The Greatest Generation
by NerdyNerd33
Summary: Arkyn Ericson didn't know what the future held for him but that uncertainty drove him forward. All Might had set the bar impossibly high as the Symbol of Peace but he knew it was within his grasp. He'd drag himself to victory along with anyone who cared. Even if it meant dragging an entire generation.
1. Chapter 1

"So tomorrow is the big day huh?"

A startled child jumped slightly as he turned to the voice, it was his dad. Somehow the seven foot giant with an equally muscular body always managed to make his way around the house without making a sound.

He nodded excitedly. "Yeah! I can't wait to have all the manga and anime I want!"

The father merely sighed at his sons enthusiasm. Kneeling down he put his hands on his son's shoulders, his giant hands covering the entirety of it. "You aren't going there to have fun. We expect-"

"Yeah yeah I know. Do good in school. Don't cause trouble or get in trouble." He shook off his father's hands, a small task in itself. "Whatever dad, I'm already better than anyone else."

In response a swift smack was delivered to the back of his head, courtesy of his mother. "Don't even start about getting a big head young man."

The child didn't even bother to look at her. "Yeah. . .whatever."

The parents merely shared an exhausted glance before inwardly sighing.

"Arkyn. . .son." His father started. "We're putting a lot of trust in you to study abroad in Japan. We didn't pick it because of the childish cartoons you enjoy so much."

Unlike before the child said nothing, merely keeping to himself and frustrating the couple from his lack of response.

"Go ahead and finish packing everything, we have an early morning tomorrow." With that he stood up and gently ushered his wife out of their sons room but not before he left a parting warning.

"And go to sleep early tonight, I mean it."

"Yeah yeah ok."

The older man simply shook his head at the dismissive tone.

 _Kids . . ._

After closing the door he walked up to his wife and put an arm around her shoulders, guiding her along the hallway.

The couple made their way to the living room and he allowed himself to lay down on the couch, dragging his wife with him.

"If you're worried about him, don't be. He's a strong kid, especially for his age" He started off. "He's tough and already has a fair understanding of how his quirk can be used effectively." He paused, a small frown appearing on his features. "He's gotten a little overconfident though."

"Honey he's more than a 'little' overconfident."

"You're right." He conceded. "But I'm sure that'll be worked out as he matures...hopefully."

She let out a small scoff, all the while absently twirling a strand of her blonde hair. "Hopefully, he says."

"Hah! Well it can't be helped, he takes after his brilliant and powerful father after all."

He received a small glare in response. To which he shrugged at. "Am I wrong?"

She didn't bother responding, merely laying her head on her husband's chest and pressing her slim body against his.

It was only after a while did she decide to speak up.

". . .Where do you see him in the next 5 years?"

Her husband chuckled, allowing a small smile that seemed endless. "He'll be in the top school for heroes in Japan and in that class. . .no in his _grade_ our dear Arkyn will reign as number one."

"How?"

"Because Dahlia, excellence is in his blood."

"And him being the son of the number one hero on the continent has nothing to do with it?"

"I am the best." He simply boasted, allowing a small electric current to shock his wife much to her chagrin.

Swatting the offending hand away she pulled herself up to straddle the 7 foot giant, feeling the hard body between her thighs. She materialized a small dagger in her hands and poised them over his face.

Eric didn't even flinch at the act. There wasn't an intent behind the action to warrant any stress.

In response Dahlia looked down on her lover. Her gray eyes drilling a hole into his black ones. Pure amusement danced in her eyes and almost immediately he knew that he wouldn't like whatever was going to come out of her mouth.

"All Might is still at the mountain top, Eric." She could practically see the fumes coming out of his ears.

"Not for long." He growled back. "If he thinks that holing up on that island means he can take it easy after he became the Symbol of Peace then the blonde haired meathead got a surprise coming to him."

She couldn't help but roll her eyes at him. "Oh hush one of the reasons why you pushed so hard to have Arkyn study in Japan is because All Might lives there." The blonde haired wife loomed over her husband, the dagger none too gently thrown on the table. "Japan is one of the safest places in the world right now while the Middle East is still a war zone and South America is still struggling to take care of the gangs and drugs."

"And America was one of the options and so was Canada but I mean. . .it's Canada. Nothing really happens there. Our son would go stir crazy across the pond. Which naturally left Japan because I guess Germany or France aren't safe enough?"

"Nothing wrong with Germany or France. Hell, I had the UK as one of the other possible places he could study and cultivate his skills." Eric took a deep breath as he rubbed his tired eyes.

Truly there wasn't anything wrong with their son staying in Europe but any worthwhile school wouldn't be a right fit for him, of that he was sure and while he didn't doubt the schools in Europe were excellent at producing heroes. After all he himself had trained and got his education in Finland, his home.

And that was the crux of his dilemma. He didn't want his son have the same exact experiences as he did.

He wanted Arkyn to experience more of the world at a younger age when he was the most malleable. To grow faster, to dream bigger and to lead better and the best way he saw for his son to do that was through studying abroad.

 _A frog who lives in a well for its life will never know the wonders and beauties of the world beyond it. All it knows is the well and will be deluded into thinking that the world is just that, a well. I think that's the most criminal thing you can do to someone, to make them think the world is the one around them and never the one beyond their eyesight or hearing._

"Japan is the absolute best place for him to learn and develop his skills. It doesn't hurt to have that meathead there keeping the peace."

"And if Japan gets too dangerous?" Dahlia countered back. "What will you do then? We're spending a lot of resources to have him study over there. Even more when you consider he may be there for the end of high school."

"If for whatever reason Japan gets too dangerous I'll get him out of there as fast as I can." While he doubted such an event would occur with All Might around it never hurt to take some precautionary steps.

* * *

Arkyn let out a long, drawn out yawn.

Eric took a glance at the rear view mirror, seeing his son rubbing his eyes. "You didn't sleep much did you Arkyn?" The question came as more of a statement than anything else.

"It was enough, dad." The child answered back; which became moot when he was unable to hold back yet another yawn.

From the back seat of his car he saw his mother turn in her seat to look at him.

"How much sleep did you get dear?"

'Like 3 hours?' He thought. "Slept like 6 hours mom. I'm just sleepy 'cause it's like 4 in the morning."

Neither of them were convinced by the answer. "If you say so Arkyn. We're almost at the airport anyway so just bear with us okay?"

"M'kay."

Silence filled the car once more, each retreating back to their minds.

"Arkyn." His father's stern voice drew his attention.

"Yeah dad?"

". . .I just want to let you know that I'm proud of you son, always have been and always will, your mother too. We both see a young 10 year old with a bright future." He paused, choosing his words carefully. "You stay straight as an arrow son meaning no drugs of any kind, including alcohol. Study hard and focus in son, this experience is something not many are blessed with. Make good friends and stay out of trouble of any kind. Your guardian that's gonna be taking care of you is a very busy man. I expect him to be absent for a majority of the time but he is a trustworthy man. Breakfast, lunch and dinner are probably gonna be your responsibility. That doesn't mean eat garbage all the time, remember what I said about a proper diet. Most importantly do not under any circumstance use your quirk unless its for self defense. Those guys are strict about that policy regarding vigilantism."

"And I love you Arkyn."

Young Arkyn's eyes widened in surprise as he looked at his father.

". . .Love you too dad." He whispered out, barely enough for the couple up front to hear.

The radiant smile on his mother drew his gaze.

"What?"

She pouted. "How come your mother doesn't get a sweet 'I love you' from her loving son?"

Arkyn couldn't help but look away out of embarrassment, his grey eyes shifting. "Love you too mom."

As the family trio fell back into the comfortable silence young Arkyn took the chance to gaze out the window for what seemed like the umpteenth time.

Off in the distance he could see the bright lights of the against the dark morning sky. It wouldn't be much longer before they would arrive and his journey would officially begin.

He played with his hands, just trying to find something to keep his attention away from his excitedly beating heart. As much as he wanted to plug in his ear buds and listen to music his parents had strictly told him no music while they were in the car. Something about connecting with each other and not glueing his eyes to his phone all the time. Oh well he could listen to all the music he wanted when he got on the plane. That and the anime he had downloaded to watch.

He couldn't wait.

The only thing he hoped was that his Japanese was good enough. He had to make all those hours with that tutor worth it. He couldn't even suppress a small shiver as he thought about that demonic lady in glasses.

'I wonder what kind of person my guardian is gonna be?' He wondered. Would he be nice or strict or as his dad put it 'probably never there.'

He remembered that the man was a CEO of some big company that worked with the heroes. A company that made support gear? Something like that.

His thoughts drew to a close as his dad maneuvered the car into the airport streets. Muttering some curses as he tried to figure out where to exactly go. Turned out even the best Europe had to offer struggled with the maze like construction of the airport.

A brilliant smile formed on his face, unable to hold back his excitement. The drowsiness that plagued him throughout the ride disappeared. Replacing it, giddy excitement only a 10 year old could express without even speaking.

It wasn't long before his dad finally found an open parking spot.

"Alright, we're finally here grab your things Arkyn. Careful of the car next to us." By the time he finished speaking the child had already swung the door open and practically skipped his way to the trunk.

Dahlia shook her dead at their sons antics. He hadn't even bothered to close the door. "Grab the backpack dear, I can get the suitcase."

A backpack and a small suitcase. That was all Arkyn was taking. They had made sure to pack light, much to their sons desire to take his manga and anime with him. In the end it was guaranteed that Arkyn would get more and more crap during his stay in Japan. It wouldn't be out of the realm of imagination to see him buying anime and manga over clothes.

Honestly she worried for her son and his antics. Although she was sure any parent would be if they were in her situation

'I really am sending my one and only son overseas to study abroad. . .' A million thoughts raced through her mind as they walked together into the airport. This would be the last time she would see her son for a very long time.

There was only so much video calls could do, nothing was better than physically seeing her child. Perhaps it was the nerves or perhaps it was the fact that she had barely 10 more minutes with her son, but a stark realization hit her like a truck that she had made the last family breakfast this morning.

There would be no more Arkyn Ericson sitting at the table across from her every morning enjoying the food she had made. No more countless hours spent singing together as a family. It was a small thing really but for whatever reason the thought had made her heart throb in pain.

A rough hand grazed her face, wiping away the stray tears.

She looked up at her husband, not caring for the myriad of pictures being taken by fans all around. The look on his face said everything and then more.

It gave her confidence because if her husband can put his faith in Arkyn like that then she could too.

Wiping away a stray tear she steeled her features, allowing a small smile to take place. Which quickly crumbled as she realized that it was time.

Arkyn's guide stood in front of them, a bright smile on her face.

"Good morning, Mrs. Dahlia and Mr. Eric! My name is Erika and I will be young Arkyn's guide."

She offered a strained smile in return unlike her husband who merely kept an easy going expression on his face. How he could, she would never know.

"Morning, my son will be in your care Ms. Erika." He turned to his wide eyed son. "Arkyn."

"Listen closely son, this will be the last time we'll see each other. No music until you get on the plane, focus what's around you and not your phone. Take this experience and make it your own. Enjoy the freedom, embrace the experience and grow to become a man better than your old man. Take this experience to become a splendid young man."

"I have complete faith in you my son. Your blood is of lineage steeped in warriors and victors. Let the adversities of life shape into excellence. You are Arkyn, named after the Eternal King's son and you are also Ericson, son of the top hero in Europe."

"Forge your legacy in the annals of history and show your old man what you can do."

He could see the fire in his son's eyes, the fire that he put his faith in. A fire that he knew would overcome everything and achieve what he could not.

To stand at the mountain top.

Sparks of lightning arced around Arkyn in his excitement. "Make a challenge harder than that dad. I'll be stronger than you before you know it!"

Good, he couldn't wait to see how his son would develop.

"Don't forget about me dear." A gentle voice cut in as Dahlia leaned down to hug her son.

She couldn't say anything else, words formed in her head but refused to escape her mouth so she merely opted to hug her son as tight as she could. Pouring her feelings into the farewell of what seemed like an eternity.

Tears flowed once again, this time she let them out freely. Behind her Eric couldn't help a small sigh as he kneeled down to her level and wrapped his arms around them.

Arkyn was the first to break the group hug, all too eager to get on his way.

"Love you both! I promise I'll be good!" He grabbed the suitcase and gave a last parting shot to his parents. "Watch me!"

Watch they most certainly will. An air of melancholy settled between the couple as they watched the guide ran to catch up to their son.

They didn't see the amassed crowd around them. They only saw Erika finally catch up and take the suitcase from their son. Moments passed in silence as the couple locked their gaze on the rapidly retreating back of their only son before disappearing entirely.

"He's finally gone. . ." Dahlia whispered out, rubbing her eyes clear of any more tears.

Eric continued to gaze at the crowds, unable to pick out the blonde mop of hair hair on his son. Of course he wouldn't.

Finally he opted to wrap an arm around his wife, doing his best to comfort her. "We will see him again. Sooner rather than later."

She nodded, leaning into his one armed embrace as they began walking back to the car. "He's supposed to video call us when he arrives at his new home."

"I don't mean that Dahlia."

"Then what do you mean?"

"You'll see." He answered cryptically. "Just never take your eyes off of him."

". . .I'm gonna miss him singing to me." She absently blurted out after a while, much to her embarrassment.

A booming laugh carried its way throughout the airport terminal.

Things will turn out just fine.

* * *

A/N: So this is just a prologue of sorts. Barely even 3k words but it's something that was on my mind for a while. Hopefully everything is good grammar wise and chapter wise. If something seemed off go ahead and shoot me a PM or put it in the reviews, either or is fine by me. Anyway! Chapter 2 is already halfway done so be on the lookout for that my friends!

P.S. YAO MOMO IS BEST GRILLLL


	2. Chapter 2

Arkyn couldn't help but yawn as he stepped off of the plane. It was a surprisingly tiring flight and no matter how much he had tried to sleep through it, he just wasn't able to. He had barely slept 3 hours for the 10 hour flight and it had bored him out of his mind. Well, it could have been worse if not for the copious gigabytes of anime that he had made sure to download to his tablet. That had made the flight more enjoyable than it really could have been.

Looking around the airport he found himself in awe, almost spellbound as he took in the surroundings. He was finally in Japan. After months of preparing and waiting, he was finally here.

And he was completely and utterly lost.

Pocketing his earbuds he looked around him, trying to find someone who could help direct him to the exit terminal but as he stood rooted to his spot people kept walking past him, unaware or simply uncaring of his little predicament.

Eventually he came to the rather embarrassing realization that the solution to his dilemma was quite literally hanging in front of him.

"I'm so dumb, there are signs directing me where to go. . ." He mentally slapped himself. It wasn't as if he couldn't read or speak Japanese. At this point all he had to do was follow the signs.

Easy.

Well it would be if he hadn't realized halfway through that he didn't even know what his new guardian looked like!

All he had was a name with no face to go with it. For all he knew Yagi Shindo was a midget with four arms. Shindo Yagi he mentally corrected, remembering the cultural differences between Finland and Japan.

"I am so screwed. How am I going to even find this guy?" He mumbled. Or was it a girl, he wondered. Yagi sounded like one of those names that could be used for both genders.

He came to a pause in front of the escalators.

'I did come the right way right?' He pondered, a pit of anxiety forming in his stomach. What will he do if couldn't find his guardian? Would he be stuck here without a home? Maybe he could talk to the police?

Tears threatened to fall from his eyes but he somehow managed to hold them back. Blinking and wiping away the moisture in his eyes he took the chance to head down the escalators. It was a longer ride than he had expected but it gave him time to calm down some. Even if he wasn't able to find Shindo Yagi he was positive the police could help out. The person was supposed to be the CEO of a pretty big company anyway. Someone could help him right?

Oh he hoped and prayed someone could because he had absolutely no idea what he was doing. He had made it so far by following the signs and going with the flow of the crowds and if he was to be honest he had no idea if he was even reading the signs right. It was a hell of a way to test his ability to read and understand Japanese.

"Ah! Is that you Ericson Arkyn?!" A voice snapped him from his internal conflict.

Scanning the area as the escalator went down he locked his eyes onto a rather indistinct man waving his hands. If not for the two heroes clearly flanking him and the crowd taking pictures he probably would've struggled to find him in the gigantic crowd of people.

He raised a hand and waved in an almost frantic manner. A joyful expression forming on his face, the previous doubts and fears washing away into nothingness, At this point the escalator couldn't move fast enough.

'Screw this!'

Giddy with excitement the son of Eric didn't even bother waiting until he reached the bottom, opting to grab his suitcase over his head before leaping over the heads of those in front of him much to the surprise and horror of those present.

"Arkyn!"

"Kid! What are you doing?!"

"Wha-"

Drowning out the other shouts and cries of indignation he allowed himself light up in sparks of blue lightning as he landed with a crouch in front of the man who had called him. Straightening up, he let the suitcase on the ground before taking a detailed look at his new guardian.

He was a lot older than what he was expecting. With gray streaks contrasting against black hair, he had an air of calm surrounding him, although he seemed a bit too surprised. It wasn't as if he did anything too crazy right?

"You crazy little kid!" His musings were cut off by a whip? No it wasn't a whip but it certainly hurt like one. "Don't go jumping around like a rabbit like that with your quirk! Show some damn restraint!"

Rubbing the stinging part of his head he looked at the person responsible, wanting give them a piece of his mind. Hero or not you didn't just smack him in the head without something in return. Almost immediately he regretted even looking at the persons general direction. The sadistic expression on the womans face was something he hadn't seen in anyone but his mother. Except this lady had it dialed to eleven with some weird clothes to match.

She caught his look. "You got something to say kid?" The whip or whatever that was in her hand cracked in air dangerously and the smile plastered on her face was definitely not friendly . "You can tell me _everything,_ I don't mind teaching you some special _lessons."_

Wisely he decided to say nothing, looking everywhere but at her. Thankfully the other hero present came to his rescue. Also. . .Were those handcuffs on her wrists?

"Midnight-san, you're scaring the kid." He offered a hand as he leaned down slightly. "My name's Kamui Woods, I'll be working with you today Arkyn."

He graciously took the offer of handshake. "Y-yeah, I'll be in your care." Was his Japanese any good? That was the correct way of replying right? Did his accent sound bad?

Kamui Woods chuckled, sensing the insecurity Arkyn. "Hey your Japanese is pretty good! I'm surprised you're this good with it."

What was it he had to do in this situation? Bow? Oh that was right, you had to bow if you got a compliment.

He gave Kamui Woods a small bow, unsure if there was a certain depth he had to go to. "T-thank you, I-I was taught by a great tutor."

"Now now, no need for that, you can relax around us Arkyn-kun. We're here to help you get settled in."

Straightening out he nodded, so that was a bit too formal? It made sense, people wouldn't be bowing everytime someone complimented them. Though it was good if you bowed if you were trying to introduce yourself right? At least he assumed that was the polite thing to do.

"Hi Shindo-san, it's nice to meet you finally.I'll be in your care for a while." He said, introducing himself with a small bow. The man was much much older than him, it would be better to get on the good side of his new guardian. Even if he was being a little much by basically ignoring what Kamui Woods had said not even a minute ago.

"Ah, I believe you are mistaken young Arkyn. I am not Shindo-sama but merely one of his assistants. You may simply call me Arashi." The elderly man smiled and offered a small bow in return. "Unfortunately Shindo-sama is a very busy man so I will be filling in his role. I'm sure your parents have told you this?"

They did not.

"No, they didn't but basically you're saying I'm not that high on his to do list right?" He honestly hadn't expected a butler to come out and greet him. It kind of pissed him off and the words followed without intention.

To his mild shock the old man however merely took everything in stride, not even batting an eyelash at his outburst. "Perhaps, however despite it you need not worry about housing, food, or utilities. Everything has been arranged prior to your arrival. Now we better get moving, we're on a tight schedule after all."

Just like that the elderly man turned around motioned for him to follow.

'We're on a schedule?' Arkyn thought as he ran to catch up, the two heroes flanking him on each side. Nobody mentioned a schedule but then again there were a lot of things that he seemed to not know.

It actually took him a small effort to catch up to the "assistant" or as he liked to call it, butler. The speed at which the man walked belied his years.

"Do you want me to get the suitcase Arkyn?" Kamui queried, offering a hand.

"T-thank you but I got it." Arkyn stuttered, much to his annoyance. He hadn't stuttered this much in a while, having that particular habit beat out of him, courtesy of his dad.

The rest of the walk was done in silence. None of them had much to say so Midnight took the chance to study the young man she was in charge of protecting.

First thing Midnight noticed was that for a ten year old Arkyn was much taller than his peers. With him being around five foot five, give or take an inch or two he stood at the height of most high schoolers.

Other than that she didn't know what to really think of the kid. He seemed polite enough but she was positive that was him being polite for the sake of being polite. The brief exchange she had earlier confirmed his rather rambunctious personality. She could see a lot of headaches caused by him in the near future.

She couldn't help a small sigh. The last thing she wanted to do was babysit some kid from Finland but rent was almost due and this job paid _very_ well.

When she had gotten the offer she had to double check. The amount for this one job would be enough to pay for six months of rent, a legitimate offer that was too good to pass up. This would be her highest paying job so far in her career and she was going to see it through to the end damn it.

Though she did wonder why would anyone pay so much for a little kid, Sure he was the kid of the top hero in Europe but was he really worth that much?

Her answer came in the form of a car reserved for only the richest of people.

A god damn Rolls Royce.

"Kid are you royalty or something?" Her question caught Arkyn off guard.

"No?"

"Then why the rich man's car?"

"Because. . .the man is rich?" He responded, referring his rather affluent overseer.

"Tch. . .smartass."

Before he could retort the elderly butler cut in. "As much as I enjoy the sight of the R Rated hero bantering with a 10 year old child, we do have to keep a schedule." He opened the trunk before grabbing his suitcase and putting it in the trunk. "Young Arkyn, your backpack?"

Nodding he took off his backpack before handing them to the old man. Afterwards he grabbed the suitcase and tossed that into the trunk as well. He noticed even the trunk was nicely made, it really was a car for rich people.

Off to the corner of his eye he saw the butler open the passenger side door behind the driver seat. "Young Arkyn, it's time to get moving. Your apartment awaits."

"Apartment?" He questioned as he got in the back seat. Next to him, Midnight took the chance to slide into the plush leather seats. In front of her was Kamui Woods riding shotgun.

"Yes, your apartment. Did your parents not tell you anything?" The butler questioned as he got into the driver's seat.

He rolled his eyes. "They told me I would probably have to prepare my own meals and stuff. Not much more other than that. . .well they also told me Yagi-sama would be too busy to help me out much."

"Yagi-san.' The butler corrected. "For you, young Arkyn its Yagi-san. For someone like myself it is Shindo-sama but yes Shindo-sama is an incredibly busy man. Since he cannot be your guardian full time, I shall in his stead."

"Ok and the apartment?" Arkyn asked as the scenery began to blur around him.

He heard the butler sigh. "I guess your parents didn't inform you about that. In other words, you will get a one bedroom apartment to yourself. Now while I did say that I will act as the fill in guardian, I do have my other duties for Shindo-sama so I may not be around as much as I would like to be."

In other words, he literally had his own apartment that was one hundred percent paid for along with whatever needs he had. That was pretty crazy, giving a mere 10 year old an apartment to himself. Either the man couldn't be bothered with his presence or he had money to burn, most likely the latter.

"You're giving a kid a whole apartment to himself? With _zero_ supervision?" Kamui Woods asked incredulously. "I don't know what kind of apartment you're giving him but that's just asking for trouble."

"Yes, while that may be the case, it wasn't my decision to make." Arashi lightly tapped the steering wheel, perhaps in annoyance. "If you have an issue with it then I suggest you take it up to Shindo-sama personally. I am sure he'll be ecstatic to hear the two heroes he hired pestering him with questions."

"But-"

"I'm also sure there will be some deductions to your pay but in the end I am not the one being paid handsomely to do such an arduous task." The sarcasm was practically dripping from his voice.

And just like that, whatever protest the heroes may have had were squashed.

* * *

"Whoa. . .this is awesome!" Arkyn exclaimed as he gazed upon his new home from the doorway. Behind him he could hear the three adults walking down the hallway towards his unit.

He tossed his shoes off and practically skipped into his apartment. The living room was connected to the dining room into one large section. A hallway split off to the side leading to a bathroom with his bedroom across from it.

As he made his way into his room he could hear Midnight comment on his new abode. "This is nicer than my apartment, it's even got those fancy hardwood floorings that I saw on TV the other day!."

"It also set up really nicely." Kamui Woods added in, whistling at the furniture. "Leather L Shaped sofa with the ottoman and the freaking flatscreen on the wall. This is crazy, I didn't realize the apartment was going to be this big."

Deeper in the apartment Arkyn laughed as he tossed his backpack on the ground and jumped onto the bed. His room alone was the size of the living room itself and had a gigantic bed placed against the wall. He absently noted it was similar in size to the one his dad and mom had in their own room back in Finland.

His enjoyment was intruded by a voice. "Young Arkyn, it would be wise of you to check out the kitchen as well. Also the laundry room is right next to it and the washer and dryer is already set up along with a hand iron and board."

". . .Ok sounds good, I'll check it out." He reluctantly replied, not wanting to get off the comfy bed. Standing back up he took a final glance around before making his way towards the kitchen.

"I'm gonna be _real_ close friends with this kid, Kamui." That was Midnight. He couldn't help a shudder at hearing her voice. That lady was scary.

As he entered the living room he saw Kamui Woods shake his head. "Go for it, that's all you." He perked up from his spot leaning against the kitchen counter. "Hey there kid. You ready to have a little fun?"

"Fun?" He asked, not aware of any plans. Then again that seemed like the trend going on.

The male hero nodded. "Yeah fun, Arashi-san said he would be back to prepare dinner for you later. He said he had something to do. Any-"

" _Anyway_." Midnight cut in, stressing the word. "In the meantime we're gonna have some fun at the arcades and stuff. Show you around the area kiddo."

He had to lean back some as the heroine got too close for comfort. That sadistic face of hers he saw at the airport was still fresh on his mind. "Um. . .is ok to just relax here?" He asked tentatively.

"Nonsense!" She exclaimed as she shot down the question. "You're here for a good time not a long time right?!"

Thankfully Arashi came to his rescue. "Actually I'm fairly sure young Arkyn here is indeed here for a very long time." Arkyn watched in mild horror as he watched his source of salvation leave. "With that being said, I will be back in a few hours. Dinner will be around 7 so please if you're going to take young Arkyn out, get him back by then."

Just like that the butler had left and he was left to the wolves. Rather it was better to say wolf.

He stiffened as he felt the R Rated heroine drape her arms over his shoulders, effectively trapping him.

"Trust your onee-san, Arkyn- _chan_."

He struggled to form a response. "Um. . .uhh. . .stranger danger?"

The response drew a fit of laughter from the other hero in the room, Kamui Woods. The man seemed content on simply enjoying the show from the back.

Suddenly he was twisted from his spot, now directly facing the heroine.

"We can change that if you'd like Arkyn- _chan._ " The dangerous smile on her face did nothing to relieve his fears.

A whimper escaped his throat. "Please no. . ."

"Please yes!" She countered back, not missing a beat as she ushered him towards the door. "Now be a good boy and _put your shoes on._ " There it was again, that damned smile of hers.

Before he knew it, his shoes had been put on and they were on their way to wherever Midnight had planned.

As they made their down from the 4th floor via the elevator Arkyn took the chance to gaze out the transparent glass that overlooked the apartment complex. Now that he actually took the chance to look around in detail, it really drove in the point that Yagi-san was rich.

There was even a small park in the middle of the complex. Nothing too large but just enough to fit in the complex. With all the expensive looking cars and people, he honestly felt out of place.

"You know." Kamui Woods started off in a contemplative tone. "Today was the first time that I ever rode in a car that's worth more than some houses and I gotta say kid, I may stick around if stuff like that is on the regular."

He couldn't help but roll his eyes at the comment. While he was sure that the male hero was joking, there was a gut feeling that there was some semblance of truth mixed in there. "That's my first time too, that's just Yagi-san." He replied. "My parents have nothing to do with it."

With a small chime the elevator doors opened. He followed behind the two heroes, opting to simply let them drag him along.

"So. . .where are we headed?" He finally asked as they left the complex. He really hoped they weren't doing anything too crazy, he just wanted to unpack and relax at this new home. He pulled out his phone and looked at the time, it was four in the afternoon. What could they even do for the next three hours?

"Everywhere." Midnight vaguely replied, doing nothing to ease his worries. "Don't question it Arkyn-chan, your onee-san will take _good_ care of you."

He opened his mouth to reply before closing it, eyeing the whip-like thing hanging on her waist.. It would probably benefit him more to simply be quiet and comply.

"You don't need to worry, we're only going to show you around the city. We'll be back before you know it." Kamui Woods assured. Unfortunately the man failed to realize his worry wasn't whether or not he'd be back at the apartment but what would happen until he got back home.

It turned out his worries were well founded and it only got worse as time passed. Clothing store after clothing store, Midnight quite literally dragged him around. Half the time she was in some store looking at clothes for herself, trying them on before not buying them. The other half was putting him in outfits that were either embarrassing or uncomfortable but he endured.

The lady was freakishly scary when provoked, so he did as he was told. At a certain point, however, he came to a horrifying realization, a nightmare that became a reality.

In the monotony of following the heroes around he had mistakenly slowed down and lost the couple in the crowds of the city. He was completely and utterly lost.

He cursed in his native tongue. "Ah. . . _paska_."

At this point he would rather have his mother smacking him for saying 'shit.'

* * *

"Ohshitohshitshitohshit! We fucked up!" Midnight was panicking at this point. She had just lost the kid she was supposed to be protecting. He was her rent for the next six months damn it!

Besides her, the wood hero wasn't faring that much better. His otherwise spotless work history was now under jeopardy along with that sweet paycheck. This wasn't just some mistake that he could brush off and rebound from. He just had to mess up when it was the CEO of Shindo Shipping, the second biggest ship building and trading company in all of Asia. It wasn't a stretch to say his career as a hero was under peril now. Nobody would hire someone who couldn't even watch over a 10 year old kid, especially when hired by such a high profile individual.

"Do you have his number?!" Midnight questioned, very much on the edge of a breakdown as she clutched the bags that were in her hands.

Kamui Woods shook his head. "No, neither of us thought to get it earlier." He massaged his temples. "How did this even happen?"

"You! I mean, _we_ got too carried away. We didn't pay attention to him trailing behind us." She wasn't going to admit it out loud that she may or may not have gone a little too far with draggin Arkyn around. She could feel a headache developing as precious time slipped away.

"We have each other's number at least so we should split up and go searching for him. It's a blond kid from Finland, he shouldn't be too far." Kamui concluded. That was what he hoped at least as certain parts Musutafu could be dangerous at night.

With a nod the two heroes darted off in opposite directions, each hoping to find their blonde haired ticket to a loaded paycheck.

* * *

Arkyn personally didn't know just how long he had been wandering around, having opted to make best of the situation and take in the city sights.

At a certain point when he was ready to head home he would call the police and have them take him home. Last he checked his phone it had said it was five minutes past 7pm. Just a few more minutes and he'd head home courtesy of Japan's men in blue.

His musings were cut short as he heard a loud scream ahead of him.

From an alleyway he saw a pale man stumble out clutching his shoulder caked in blood. He watched in growing horror as the injured man ambled forward before collapsing.

Letting his curiosity get the best of him Arkyn walked up to the downed man.

"Someone. . .help. . .please. . ." The voice was hoarse and weak and having moved closer he could hear the mans shallow wheezing breaths. His black hair was matted down with dark spots of blood and his eyes showed little signs of life.

He could hear his heart thump loudly in his chest. He had never seen so much blood before.

A small crowd began gathering, everyone in shock and horror at the sight. There was even a couple of people that were already calling the authorities.

"You just had to go and make my job harder didn't you?" A low growl came from the alleyway the man had emerged from. His eyes widened in shock as he saw a giant of man walk out.

The stranger stood at almost his dad's height and had the same muscular build too. One thing that caught his eye was the metal piston extending from the giants elbows. He wore nothing but a tank top and a loose pair of jeans along with some black sneakers but even so his presence was suffocating. It froze everyone present.

"Get lost weaklings!" He bellowed at the crowd, making them flinch. The piston in his elbows suddenly began moving up and down causing a sound similar to a jackhammer. "This isn't any of yours business! This is between me, my boss and this weakling!"

Despite being outnumbered the hulking figure stomped straight up to the prone man. The villain ran a hand through his short brown hair. "This is what you get for not holding up your end of the deal. We could've done this peacefully but you've gone and made a scene." His voice grew in hostility as he reached for the man.

For Arkyn time seemed to slow as he watched the debacle, unable to stop his shaking hands. Wasn't anyone going to help him? Someone must have a quirk that could help out right? He looked around, gauging the reactions of those around him and came to the harsh conclusion that not one was going to help the injured man. Slowly his hands stopped shaking as he clenched them in a white knuckled grip.

It was wrong, they were blessed with powers that could save a life yet no one moved a muscle.

 _There's an order to these things Arkyn, vigilantism while may be done with the intent of being helpful isn't exactly legal. Japan is especially strict on this and the people react accordingly. We actually have rather forgiving laws compared to them._

His dad was right and it infuriated him to no end. How many people could've been saved? How many people stood by, not even trying to help? The answer was too many.

But not one more.

The villain had his back to him, a mistake he would capitalize on.

As he charged up his quirk he couldn't help second guessing himself. Was he doing the right thing? In the end his body made the final choice for him as bright blue lightning encased his body.

There were people who looked like he had grown another head but at this point he didn't care. He had to do something, anything.

He exploded out of his spot, sprinting towards the hulking brute. From his right palm he created a small dagger, barely bigger than his hand.

The villain twisted from his spot, hearing his footsteps but he paid it no mind. He had made his choice and he intended to follow through.

The brute didn't even have time to react, a fact he took advantage of. He lowered his body and slid in between the legs of the villain, as he passed through he jammed the small dagger into the man's calf. He ignored the short scream of the man as he twisted his body upwards and planted his feet into the pavement. Conjuring up every ounce of strength in his legs he slammed his body shoulder first into the stomach of his opponent, knocking him backwards.

Now the situation was reversed as he placed himself in front of the injured man.

Another scream tore out of the brutes throat as the dagger in his leg lit up with blue lightning, sending a torrent of electricity through his body. The effect lasted only a couple seconds but the damage was severe.

From his position he could visibly see his opponents muscles contract painfully as they were jolted by the powerful current. His large body contracted inward, fists clenched involuntarily even as the shock began to wear off. The damage had been done, evidenced by the tremors in the villains entire body and the sharp gasps as the man struggled to breathe from the backlash.

Even so he found himself on the receiving end of a hateful glare. He couldn't suppress a shiver that ran down his spine. He really hoped that would've been enough to put the stranger out of commission. Undeterred by the prospect of continued combat he made a small show of discharging small arcs of lightning off of his body.

"I. . .am. . .gonna kill you. . ." The villain gasped out as he yanked out the dagger in his leg. He could see the man wanted to say more but the shortness of breath made it nearly impossible.

He didn't even know what to say, all he could really think about was the thumping sounds of his heart beating against his chest. The villains words barely even registered in his mind at all.

In a sudden move he saw his opponent throw his own dagger back at him. His body was already moving, reacting purely on instinct as he leaned to the left and defty caught the sharp object in his left hand.

Suddenly an ominous shadow loomed over him, in a blink of an eye the manic had crossed the distance. Once again reacting on instinct he jumped out the way as a thunderous blow crashed into the pavement.

He couldn't help a pain filled moan as the ensuing impact caused him to go flying into a nearby building. For the briefest of moments his vision went black and his body go slack before returning to normal. His eyes widened as the villain was once again on top of him.

The horrifying sound of a jackhammer was right over him as he saw the fist closing in on him.

In his desperation he ducked to the side, narrowly dodging the offending blow that obliterated the building that was behind him. The impact however threw him to the side yet again.

He impacted hard against the ground to the point where his vision went black again, this time he unable to keep hold of the dagger.

Coughing up blood he finally came to as he heard the ominous jackhammer. Looking up he saw the hulking man sprinting towards him. His fist was raised high as the rod in his elbow pistoned in and out.

He couldn't dodge or retaliate. No matter how hard he tried, his body just refused to move. This would be the end he realized. He flinched as he closed his eyes in anticipation of the incoming blow.

Moments passed as he waited.

Nothing.

All he heard was a roar and a crash and finally he slowly opened his eyes, unsure of what he would see.

He most certainly didn't expect Kamui Woods of all people but even so, he welcomed the sight. Tearing his gaze from the wood hero he traced a line of what looked like wood that pinned the villain to the ground. The villain continued to struggle but with his back on the ground and arms pinned by countless tendrils of wood he couldn't generate the strength to break free.

From his position on the ground Arkyn let out a sigh of relief. That was too close for comfort.

"Kid, that was cutting it too close." He perked up as Kamui Woods began speaking. "I don't know what you were thinking going up against this guy but that could've been bad." His voice was stern and in a way almost disapproving. It hurt to hear, all he wanted to do was help.

Before he could retort another episode of coughing wracked his body, surprising both himself and the wood powered hero. The coppery taste of blood filled his mouth as he was made aware of the battered condition of his body.

"Damnit! Are you alright kid?!" The hero sounded alarmed.

He swallowed the blood and nodded. "Y-yeah I'm ok. . . I think."

The hero broke his steady gaze at the villain and turned to face him. "You think? Are you feeling dizzy? Or maybe nauseous?"

"Little of both." He also felt a little lightheaded.

"Look at me Arkyn."

He did as he was told and looked up at the male hero. Behind the mask he could see the worry in his eyes. "W-why?" He saw him shake his head at the question. Keeping his eyes open quickly became a struggle as his eyelids felt heavy. Eventually he opted to lay his head back on the concrete and let the darkness consume him, the last thing he heard was the wail of the police sirens and Kamui Woods talking to someone.

"Yeah I got him, get over here quick, we're by the shopping mall. It's a gigantic mess. . ."

* * *

When he regained consciousness he woke up to the white ceiling of the hospital and the unique smell that only a hospital could produce. He slowly propped himself up on his elbows, he hadn't felt this fatigued in a while.

"Ah, finally awake I see. How are you feeling, young Arkyn?"

He turned to his bedside to see Arashi had placed himself by his bed. His face held a neutral expression, it kind of scared him to see such a reaction from him. The butler usually had a pleasant demeanor to him.

". . .I messed up didn't I?" He asked, looking down on his hands. He knew he had broke all kinds of rules when he had engaged the villain. Things really could've ended badly.

A tired sigh came from the elderly man. "Yes you did young Arashi. What you did was incredibly dangerous, you would've died if Kamui-san did not show up." Kamui Woods had said something similar before he passed out.

"I understand but. . ." He stopped himself short.

"What is it? Go ahead, you can say whatever you'd like. Just know I won't sugarcoat anything."

He gulped at the stern tone but nodded nonetheless. "I. . .I. . . I would do it over again if needed to."

"Explain."

He rubbed the back of his neck at the blunt command. "I mean, no one was going to help him even though he was right there. When I saw that I just got. . .angry. Like, if we have the power to help someone then shouldn't we?"

There was a stagnant pause after his question. Maybe he should have kept his mouth shut.

"Well that's a loaded question young Arkyn." He heard the chair creak as the butler leaned back. "If we look at it from the position of the law then the answer is no, anything beyond that is considered vigilantism. If we look at it from a moral standpoint then yes, you should help anyone you can if it's within your power."

Within his power huh? He supposed that made sense. He also knew it was another jab at his actions. ". . .Then I guess it means I just need to get stronger then, right?"

"That's one of many parts young Arkyn but let me ask you this, why did you come to Japan? What are you trying to accomplish here?"

"To become the best hero." He replied instantly, that was his goal.

He heard Arashi hum at the retort. "Define best."

"To be the strongest."

"And?" Arashi prodded.

Why did he want to become the strongest? Was it for recognition? Or was it something else entirely?

"To help people and be the best I can be." That was the answer he settled on and it seemed to satisfy the butler.

"That'll do for now young Arkyn." Whatever else he wanted to say was cut off by the door to his room opening. He watched as a male doctor come in, the man looked the stereotypical doctor with brown hair and glasses with a clean cut appearance and a clipboard in hand. Trailing behind him was the two heroes that had been placed over him. They had a rather frazzled look to them.

"Hello Arkyn, nice to see you're up. How are you feeling?"

He stuttered a bit uncomfortably as the doctor placed himself right next to his bed. "I-I feel good, j-just feeling tired."

The man only hummed at his response. He wrote something down on his clipboard before nodding in satisfaction. "Well that's to be expected, you were healed by Recovery Girl after all. Are you feeling anything else? Perhaps, some dizziness or lingering headaches?"

He shook his head at the question. "No I feel ok."

"Alright, what about sensitivity to light?"

"Nope."

Once again the doctor scribbled something down on the clipboard of his. "Right well, we should do some other tests but I trust Recovery girl enough to know you're going to be ok. Now, if _anything_ feels weird over the next few days then come back immediately. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

With a final nod the doctor gazed down on him. "I am clearing you to go home alright? Get a good night's sleep tonight. I know your body still thinks it's in Finland but you have to sleep." He turned to Arashi. "Arashi-san, all I recommend for Arkyn here is a diet of high protein, low cholesterol foods along with some potassium and. . . iron? Iron too, he had early signs of anemia."

The last bit drew a couple questioning looks. "It's because of my quirk." His answer seemed to surprise them but he continued, uncaring of it. "I can create weapons from my right hand using the iron that's in my blood and because of it I have to keep a higher intake of iron than most people. I should also get supplements for iron soon along with foods with vitamin c."

"Why vitamin c?" Midnight asked, curious at his mention of it.

"Because vitamin c helps absorb iron into my body better." He replied in a matter of fact tone.

He saw Midnight narrow her eyes in thought. What the R Rated heroine was thinking about, he didn't know nor did he try to. "So. . .I'm free to go?" He asked in confirmation.

"Yes you are, just get plenty of sleep and you'll be good."

He nodded at the doctor before tossing the hospital covers off of him. To his surprise the clothes he had been wearing were replaced by a pair of black shorts and a plain but comfortable white t-shirt. That was weird, he knew he hadn't brought any of these clothes with him to Japan.

"Ah, those are the clothes Midnight-san had bought for you, before she lost you anyway." Kamui Woods commented.

" _We_ , when _we_ lost him." Midnight stressed. "But past the negative stuff, you said you needed foods with a lot of vitamin c? What are they, I can go to the store really quick and grab some for dinner." She offered. No it wasn't an offer, Arkyn realized, it was something else. It was a command, there was no choice in the matter. It made him weary of her intentions, she had made it pretty clear that she wanted to become "friends" with him.

In the end he decided to simply go with the flow, he just wanted to go home and sleep the night off. "Orange, kiwi and strawberries have tons of vitamin c. Broccoli, brussels sprouts and kale have it too."

The heroine tapped rapidly on her phone, presumably putting some notes down. "Alright! I'll meet you at the apartment Arkyn-chan!" She gave him a half hearted wave before running out the room.

He saw Kamui Woods shake his head at her antics. "Well, there she goes." The man turned to face him. 'We should also be on our way back. It's pretty late and you still haven't eaten dinner yet."

The statement drew an eager nod from him. "Yeah I'm ready to go home and sleep."

"Right then, Arashi-san?"

He heard the butler stand up with a small grunt from his seat before offering a hand to him.

Taking the hand, he took the chance to stand back up slowly. After steadying himself he looked up at the elderly man and nodded. He was good to go.

"Good, now let's go home young Arkyn. I'll prepare you a good dinner for the. . . troubles the day had brought."

That was honestly the best piece of news he had heard all day.

* * *

Dinner had been a rather uneventful affair, other than the fact that he had two well known heroes at his table casually eating dinner with him. He hadn't realized just how popular Kamui Woods and Midnight were. The crowd at the airport did nothing to justify the amount of fans asking for pictures and autographs and everything else in between.

It looked like a celebrity status more than anything, although he could attest to the thought. His father was just as bad in Europe. They couldn't step a foot outside their home without some crazy mob forming. Even his mom ran to a similar issue and she was retired from that line of work.

Otherwise the dinner was quiet and peaceful, a stark contrast to the events that had unfolded during the day. It almost felt surreal to him with the change in scenery, people and culture.

He let himself slouch into the couch in his living room and the TV in front of him was displaying some news, mostly on the weather and some other stuff. It was just background noise to go with the running shower in his bedroom. Apparently Midnight was taking liberty of his shower and also staying the night. Why couldn't she be like Kamui Woods and leave? Their jobs were technically done but he tried not to think much of it.

It was just another piece of news no one had bothered to tell him until the last minute.

From the kitchen he could hear Arashi finish up with the dishes before making his way to his side.

"Young Arkyn, there's one more thing I would like to discuss with you before you head to sleep."

He perked up some from his slouched position. He had almost fell asleep on the couch. "Yeah?"

"It's about what happened with you and that villain tonight. The police would like to talk to you tomorrow morning."

Just like that the butler had his full attention. "Police?" He questioned, though he was sort of expecting it. He had technically broken the law after all. Suddenly a thought occurred to him. "I'm not being sent back to Finland am I? I mean I know I broke the law and all but-"

"You need not worry about that young Arkyn. Shindo-sama will prevent that from happening but there are some other things the police would like to discuss with you in person."

He couldn't help a relieved sigh. "Ok. . .so what will they want to talk about?" Although he had a rough idea on what they'll say to him.

 _This is Nakamura reporting from the very place the battle took place between the villain known as the Hammer and a young boy who ran to the rescue of one Youji Shinso._

He tore his eyes away from Arashi and focused on the news that was airing on the screen.

 _The battle was quick and brutal as the young child whose name still remains unknown fought to protect Youji Shinso. From the few reports we have been able to dig up we know that the two have no affiliation with each other. A total stranger coming to the aid of another purely for the sake of altruism. Was it the right choice or did the young child overstep his boundaries? The debate continues._

"Do not worry about the media young Arkyn, your identity has been spared to the best of our ability. As for your question, I cannot say in particular." The answer was purposely vague. For what reason? He didn't know nor did he care.

"Mmhmm so what time do I have to be up by?"

"8 o'clock is perfect as I will have breakfast ready by then and still have plenty of time to eat before heading out at 9:30."

A tired sigh tore out of his mouth as he leaned his head against the sofa. The clock above him read that it was almost 10:30.

"Ok, I'll set an alarm for 8 but I'm going to sleep. I'll unpack later. . .or something." A yawn made itself known, he really was tired. Wasn't his body supposed to think it was six hours behind Japan? Ah whatever. He threw the thought away as he stumbled into his room.

"And do please shower before you head to sleep, you are still filthy!"

"Yeah yeah whatever." He mumbled back halfheartedly before shutting the door.

He ignored the running shower and collapsed into his new bed. Pulling himself up closer to the pillows he made himself comfortable before closing his eyes.

In the briefest moments before he lost consciousness, all was quiet and all was right in the world.

* * *

A/N: So this is it. I'll admit I kind of struggled with that brief fight scene but I think it came out well. As for anything else, if there's grammatical error shoot me a message so I can fix that ASAP. See you next time my fellow nerds!


	3. Chapter 3

When Arkyn woke up, he wasn't expecting to be up before the sun. With a loud yawn he reach over and grabbed his phone from the nightstand. For a while he struggled to turn on the screen, it was only after a painful couple of minutes did he realize the thing was dead.

He placed the phone on the stand before rolling over on his back. For a while he stared up at the ceiling, unable to go back to sleep and not really thinking of anything. It was a quiet morning and he enjoyed it to the fullest. Eventually, boredom set in and he decided enough was enough.

Rolling out of bed he walked over to the foot of the bed where his luggage had been placed. He sat down and began digging through his backpack.

"Where is that charger? I know I put it in here somewhere." He grumbled to himself, digging through the numerous compartments. Even then it took him a couple minutes to finally find his phone charger.

"Finally. How'd it even get squashed on the bottom like that?" He asked himself. He supposed it was going to stay a mystery, much like how headphones would magically become tangled.

Closing the backpack he slowly stood up, enjoying the relieving cracks and pops in his joints.

He made his way to an outlet next to his nightstand and began charging his phone. As he placed the device on the stand he took the moment to look around his new room once again.

It was probably a good idea to go ahead and unpack his stuff. He had a feeling that the rest of the day was going to be busy. It didn't hurt that he needed something to do to pass the time. He stretched his arms over his head and got straight to work.

He started with the large suitcase and began putting everything away into the closet. It was a fairly easy ordeal but it helped keep his mind and body busy. As he worked, he made a mental note to ask the butler if he could get some coat hangers for his clothes.

Time seemed to fly as minutes began to blur and by the time he looked out the window, the sun had broke the cover of night. For a moment he lost himself to the orange painted sky.

Suddenly he froze as he heard a door opening and closing. His heart rate spiked as he stood still, listening closely for any voices he could recognize. After hearing the metal clatter of pots and pans in the kitchen he quietly opened the door.

Curiosity got the better of him as he tiptoed his way into the living room. Much to his surprise he found the butler in the kitchen preparing to make breakfast.

Off to the side he saw that Midnight had passed out on the couch. She wore a simple black t-shirt and shorts to match, underneath she had plain white bodysuit that clung to her like a second skin. It looked like the same one she had worn yesterday.

He glanced at the bag that was thrown on top of the ottoman, From his place in the living room entryway he could make out the tops of the hero costume. So she didn't plan on staying the night originally since he didn't remember her carrying any bags. He thought she would leave as soon as her job was done, so why would she buy a brand new set of clothes just to stay over?

'Guess I'll just ask her when she wakes up.' He resolved to himself.

"Good morning Arashi-san." He greeted as he strode into the living room. He saw the butler jump in surprise.

"My goodness! You mustn't scare me like that young Arkyn. This old heart of mine can't take surprises like it used to."

He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry about that."

"No no, no need for an apology. Just promise me that you won't sneak up on me like that."

"Ok." He nodded. "So what's for breakfast?" He asked as he leaned against the counter.

The butler stepped to the side, allowing him to see the contents on the countertop. A large bowl sat predominantly against the backdrop of milk, eggs, flour and various other ingredients to make pancakes.

"It's a western style breakfast today, pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs. It isn't much but I wasn't too sure what you liked."

He tore his eyes from the food and looked at the butler, a smile graced his features. "This looks great! Can I get some chocolate in mine?" He asked eagerly while balancing himself on the balls of his feet.

The elderly man frowned slightly before shaking his head. "Unfortunately I didn't buy any chocolate. Perhaps next time, young Arkyn."

He couldn't help but be slightly disappointed. "I guess so."

"Indeed, now we can't forget what the doctor said last night about your diet. I'm sure sweets aren't the best choice to eat right now"

He couldn't deny the statement. "So that means I'll be eating egg whites for my scrambled eggs then?" A thought occurred to him. "Am I not eating the bacon too?"

"Why do you say that young Arkyn?" The butler seemed confused.

"Well. . .you're already putting butter and egg yolks into the pancake mix. That has tons of cholesterol. Bacon also has tons of cholesterol. The only thing I can really eat is the scrambled eggs with the whites only." He hummed in thought. "I can eat a couple pancakes though."

The butler grimaced as he realized his mistake. "I see. . .this is quite the issue."

"Um. . .so do we have any fruits? I can supplement it with a smoothie or something."

He saw the butler sigh. "I do believe Midnight-san had bought some last night."

Nodding at the answer he made his way to the refrigerator. Opening the door he gazed at the contents inside. For the most part it was empty but he saw the plastic bags of goodies tucked away on the bottom shelf.

"I am sorry young Arkyn, I don't usually prepare meals so I'm not exactly an expert on these matters."

He shrugged at the apology. "It's ok, it's not a big deal anyway. My mom made me learn all about this stuff so might as well put it to good use."

Placing the bags on the kitchen counter he was met with the smiling face of the R Rated hero.

"My my, someone's smart for their age." She teased as she licked her lips. "I think I'll grab you up for an internship if you manage to get into a hero course."

He had to lean back some as the heroine leaned forward over the counter. "Um. . .thank you?"

"You're welcome." She replied before pushing away from the countertop. "Make some for your sweet onee-san, will you?"

As much as he wanted to tell her to make her own, he knew that it was a poor choice to do so. "Alright. . .and what about you Arashi-san? Do you want some too?"

He saw the butler flip a pancake as his pursed his lips in a thin line. "Hmm as much as it pains me that I wasn't able to do my job to the fullest, I would like that very much you Arkyn."

"Cool, where's the blender by the way?" He asked while taking out the contents in the bags.

"It's in the cabinet somewhere, I can get it for you young Arkyn." Arashi offered, stepping away from the pan of pancakes.

He waved off the offer. "I got it Arashi-san. I can reach up there and get it myself." It was better that way, the butler was really good at cooking the pancakes to a golden brown perfection.

The next few minutes flew by in a blur as he worked to make enough smoothies for the trio. It didn't help that the duo was almost always in each other's way since the kitchen was a bit too small for two people.

With a satisfied sigh he placed the three cups of smoothies on the kitchen table. Behind him Arashi brought in the plates of the food he had been cooking.

He was the first to sit down at the table, eagerly waiting for everyone else to sit down so he could begin eating.

To his surprise Midnight plopped herself in the seat next to him. That damn smile of hers never left as she scooted closer to him.

"Mmm this looks really good Arkyn-chan. What'd you put in it?" She asked as she traced the top of his glass with her fingers.

Like always, the lady was too close for comfort.

"S-some milk, bananas, apples and oranges." He stammered out as her body was pressed up against his.

"Healthy." The heroine simply commented. "Anything else your onee-san needs to know?"

He glanced over at the butler, hoping that he would save him again. To his dismay the old man was still at the kitchen. "W-well some sugar and b-broccoli."

She seemed taken aback his last response. "Broccoli? That's new, I never had that in a smoothie before. This better be good or else onee-san is gonna. . . _punish_ you."

To be honest he had no idea how it would taste. He just cut everything up and tossed it into the blender, it didn't matter to him all that much how it tasted. At this point he was fairly certain there wasn't anything worse than a mustard spinach and guava smoothie.

That particular concoction his mom conjured up every week wasn't going to be missed. Healthy or not, that stuff was gut retching no matter how many times he drank it.

"I think it'll be good?" He cautiously stated.

He saw Midnight take a sip of the drink. Afterwards she held the cup lightly in her hands, a contemplative look graced her features.

"Hmmm how do I put this. . _it's crap!"_

His face paled as the R Rated heroine brought out her whip from whatever hellhole it was hidden in.

"Time for _punishment_ Arkyn-chan!"

* * *

He made sure to keep a healthy distance away from Midnight as he rode in the backseat of the Rolls Royce. Thankfully, the crazy lady in her equally crazy outfit was sitting out in the front passenger seat but he still kept his guard up.

The whole fiasco during breakfast ended with a very stern command from the butler. Once again the man had come in clutch. At the same time he knew Midnight was far from satisfied with the results. Somewhere down the line she'd finish what she started, and that terrified him to no end.

"Young Arkyn, are you listening to me?"

The butlers voice drew him from his thoughts. "Uhhh. . .sort of?" What'd you say again?"

He heard him sigh from the driver's seat. "You'll be meeting the police chief today, make sure to be on your best behavior. If they really wanted to, they could push legal actions against you."

A grimace formed on his face. Yeah, he'd technically broken the law but all he was trying to do was help someone. That had to mean something right?

"The police chief is a tough but fair man, be honest with him and you'll be fine young Arkyn." He added, somewhat easing the pit of unease that had formed in his gut.

"Yeah, listen to the old man Arkyn-chan." Midnight cut in. "I've dealt with the chief before, he's a good guy. I mean, if it helps any I'm sort of in trouble too."

He looked up at her with a questioning look. "What for?" As far as he knew, she hadn't done anything wrong.

She scratched the back of her neck at the question. "Well. . .I technically caused the incident yesterday since I lost you. Had I kept a tighter leash on you then maybe you wouldn't have made that suicide run." She glared at him slightly.

"It wasn't _that_ bad. . ."

She licked her lips at his response. "So a concussion, broken ribs and a cracked spine isn't that bad?" A finger grazed the whip on her waist as a sadistic expression came over her. "My my Arkyn-chan, you know how to pluck a maiden's heartstrings."

He shrank into his seat. At this rate he'd be dead before the day was over.

"That is quite enough from the both of you." Arashi cut in while parking the car. "We're at the station so be on your best behavior you two."

With a grunt he pushed the door open before stepping out. As soon as he stepped out he realized just how much attention that was directed to the group, more specifically, him. Feeling uncomfortable with attention of strangers he quickly made his way into the police station.

"Is the attention bothering you, young Arkyn?" Arashi asked while leading them through the hall.

He nodded, even though the old man wouldn't be able to see it. "Yeah, you said my identity was safe right? How come people were looking at me like that?"

"Maybe it's the Rolls Royce?" He looked towards the new voice. The newcomer had his hands in the tan overcoat that covered his body and with a matching hat, he looked like the stereotypical detective. He even had black hair and eyes much like the rest of the Japanese population.

To his pleasant surprise he saw Kamui Woods standing next to the character. He seemed to be here for the same reason Midnight was, at least that was his guess.

"I think it's because you're the only blond haired kid who has the smarts to fight a villain." Kamui Woods commented. He still seemed upset at his little performance with the villain.

He could only shrug in response. There wasn't much he could really say to that. From the side the stranger moved closer and kneeled slightly.

"Anyway my name is Tsukauchi Naomasa, I'll be the one talking to you today about the incident yesterday." He said pleasantly while offering a hand.

Taking the hand in a loose handshake he simply nodded at the person. He just wanted to get this over with.

"If I may ask Detective Tsukauchi, what happened to Chief Tsuragamae? I was told that young Arkyn here would be talking to him."

The detective scratched his head. "Well. . .the chief had to attend to some important business that came up so I'm filling in for him. I apologize for the confusion."

Surprisingly the apology seemed to be directed more to him than anyone else. It had caught him off guard. "N-no, it's not an issue." He waved his hands in front of him, waving off the apology. "Um and if I can be honest, I would like to get this over as fast as possible."

He saw the detective blink at the rather blunt request before breaking out into a smile. "Alright, sounds good Ericson-san." The detective looked at the butler and Midnight. "I ask that you stay out here Arashi-san and as for you Midnight-san, I'll get to you afterwards."

With that he led him down the office to what he assumed was his office.

"In here Ericson-san." Tsukauchi said as he opened the door for him. "Go ahead and take a seat." He pointed to the chair. "Also, do you mind if I call you by your given name? Ericson is a bit of a mouthful."

He nodded in silence as he sat down on the surprisingly comfortable chair. He watched the detective walk around to his computer and rearrange some papers before sitting down. He couldn't help but be nervous at the relaxed yet calculating gaze emanating from the older man. What if he said something wrong? Would he be charged and get in more trouble? What would his parents say?

He blinked as he realized his colossal mistake, he hadn't bothered to call his mother yet. In fact, he wouldn't be surprised if she called any minute now.

"Now, let's get started Arkyn-kun. All I'm gonna do is ask a few questions and write down your answers. Don't worry about us pushing any legal action against you, from the footage we were provided you seemed to have good intentions behind the act." Tsukauchi paused as he propped up his elbows on the table and laced his fingers together. "That being said, what motivated you to do what you did?"

He couldn't help but advert his grey eyes away from the detectives black ones. "W-well. . .it's like. . .nobody was going to help and it made me angry."

"Angry?" The detective questioned.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Like, if we have these abilities that can help someone, then shouldn't we? That's just how I felt at the time. Eventually it just boiled over and. . .I fought."

"I see. . ." Tsukauchi paused as he wrote something on his computer. "And what do you remember about the fight?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Not much honestly. It was over pretty quickly and I got beat pretty bad. . ." A grimace formed on his face, that was the first time he'd lost that bad. "I do remember sticking a dagger into the guys leg, then him being fried and then being tossed around before I blacked out."

The older man nodded at his summary. "That's the gist of what happened. Now, could you explain your quirk to me in detail?"

"It's lightning and weapon creation." He saw Tsukauchi narrow his eyes and quickly explained himself. "It's a mix of my parents quirk. I can make weapons with the iron that's in my blood with my right hand and I can generate electricity from my body."

"I see. . .that's a little different from what we had first speculated."

"How?" He asked the detective.

In response Tsukauchi leaned back in his chair. "When we saw the footage we assumed your quirk was the creation of weapons that could store electricity generated from your body." He saw the man stiffen slightly before leaning forward. "What can you do with your lightning?"

"Well. . .not too much right now." He admitted. "I can speed up my reaction time and store electricity in anything that conducts electricity."

"Hmm. . .how much faster is your reaction time?"

He shrugged a the question. "I'm not sure, I never tested it out before."

Tsukauchi's lips thinned at the rebuttal. "And the lightning? Can you store it in any object? If so for how long?"

Once again he had to shrug. "As long as it can conduct electricity and I haven't tested out how long I can store the electricity yet."

"Hmmm . . .alright, that'll do for now regarding your quirk." The detective flipped through some papers before looking at him. "You came into Japan yesterday?"

He nodded. "Yes, I have all the paperwork at home right now if you need it."

Tsukauchi shook his head. "No, that's fine I don't need it. It just surprises me that you got into all that trouble on the same day you arrived." He ran a hand through his hair while letting out a quiet sigh. "You got some luck."

There wasn't anything he could really say to that so he opted to give the man a nonchalant shrug.

"In any case we're just about finished here, I just have one question. What are your goals here?"

The detective had kept the relaxed level tone he held throughout the conversation but Arkyn knew this question held a more critical weight to it. He set his face in stone and met the detective's gaze with his own. "My goal is just one thing and it's to be the greatest hero."

The level gaze from his so-called interrogator continued for a while before he let a small smile break through. "That's quite the statement Arkyn-kun. . .you have quite the mountain to climb."

"If a man can climb the tallest mountain without a quirk then I can surpass All Might." As soon as the words left his mouth, he couldn't help a blush from embarrassment. Had he really just say that to a detective?

To his surprise, the man just smiled at him. "That's a bold mentality to go with a bold statement. Not many kids your age think that way. . .nor do they have that kind of focus." He reached over the table and lightly ruffled his blonde hair. "Keep it up Arkyn-kun but I warn you now, don't _ever_ do what you did yesterday. Not only is it illegal to use your quirk in such a fashion but it's dangerous. For your safety and those around you, leave it to us police and pros."

"I understand, it won't happen again." He assured the detective. The words left a slightly bitter taste in his mouth. If he had the power to save then he should, damn the law and consequences. Yet he understood that as of now, it was unrealistic to hold onto that idea. He'd get his chance when he was in a proper hero course.

Tsukauchi merely let out a sigh. "Alright, we're finished here Arkyn-kun. You can step outside and relax a bit. Also if you don't mind, send Midnight-san in. I just have to talk to her and you guys can be on your way."

He nodded before getting out of the chair. "Thanks for having me." With a quick bow he turned around and left the office.

As he closed the door behind him he couldn't help a relieved sigh. It was as if a large weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Walking down the hall he was met with Arashi and Midnight sitting at the waiting room.

"Midnight-san." He called out while pointing a thumb behind him. "The detective wants to talk to you now." She gave him a nod before walking towards him. To his surprise she gently grabbed his shoulders and whispered into his ear. "Remember Arkyn-chan, it's onee-san. . .no _onee-sama_ to you."

A shiver ran down his spine as she swifty walked past him. Why couldn't she be normal for just one moment? In an almost robotic manner he walked over to the bench seats before sitting down next to the butler.

For a short while he looked around for Kamui Woods, unable to find him he lightly tapped the older mans shoulder,."Where's Kamui Woods?"

"Ah, he said he had some errands to run and left a couple minutes before you came out." Arashi looked at him with a bit of curiosity. "Is something wrong young Arkyn?"

He shook his head. "No, nothing is wrong. I just wanted to thank him for saving me yesterday." If the hero hadn't stepped in when he did. . .he would've been dead. It disappointed him that he couldn't say his thanks.

In an unexpected move Arashi placed a placed a hand on his head. "That's quite alright young Arkyn. I'm sure you'll have your chance soon enough. Like everything, patience will reward you."

He couldn't help but duck his head slightly from embarrassment. "Y-yeah, I hope so." Afterwards the duo fell into a comfortable silence, each retreating to their own thoughts.

"Young Arkyn." His attention was snapped to the older man. "I almost forgot, but school starts in the next couple weeks, April 9th to be exact. We already have you enrolled to start the 4th grade year, all we need to do is purchase supplies."

Just like that whatever wind in his sails were taken out, something Arashi noticed all too easily.

"Young Arkyn, school is very important. I understand you don't like it but if you want to be a hero then it is necessary." The butler lightly scolded him.

He took the reprimand with stride. "It's not that exactly. It just sucks that I have to repeat 4th grade." His mood soured a bit, that was something he could've done with forgetting forever.

"I'm surprised. Why are you having to repeat 4th grade?"

A sigh tore out of him. "It's because of the way the school schedules are different. In Finland, school starts in August and ends in June of the next year."

"I see, and schools in Japan run April through March." Arashi frowned a bit. "Why didn't your parents didn't put you in 5th grade?"

"Because they said the schools are different here so they wanted me to start off in 4th. Also I never got to finish the school year in Finland, only about 90 percent of it."

The comment drew a soft laugh from the otherwise stoic man. "Well it just means you got more chances to learn. Use this opportunity to your benefit and get used to the schools here. After all once you're done with primary school, you'll be going to Somei Private Academy for your junior high years."

"A private academy?" He asked incredulously. "Why?"

Arashi merely just folded his hands on his lap. "That is what Shindo-sama wishes."

". . .That's it?"

"That's it." The butler confirmed.

He sighed again. "Well I'm not gonna complain about that. I just hope I can live up to Yagi-sans expectations."

"I have no doubt you will young Arkyn." Arashi stood up from him seat and offered a hand. "That being said, Midnight-san is finally done so let's get going. There's much to do today."

Graciously taking the hand he pulled himself up and turned to look at a rather dejected looking heroine. He decided to ignore it, the lady had it coming with all the crap she'd been throwing his way.

From his position he saw the heroine and the butler talking about something before they turned around and began heading his way.

No words were spared as he fell in behind the duo. He offered a wave to the passing officers as he followed them out to the car.

When he finally got back in, he let himself practically melt into the plush leather seats. "So what are we doing now?" He asked while staring out of the window.

"Well like I said earlier we still need to get school supplies so that's what we'll do next." Arashi replied while lightly tapping the wheel.

For whatever reason their conversation seemed to draw Midnight out of her funk and back to her usual self. Which in itself made him weary of the lady just a bit more. The lady was strange by a default, though he'd never say that to her face.

"I don't think that's a good idea." She interjected while taking a glance back him.

"Why do you say that?" Arashi questioned.

She turned around while leaning her head into the headrest. "Well the incident happened yesterday, if he goes out right now then he'd probably attract a lot of unwanted attention. It also doesn't help that we're riding around in a car that stands out even in Tokyo traffic."

He had to admit the lady made sense, finally. Actually thinking on it, he was all for him not doing anything today and relaxing in his new home. Well there was one thing he wanted to do but he would have to find the time and place to bring it up to Arashi.

"I see. . .you bring up some very good points Midnight-san." From his seat, Arkyn could practically see the gears turning in the old man's brain. "Very well then Midnight-san, would you mind watching over young Arkyn at home while I go buy the school supplies and run a couple errands?"

"I don't mind at all!"

He paled as he realized that he'd get his wish to stay home, only issue was the sadistic heroine that he'd be trapped with.

Oh this fucking asshole.

He couldn't see the old man's face but he could imagine the grin on it right now. Two could play that game. He raised his hand, grabbing Arashi's attention. "I have a request if you don't mind."

"Yes young Arkyn?"

"Is it possible for you to look into a couple martial arts gyms? Like one's that teach boxing and other stuff." He leaned forward in his seat, already knowing the outcome.

"I. . .suppose I could look into it." The drumming on the steering wheel intensified. "How urgent is this?"

A smug smile broke his features, got him. " _Very_ urgent. I would like to begin my training tomorrow."

A sigh came from the butler as the drumming stopped. "I wished you would've told me this sooner young Arkyn. I didn't realize this was so important to you."

"I didn't either." He quipped, much to the ire of the man driving.

The rest of the car ride was done in comfortable silence, something Arkyn very much appreciated. Taking the chance, he gazed out to the passing scenery. Thus far his experience with Tokyo was rather bland, though he chalked that up to simply not having the chance to see the city properly.

It was something he would have to put off for a while. There was just too much to do with school and eventually training.

He glanced down at his hands. Yesterday had proved that while he may be strong for someone of his age, he still had a very long way to go. There wasn't anyone to help him regarding his quirk but he could most definitely get someone to help with the physical aspects of fighting, most notably boxing or something along those lines. Muay Thai also sounded like fun to learn.

Either way he wanted to be at the peak of physical performance. If he could just get that up to snuff then everything else will follow naturally. Somewhere down the line he'd also have to find an instructor to teach him how to fight with weapons.

If he could just combine both aspects of his quirk then he'd be set. At least that's what his father had said.

He was drawn from his thoughts as the car approached an already familiar apartment complex. His eyes flicked over to the R Rated Heroine. The next few hours were gonna be interesting to say the least. He didn't hate her, far from it.

The lady cared for him, in her own weird way. It was something he appreciated, he just wished that she would be more normal about it.

He undid his seatbelt as they approached his unit.

"Let's go relax in your new apartment Arkyn-chan." Midnight commented in a rather unnecessary sultry tone. "Your onee-sama will take _extra_ good care of you."

"Yeah yeah, I look forward to it." He shot back, surprising both himself and the adults in the car. Maybe his brain was fried from a lack of sleep? No, he had at least 7 hours of sleep. Maybe he was just going insane already. Either way, he knew he had messed up.

Midnight did not like to be challenged. No, that was wrong, she did enjoy a challenge if only because it brought out her sadistic streak.

"My my, little Arkyn-chan is already growing up!" The way she licked her lips only made him more apprehensive.

"I ask that you don't stray too far Midnight-san. Breaking the law can have dire consequences for anyone, even to the R Rated Heroine such as yourself." Arashi reminded her.

As he stepped out the car, he saw Midnight caressing that whip of hers in an excited manner. Yeah, he definitely screwed up.

She waltzed up to him and slung an arm around his shoulder. "Now now, let's hurry up. I know you're just as excited as I am." Using her taller frame, she effortlessly ushered him along.

As the sounds of the car slowly vanished, he felt Midnights hand gently rub his shoulder. It was oddly comforting and unexpected from the woman.

"There's a couple things I want to talk to you about, Arkyn." Her voice was soft, almost soothing. "It's about yesterday."

He could only dumbly nod at her. Midnight had a soft and caring side? Nonsense.

The rest of the walk to the apartment was uncomfortably silent. This just felt a little awkward for what he expected from Midnight.

As they walked into the apartment she continued to usher him along to the dinner table. There, he sat across from her. To his further wonder, Midnight took off her mask that outlined her eyes. It gave her a mature look, one that he hadn't seen before.

"Look. . . Arkyn, about what happened yesterday. . ." She sighed as her shoulder slumped. "I messed up really bad. I was supposed to watch over you and yet I managed to lose you. It was irresponsible of me and I'm sorry."

He waved his hands in front of him. "N-no, it's alright! You don't have to apologize Midnight-san!"

"But I do." She replied seriously. "I'm a pro hero and my mistake got you hurt. If anything, please accept my apology."

For a while he struggled to form a response, his mouth opened and closed but nothing came out. In the end he decided to bow slightly to her. "I accept your apology Midnight-san."

The action drew a laugh from the pro hero, making him crane his neck upwards. "You shouldn't be the one bowing Arkyn!" The giggles continued as she looked at him with a rather unreadable look. "But you have the right idea." With that said she lowered her head in a bow matching his own.

"Thank you for forgiving me."

* * *

Afterwards he and Midnight turned to the living room and relaxed on the sofa watching TV. Well she did, he opted to play around on his phone.

"Hey Arkyn-chan."

He looked up at the female hero. "Yeah?"

"I have a question." She glanced at him. "How come you were asking about a mix martial arts gym earlier? Do you have an interest in it?"

Putting the phone on the table he nodded at the question. "Yeah I have an interest but for the most part it's so I can use my quirk better."

That peaked her interest. "How so? Tell your onee-sama everything!"

"W-well a part of my quirk is to generate and control lightning. With it I can speed up my movements and reaction times by forcing the neurons in my body to fire off faster. Basically amping up my nervous system."

She hummed in thought. "So the reason you want to learn martial arts is directly linked to how effectively you can use your quirk?" A small smile made its way on her face. "Very good Arkyn-chan!"

He blushed at the praise. "It's mostly my dad, he's the one who gave me advice about the ways I can use my quirk."

"Even so, you have a really good understanding on how your quirk works at such a young age. I wasn't half as knowledgeable about mine when I was your age." A curious expression appeared on her face. "What about that other part? The one where you can make weapons?"

"Yeah, with my right hand I can create weapons by using the iron in my blood. It also makes it so that I can't use the lightning part of my quirk on my right hand."

She blinked at the last bit of information. "Wait, doesn't that mean there's an unbalance between your right and left arm?"

He winced at the question. "Yeah there is. I'm trying to work through it right now but it's slow going."

"How so?"

His right hand clenched unconsciously. "I can send lightning there but it's harder and weaker. Plus I can't create anything while it's active in my right hand." He glared down at the offending appendage. "When I try. . .it just feels _wrong_ , like I'm trying to look right and left at the same time.'

"I see." She trailed off. "And about the weapon creation. What can you create exactly?"

He relaxed his hand and shrugged. "Anything really, only downside is that whatever I make is made of iron and making weapons is easier for me for some reason."

"What do you mean?" Midnight asked as she tucked a leg underneath her.

"It's like I can make other stuff but things like knives, spears and swords take less concentration for me to make. If I try to make anything else in the middle of a fight, it just becomes a distraction." In fact, that and the issue with the lightning was something that seemed almost impossible to overcome.

Midnight held a contemplative look before sighing. "I have sort of an idea what the cause may be."

"Really?!" He jumped up excitedly

"But, I'm not gonna tell you. All I will say is that it probably has something to do with your brain. The rest is up to you Arkyn-chan!" She gave him a thumbs up. "You're on the right path, I'm sure your parents are proud of you"

He froze as he heard her mention that. His parents. "Oh. . .crap."

"What's wrong?"

He could feel the blood draining from his face. "I didn't call my mother yesterday like I promised." She was probably pissed off right now. He could practically hear her screams over the phones already.

Midnight laughed at his expense. "Well get to it mama's boy!"

Turning around he began walking to his room, all the while hearing the pro hero's laughter. He closed the door behind him and opened the direct calling app on his phone. With a gulp he dialed his mother. To his horror she picked up before the first ring had even ended.

"YOU NO GOOD LITTLE SHIT!"

Ohhh crap.

"Mom-"

"Don't even start young man! Your father and I were worried sick! What happened yesterday?"

Cold sweat started to break out. How would they take the news of him fighting a villain on day one of him coming here? He didn't even want to think about it. "Things got really busy yesterday mom, Arashi-san and I were grabbing school supplies and other stuff all day yesterday."

She didn't seem convinced. "Oh, so busy that you couldn't spare time for a 5 minute call?"

Crap. "Y-yeah well. . .it just it slipped my mind mom, I'm sorry." He apologized. There was no hope in fighting her or trying to convince her.

An exhausted sigh came over the phone. "Well. . .make sure to do better from now on dear. At least 2 calls per week, you understand?"

"Yes I do. I promise I'll be better." He assured. As long as they didn't know about what had happened yesterday, he'll be fine.

"That's good Arkyn. Now, tell me about what happened yesterday. I want the details." She commanded.

He was glad his mom couldn't see the grimace on his face. "Well, after I landed I met up with Arashi-san along with Midnight and Kamui Woods."

"I know about Arashi but who are the other two?"

"They're the two heroes that were protecting me." He answered. "They're really nice people."

He heard his mother hum. "What about the school supplies and 'other' stuff you had to do?"

"We got in a car, drove to the store and got the school supplies. Afterwards we went around looking at a bunch of gyms and after that I unpacked all my stuff. Then I went to sleep."

"Gym? For what, exercise?"

No to hang out. "Yeah, we were looking about martial arts gyms. I'm just taking dad's advice."

"I see, well I trust your father knows what he's talking about so I'm not too worried about that." Her voice grew in worry. "Just. . .just make sure to enjoy your childhood Arkyn."

He got confused at his mother's worry. "What do you mean mom?"

"Well honey. . .you've been training, studying and training some more for the past year. I worry that you're just throwing your childhood away because of your dads ambition."

"Mom-"

"Listen Arkyn." She interrupted. "Your father has impossibly high expectations of you, you already know that. Just don't let yourself become blinded by it. Whatever it is, your father is proud of you and so am I. Relax and enjoy your time there, train when you need to but have fun while you can. It's no fun being an adult."

He smiled at the final bit. They always liked to claim that while complaining about one thing or the other. "I will mom, I promise. I'll make you and dad proud."

"Honey, you already make us proud."

"I know. . ." He whispered back. It was unintentional but his voice grew quiet. "I'll train and train and train but I'll have fun too. Just you watch mom, I'll be in UA before you know it." He'd work, train and study and enlist into the top hero academy. That he swore.

"I know you will dear. . .anyway I have to go now Arkyn. Make sure to call me again soon ok? Next time I'll make sure your dad is around. . ." She trailed off into an incomprehensible mumble. "I know you're tired of hearing this but make sure to eat 3 square meals a day and don't forget about your diet too. Don't go to sleep too late and wake up on time for school. I love you my dear Arkyn."

He smiled at the heartwarming and soothing voice of his mother. "Love you too mom."

"Alright, it's goodbye for now. I'll talk t o you later."

"Yeah mom, see you later." With that the phone call ended. He sighed as he dodged the proverbial bullet with his mom. If she found out what had happened, he was positive that they would pull him out of Japan by tomorrow.

The whole encounter with the villain put it into perspective just how far he had to go. It was sobering yet motivating. He fully intended to start training tomorrow if possible. His fists clenched, the goals were set.

Next step, UA.

* * *

A/N: Aight fools, chapter 3 is out and we can finally hit the start of My Hero Aca! I'm excited to write the next chapter and as a fair warning, it's gonna be a time skip of about 5 years since I won't wanna bore you guys with more backstory. Arkyn will get fleshed out as the story progresses along with Class 1A, hope you guys are looking forward to it as I am. Anyway, see you next time my fellow nerds! Review! And worship the Entity! Wait this isn't Dead by Daylight. . .WELP

P.S. MOMO is best grill. She dummy THIICCC


	4. Chapter 4

Arkyn blew the hair out of his grey eyes as he stood in front of the mirror. Taking the moment in time, he thought back to his journey so far.

The last 5 years had gone by fast. He quickly got used to being the only Finnish kid in the school and if that wasn't enough there were still people who recognized him from the incident he got involved in. That was crazy in itself but the attention kind of felt nice.

The again, he stood over most of the Japanese population at 6 foot 3 inches. At 15 years old, he was tall but it wasn't unexpected. His father was a hair over 7 feet and his mother was just barely under 6 feet. It was just another thing to make him stand out among the crowd, something Midnight would often tease him about.

He absentmindedly began pulling his blonde hair up into a bun. It was a motion he was all too familiar with.

The last 5 years had been interesting with Midnight placing herself as his "onee-sama." He never called her that nowadays though. It would just be too weird to call her that.

"Arkyn! Hurry up and eat breakfast!" Speaking of the devil, that was her.

"Give me a second!" He replied as he finished up the bun before checking himself over in the mirror. The sides and back of his head were faded, leaving the top bun to stick out. Wasn't the most practical haircut but he liked it.

He nodded to himself in satisfaction before putting on a plain grey tank top.

Walking out of the bathroom and into the hallway, he ambled on over to the living room where he saw Midnight setting the table for breakfast.

"I'm surprised you were able to come over and make breakfast for me today Nemuri-nee." He commented as he sat down in a chair. Usually it was him making the food for her as she lazed around in his apartment.

She huffed at the comment. "What kind of sister would I be if I couldn't even make a good luck breakfast for my little brother?"

He glanced over at the giant jug of coffee on the kitchen counter. "A bad one but you didn't have to get up early just for this. I know you're busy with being a teacher at UA." Not that he was complaining about the food, the pancakes looked really good. She even remembered the chocolate.

"Nonsense! It's your first day of high school! I think that's reason enough right?" She patted him on the head. "Good work on getting recommended through. All that hard work paid off right?"

He nodded as he began eating. "Yeah but you and Shinji-nii put in the recommendations for me. I had a leg up over everyone else." Not even Tenya got a recommendation.

"True but we only did it because we decided you deserved it. Your performance at Somei impressed even Yagi-san. He's damn near Impossible to impress you know?"

Oh he knew, from the few times he had met the CEO of Shindo Shipping, the man was a cold businessman. He was kind to him of course, but there was a coldness that lingered on him like a cloak. "I know and I'm grateful. It just feels like I cheated you know?"

"Don't think on it, you deserved it a hundred percent." She pointed a fork to his plate. "Now finish eating and get dressed. I have to leave in a few minutes."

He looked over and saw that she didn't even have a plate. "You already ate?" He asked through a mouthful of pancakes.

"Yes I did." Her eyes narrowed. "And what did I say about talking with your mouth full?"

He shrugged at her while downing the pancakes with water At this point he was hard pressed to find her all that intimidating. Especially with how much shorter she was compared to him. "I don't know but don't you need to be an educator somewhere else?"

For a while she didn't respond, only leveling a small glare at him. Eventually she sighed. "You gotten a lot more defiant over the past few years Man Bun-kun." She lightly hugged herself in a childish manner. "Where did my innocent little Arkyn-chan go?"

"He left the room as soon as you entered it Nemuri-nee."

* * *

Stretching his arms over his head Arkyn let out a sigh as he felt his joints pop.

He walked at a leisure pace towards UA, not really under any rush. The high school was less than half an hour from his apartment. It surprised him when he learned that the prestigious school was so close by. Then again he shouldn't have expected anything less from Yagi-san.

The butterflies in his stomach made him more jittery than he would like to admit. This was his stepping point into the life of a hero. The fact that he was basically sponsored into the school didn't help to lessen the expectations. Not only was his dads name on the line but also Midnight and Kamui Woods names too. Those two had pushed his recommendations through after all.

It was all the more reason to do his best.

Looking up, he saw the famous gates of UA in the distance. Straightening his uniform he locked his gaze on the UA sign planted predominantly for everyone to see.

A large smile broke his features. Finally, the fruits of his labor bore results after 5 years of working himself to the bone. It was a chance to see how he stacked against his peers and he knew it wasn't going to be easy.

He had gotten to see a snapshot of the competition during the test for the recommended students. It was definitely going to be tough but he expected that, almost relished at the challenge.

It wasn't long before he stood in front of the massive gates of UA. Sparing one last glance he walked into the campus. To his relief, finding class 1-A was relatively easy.

He could only gape at the gargantuan door that had the class designation implanted on the front. To his side he found someone else doing the same.

"Pretty big huh?" He asked to the green haired stranger. "You in 1-A too?" His voice seemed to startle the guy as he stammered out a reply.

"Y-yeah, it's probably for people with gigantification quirks and y-yes, I'm in 1-A."

He frowned inwardly as the smaller figure pressed his fingers together. The guy was really shy, he'd change that in time. "Nice! I'm Ericson Arkyn, don't even try my last name though, it sounds weird in Japanese. Anyway! Nice to meet you!" He smiled as he reached out a hand for a handshake.

"Ah-ah n-nice to meet you. My name's M-Midoriya Izuku."

Wait? Midoriya? He knew that name from somewhere but as quickly as the thought came, it left his mind.

He gripped the hand tightly, gauging Midoriya's reaction. Like he thought the smaller guy winced as he felt the uncomfortable pressure yet no response ever came. There wasn't even an attempt to grip his hand tighter. Frowning he let go of the hand.

As he turned around he saw a brown haired girl walk up to Midoriya. "Hey! It's you! The plain looking one with the freckles!"

Shaking his head he waved the green haired shorty goodbye before stepping into the room. Standing just past the doorway he scanned the room.

Everyone was either sitting down or standing around their chosen desks. His eyes locked onto a familiar figure.

It was Tenya talking to some blonde haired kid who had their feet on the desk. He decided to walk closer, knowing Tenya he was probably asking the guy to put his feet down or something.

"I ask that you put your feet down, think about our upperclassmen who came before us!" Tenya even had the erratic chopping motions with his hands.

That was just like him, too serious for his own good sometimes.

"Yo! What's up Tenya!" He cheerfully greeted with a two fingered salute.

The serious look on his face morphed into a smile. "Arkyn, good to see you again. I heard you got in through recommendations. As expected of my former class president, always someone to strive for."

Again, Tenya was far too serious for his own good. His little mentioning about the recommendations drew some looks to him. It was ok though, Tenya was trustworthy and frankly the only one he had any attachments to in the classroom. Hopefully he could count on his support whenever the time came to pick a class president.

"Same here, always good to see a familiar face. How was your break?" He asked amicably while leaning on the blonde haired kids desk. The action forced him to tuck his feet off of the desk.

"Oi teme, get your hands off my desk!"

He glared down the enraged guy. "Why should I? If trash puts his feet on a desk then why wouldn't I be able to put my hands on the same surface?"

Silence settled in the classroom. Nobody forgot the fact that the very same kid that was being told he was trash, had gotten the top score at the entrance exams.

Tenya crossed his arms across his chest. "I would be careful that Arkyn, Bakugo-kun has a bit of a temper."

Bakugo? That was his name? No matter. "It's alright, I've dealt with issues before. Nothing but a bump in the road Tenya." He commented offhandedly. The confidence in himself never waivered. Bakugo was nothing.

Abruptly, Bakugo stood up. His stair fell back and his hands were lit with small explosions. "You wanna fight Man Bun?"

He matched the glare with his own. "I dunno. . ." The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as his quirk powered up. "Do you wanna get embarrassed?'

"Settle down you two." He turned to the new voice. The man had long black hair with a rather scruffy appearance yet the way he commanded them proved his position.

Relaxing, he powered down his quirk and picked a seat towards the back of the room. It was a seat that was at the very back, next to a rather familiar black haired girl. "Sorry sensei! I just got carried away!" He gave the man a sheepish smile before taking a seat at his desk.

In the corner of the desk, the number 21 was placed in a small circle. He glanced next to him, greeting the familiar face. "Morning, aren't you from the test?" He asked, referring to the specialized test for those that were recommended.

She nodded at him with a small frown. "Yes I was and I remember you too, Ericson-san."

Shit, she actually remembered his name. "Y-yeah, if you would like you can simply refer to me by my given name. I know my family name is a little mouthful." He really hoped she wouldn't ask if he remembered her name, that would just be embarrassing considering she remembered his.

"Perhaps." She replied cryptically before turning towards the front.

He did the same, wondering if he did something to piss her off. She wasn't this cold at the exam, that much he remembered. In the end he opted to mentally shrug at the development, he'd figure it out later.

Gazing at the teacher in the front, he had to raise an eyebrow at the exhausted appearance of the man. He'd never seen a pro hero so lethargic before. The yellow sleeping bag he was holding was just another mystery behind the figure.

"My name is Aizawa Shota, I'll be your homeroom teacher." The scruffy man pulled out some clothes from the sleeping bag. "This is your gym attire, I know it's sudden but put these on and head out to the P.E. grounds."

* * *

After putting on his gym clothes he followed his teacher out to the P.E. grounds. The affair was done pretty quickly and everyone was chatting about in a relaxed manner.

In the back of his mind he knew something was up. UA was known for its unorthodox teaching methods and giving a lot of freedom to the individual teachers. That kind of flexibility made it hard to gauge what would happen next.

Eventually the class reached a wide open field that seemed to stretch forever. He saw his teacher stop and turn to face the class.

"This is the training grounds where physical training happens and today we're gonna assess the limits of your quirks and bodies by doing a few tests." Aizawa pointed at Bakugo. "You, grab a ball and walk over to this circle."

He looked on curiously as the explosive teen grabbed a ball and walked up to a small circle drawn on the ground.

"Alright. "Aizawa nodded. "Now, throw that ball as hard as you can using your quirk." The man pointed downrange, showing the expanse of the open field.

He saw as the blonde teen looked down at the ball as he readied himself. Bakugo stretched his arm before winding up to throw the ball.

"Die!" With the triumphant cry Bakugo chucked the ball with an explosive backed throw.

Following the trail of smoke he whistled as the ball continued to fly. That was much farther than he expected.

"All of you need to find out the max of your abilities." Aizawa stated as he turned around while holding a device. "It's the best way to know what your strengths and weaknesses are." He showed them the result of the throw.

An impressive 705 meters.

That was going to be tough to beat.

He could feel the excitement build within him. This actually looked pretty fun.

"I see you guys aren't serious yet so I'll make it more interesting." He turned his attention to his teacher. The grave expression on his face squashed whatever elated feelings he had. "The one who places last will get expelled."

The class fell silent at the ultimatum.

He narrowed his eyes, could a teacher even do that? "Aizawa-sensei, is that even allowed? Today is our first day."

The piercing stare he received from the scruffy man put him on edge.

"Yes, I can do that. Freedom is given to us teachers to hand out punishments and rewards as we see fit." Aizawa gave him a careless shrug. "Those who can't perform, I will consider to have zero potential and expel them."

His jaw tightened at the response. He should've seen this coming.

"What? Don't tell me you're getting cold feet now, recommended-san?" Aizawa lightly taunted with narrowed eyes.

He matched the gaze with his own. Was he just trying to get a rise out of him? Or did the man have an ulterior motive in provoking him?

"You're from the incident with the jackhammer villain 5 years ago, aren't you?" Aizawa suddenly said, shocking everyone present.

"How'd you know?" He asked, surprised that the man remembered him. That was 5 years ago, by now most people had forgotten about that. The fact that he could pick him out regardless of how he stood out made him nervous.

His teacher put his hands in his pocket in a carefree manner. "It was just a guess."

The cryptic answer only served to annoy him. Didn't help everyone was whispering about him now. Fuck it then. "Alright sensei let's make it more fun, how about you expel me if I don't get first place?" Call him vindictive but the wide eyed look his sensei gave him was worth it.

"Are. . .you sure that's wise Arkyn?" Tenya asked him tentatively.

He didn't bother sparing him or anyone a glance as he continued his standoff with the teacher. "It's fine Tenya, I got this."

"You're awful confident to say that in front of all of us, Ericson-san." He chose to spare a look to the familiar black haired girl. He still didn't know her name.

The girl still held the frown she had from when he saw her back at the classroom. Not that he particularly blamed her, he basically put the whole class down on the very first day. "If I don't have confidence in myself then who will?" He shot time for being friendly was long over and he had enough of standing around. "Sensei, can we get started?"

"Yeah, first up is the 50 meter dash. You'll be going in pairs so go ahead and line up in two rows." He saw Aizawa frown slightly. "Actually, someone is gonna be by themselves since there's twenty one of you."

Bakugo spoke gave his suggestion in at the announcement. "Since Man Bun is so confident, why doesn't he go first, sensei?"

Arkyn glared at the kid, Man Bun? Was that what he was gonna get called? "I'll have you know the hairstyle is practical by the way." He shot back at Bakugo.

"Did I ever ask you?" Bakugo growled.

"No, but you seemed like the kind who lacks mental capacity so I thought I'd help you out."

"Enough!" He looked away as Aizawa stepped in once again. "You go first Arkyn and hurry it up."

He nodded at his teacher before making his way over to the starting line. Standing ready at the line he powered up his quirk to its max.

Blue electricity arced around him as he focused his attention on the finish line.

The Olympic world record for the 50 meter dash was somewhere in the five and a half seconds, with his physical abilities amplified by his quirk he guessed he'd be within the five second mark.

"Ready?" Aizawa, readied the timer.

He tensed his body as he waited for the go.

"Go!"

The world around him blurred as he shot off the line. He breathed hard as he sucked in air to fuel his muscles. It was over before he knew it, 50 meters was child's play compared to what he was used to.

"3.98 seconds. . .impressive." Aizawa mumbled as the timer displayed the result on the screen.

At the finish line he breathed deeply as the lightning around him disappeared. That was definitely faster than what he was expecting. All that hard work really did pay off.

"As expected of my former class president!" He looked at a very fired up Tenya Iida. "Such results from a quirk that doesn't focus on speed! The training-"

"Tenya." He interrupted. "Another time." His friend really was too serious for his own good.

Tenya nodded at him. "Very well."

Thing was, he knew that Tenya would continue later. He didn't know whether to be flattered or annoyed. Shaking his head he tossed the thoughts from his mind, it was time to see what his classmates had in store for him.

He stood back with his arms crossed as he watched his classmates applied their unique quirks to the situation. It was mildly interesting to see the ways different quirks could be applied. Iida on the other hand, simply blew the competition out the water.

Tenya's time was the only one that bested his own, coming at a blistering 3.24 seconds. Then again, he expected that.

Afterwards they sped through the Grip Strength Test, the Standing Long Jump and the Sustained Sideways Jump tests. In each he never scored the top spot but always made sure to come in the top 5. His quirk really wasn't helpful after the 50 meter dash and he had to rely on his physical performance to make up for it. It was something the class noticed, especially after the ultimatum he set for himself.

Finally, it was the Pitch test that Bakugo had demonstrated earlier.

He tried not to show it but the pressure was slowly eating away at him. He had to make a big impact on one of these next few tests.

From the sidelines he watched as the brown haired girl he saw with Midoriya step up to the circle. Surprisingly her throw was rather weak but the ball flew. . .and flew . . and flew until it disappeared entirely.

She had gotten a staggering _infinity._ How the hell was he supposed to beat that?

As if that wasn't enough Midoriya had left an impressive 705 meters. Who knew the small teen was packing a quirk like _that._ Although from closer inspection he saw the swollen finger on Midoriya's right hand. Seemed like he wasn't able to control his quirk all that well. Strange.

"Arkyn? Arkyn!"

He snapped from his musing as the teacher dragged him out of his thoughts. "Yes?"

"You're up. Also after this is the 3 kilometer run."

Nodding at the instructor he grabbed one of the softballs and stepped in the circle. He took a glance down and couldn't help a frown. With his taller frame the circle was just barely big enough for him to spread his feet beyond shoulder width.

"You know. . ." He turned to look at the voice, it was the black haired girl with the ponytail. "There hasn't been an event where you placed first yet, Ericson-san."

He leveled a glare at her, as if that was some grand news. "So what?"

"You may get expelled."

He clicked his tongue at the comment. What an annoyance.

"Getting first in this test is also impossible, infinity girl set the bar way too high." This time it was the blonde haired idiot with the electricity quirk.

Scratch that, they were all an annoyance.

He shook his head, brushing the comments away and focusing on what he had to do. First was definitely impossible but second was doable. He needed to focus.

He spread his legs shoulder width and bent his knees slightly, raw physical prowess wasn't the right move here. Placing his left hand with the ball on his right palm he imagined the object into reality. It had to be heavy and sturdy enough to combat the winds. Aerodynamic enough to cut through the air yet balanced enough to maintain its course with the sphere object.

With his secondary powers, there was only one option. A spear.

He ignored the gasps and murmurs of those around him and only focused on his goal, 1 kilometer.

He gazed at his creation. The spear was plain silver and at the neck where the sharp edge met the shaft, laid the softball. Part one was done.

Part two was the hard part.

He tossed the spear into his left hand and channeled his lightning into the spear. The focal point was at the tip of the spear. If he could lower the drag coefficient enough by letting his lightning cut through the air then he could achieve the distance he wanted.

His left hand channeled lightning while his right created weapons. The imbalance was still an issue he never figured out but for this, he'd make due.

Lightning crackled around him brighter than before and the air turned static, causing those around him to take a step back.

At the tip of the spear, condensed lightning arced off the blade.

He pulled the spear back with his left hand and let his guiding right point upwards. His left leg bent low as he loaded his weight on it, his right leg stepped slightly forward. His entire body twisted as he squeezed every last power from every muscle of his body. From the legs to the hip to the shoulders and finally his arm, he roared as he threw the spear as hard as he could.

The spear left the eyesight in a flash, the only visible part being the bright blue lightning that covered the weapon.

He recovered from his position and gazed the expansive field in front of him. After what felt like an eternity he heard his teacher call out the result.

". . .883 meters."

That was shorter than he wanted but in the end he accepted it with a triumphant fist pump. "That's how it's done!"

His classmates stood by silently, too stunned at what had happened. He shattered the record that Midoriya and Bakugo had placed.

"Good work Arkyn." Aizawa complimented with a small nod.

He beamed under the praise. "Thanks, Aizawa-sensei." It wasn't first place but it was good enough, for now. After that, his confidence was at an all time high. The next test was the 3 kilometer race. The only person he had to worry about was Tenya and maybe the ice guy, Todoroki? All he remembered was the fact that he was Endeavors kid.

From what he remembered during recommended test, iceman could propel himself at a fast rate with his ice. He did remember the guy slowing down a bit towards the end. He didn't know if it was his quirk or physical ability but the guy didn't have the endurance of him or Tenya.

Tenya on the other hand was his biggest obstacle, and he knew it too. He was at a disadvantage against his friend.

"The route of the run is going to take you around a part of the campus. Everything is marked so it's your fault if you get lost." Aizawa pointed to the start and finish line. "You'll make a circle and finish here. Also, if any of you are thinking about cutting the course. . .you're welcome to try."

He nodded in acknowledgement before walking up to the starting line. Next to him, Tenya lined up with a small but determined smile. "Let's do our best Arkyn."

"Yep, let's do it.' He agreed while activating his quirking once again. He couldn't afford to pull any punches here, from the start he had to push at full capacity. Even then it wouldn't be enough to gain the lead on his friend, what he hoped for was for Tenya to overexert himself and tire out quickly. That was the only way he could secure the first place.

"Everyone ready? Go!"

He and Tenya exploded off the line, leaving everyone else behind. As he sprinted he saw Tenya from his peripherals, they were neck and neck. The scenery around him blurred as he focused solely on his friend and the race.

Eventually as the meters began to pile up, he began to pant as he struggled to keep his pace. By now he didn't know how much longer he had left but Tenya had small lead on him. That was expected, this was his element after all.

As he exited a corner he saw the finish line up ahead, it couldn't have been more than 200 meters. He saw Tenya briefly look back him. Growling he dug deep and pushed forward, managing to close the distance between him and Tenya.

He panted heavily as his friend pushed ahead slightly, dashing his chances of passing him. He crossed the line just a hair behind Tenya, second place again.

Inwardly cursing he bent over as he struggled to breathe. If he was just a little faster then he could've won, damnit.

After awhile he finally gained the strength to stand back up. To his horror he instinctively leaned to the side as he threw up his breakfast. After a couple heavy dry heaves he spit out the gunk in his mouth from the bile.

"Shit, that sucked." He whispered to himself with his hands on his knees. Looking around he found Aizawa standing off to the side, not even remotely worried about what had happened. "Aizawa-sensei, can I go wash out my mouth?"

His teacher nodded at the request. "Yeah you can and take Iida with you, go ahead and drink some water while you're at it."

He gave his thanks and let out a tired sigh as he and Tenya walked over to the nearest building. "What was your time, Tenya?"

"Four minutes and twenty six seconds. You came in right behind me at twenty nine seconds Arkyn." Tenay began chopping his hands in the air. "Such performance Arkyn! Truly, I may have won but I still have much to improve on!"

He rolled his eyes at his friends antics. He placed his hands on his waist as he sucked in deep breaths, his heart was still beating wildly.

Thinking back on the results of the race he couldn't hold back a grimace. He lost by a whole three seconds, that was disappointing. What made it worse was Tenya was not even close to his exhaustion, meaning he still had plenty of reserves left in him.

"By the way, how are you feeling Arkyn? That was pretty messy back there." Tenya asked in a worried tone.

He gave his friend a halfhearted thumbs up. "Feeling alright, I'll be good to go once I wash this shit out of my mouth."

Tenya only nodded back at him, they both knew he wouldn't make excuses to quit.

By the time he and Iida had finished they saw the others start to finish. Well at least he finished in second place, again. The thought soured his mood even more, losing was unacceptable and he had been on the losing end all day.

He'd have to train harder then, maybe switch up his conditioning. Either way, today wasn't the result he was looking for.

As he got closer he heard Aizawa talking to those who had finished. "The test is almost finished, you only got the situps and pullups portion left."

His mood slightly lifted at that. Now that, he was confident in.

Surprisingly, his teacher didn't tell the others to grab a drink of water. Why was that, he wondered.

He tossed the thought out of his mind, it wasn't his problem. What was his problem was his clothes sticking to him like glue thanks to his sweat. It was gonna be a pain to get this thing off later.

For a while he relaxed with Tenya, chatting about random subjects as they waited for everyone to finish. By the time the last guy had finished he was already ready to go and unfortunately for those who finished last, they were left with only a couple minutes before the next test started.

"The hell? Who puked?" Bakugo pointed out at the puddle of bile.

"Yeah . . .I've been meaning to ask that too. . ." That was the tape guy, Sero?

He sighed as he owned up to it. "That'd be me."

"So you're the only one who puked?" Bakugo asked, much to his ire.

"Do you see any other puddles of puke?" He shot back.

Unsurprisingly he got a laugh in return. "No but isn't that just weak?"

Once again, Aizawa stepped in. "Quit fighting every time you two see each other." Surprisingly Aizawa turned to address Bakugo. "There's nothing wrong with throwing up after a workout, it just means he worked harder than you or anyone else here for that matter. Frankly speaking Arkyn came in at 4:29, meaning he kept up the pace he showed during the 50 meter dash all through the race."

The news had shut the explosive teen up. Thank god.

Afterwards the class had paired up in couples for the situps. He had Tenya as his partner. For two minutes they were supposed to crank out as many sit ups as they could. Tenya ended up with a respectable 92 while he crushed the competition afterwards with 116 sit ups.

Finally he got first place in an event. In the back of his mind he knew the tests were only to bring out the upper limits of their quirks and physical abilities, not to compete against the others. Even so, his competitive nature took over. He'd get first in pull ups too.

Much to his surprise there was only one bar available for the class so everyone lined up for their turn.

The rules were simple. Chin had to be over the bar and both arms had to be locked out, overhand and underhand grip was allowed. Like the other tests, quirks were allowed though no one really had a quirk to aid them in pull ups. Only a handful would be able to keep up with him, namely the other two giants of the class. One was more muscular than him and the other had six arms.

Coincidentally, he and those two were the last three in the line.

He eyed the two in front of him. One gained strength from sugar and the other was naturally strong with his 6 arms. This would be interesting.

Unsurprisingly the line moved quickly, no one had broken the twenty pull ups yet. That would change soon.

Even as the large teen downed some sugar and began cranking out pull ups, he held his confidence. These two were among the last to finish the race and because of it, they were still tired.

"That's twenty seven Sato, good work." Aizawa nodded at the exhausted teen before motioning the guy with six arms forward. "Shoji, you're up."

As Sato rested he saw him get a couple compliments, much to the guys embarrassment. At least Sato was friendly.

He watched in mild curiosity as Shoji began his test. Like he had thought, Shoji was still tired from the run.

". . .Fifty one pull ups, good work Shoji." Even so that result was ridiculous. What a guy.

He didn't even need Aizawa to call him up, he was already at the bar as soon as Shoji dropped and walked to the side.

Shoji also got a round of applause and compliments from the class.

Jumping up, he grabbed the bar with an overhand grip and began.

Five quickly turned into ten and ten turned into twenty and by the time he had hit forty, he was struggling.

He let himself hang for a second before resuming.

Just five more he thought. With a struggle he managed to hit forty five before he rested again.

Taking another deep breath he desperately cranked out another five more.

Just two more. Grunting loudly, he grit his teeth as he tried to beat the previous score. He failed as his arms shook and refused to pull his body up anymore.

Desperately trying one more time, he held his breath as his arms and shoulders flexed. He got halfway up before his arms locked up yet again. He ignored the dizziness as blood rushed to his head. Suddenly he felt something pop as he felt warm liquid rush down his nose, ignoring the surprised cries around him, he pushed onwards. Despite his best efforts his arms refused to work and his grip slowly loosened as the edges of his vision went dark.

When he came to he was held aloft by the scarf that was normally around Aizawa's neck.

"Wha-"

"You passed out." Aizawa simply stated. "You're also bleeding from your nose, get that checked out right now with Recovery Girl. Midoriya, help him get to the infirmary and get your finger healed too."

He lightly grabbed his head from the lingering dizziness, cursing all the while. In his mounting frustration he impulsively tore off one of the short sleeves of his clothes and stuffed it against his nose

The bewildered and shocked looks he received from the class were ignored without another glance. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he didn't even wait for Midoriya before stomping away.

* * *

"That's hardcore. . . " Kaminari commented as he watched the retreating back of Arkyn. He'd never seen someone who pushed themselves that hard before.

Jiro couldn't help but reply to the comment. "Right? I mean, the dude tried so hard he got a nose bleed and passed out on the pull bar and also puked from running so hard." In fact throughout the whole test, the guy never let up once. He always pushed himself at maximum capacity. In a way, it kind of intimidated her.

"That's a man right there!" Kirishima claimed as he clenched his fists. After seeing another man try so hard, how could he not be fired up? Originally the overly confident nature aura Arkyn exuded had pissed him off but now, that was different. He earned his respect.

"Alright, that's enough." Aizawa called out, shutting everyone up. "Hurry up and shower and clean yourselves up. Next class is Modern Hero Art History."

Tenya raised his hand. "Sensei! What about the scores?"

Aizawa pulled on his scarf in mild annoyance. "All you need to know is that no one is getting expelled. Now hurry up, you're cutting into your shower time."

A waved of relief hit the class and nobody really questioned it.

Tenya didn't back down though. He needed to know if his friend was going to get expelled. "Does that mean Arkyn came in first, sensei?"

This time he couldn't help a sigh. "Yes, now go. You don't want to anger your next instructor." He shooed the class away.

Slowly but surely the young teens made their way towards the buildings.

He gazed out to where the pitch test was conducted.

That Arkyn, was an interesting character. Not only did he finish first like he had said but he had placed in the top five in every single event. Even among the recommended candidates he stood head and shoulders above them. It wasn't just his quirk and physical prowess. There was a laser like focus he had rarely seen in kids his age.

Then there was Midoriya. He had zero expectations from the kid yet the younger teen proved him wrong.

A small smirk graced his features. This year was going to be interesting.

* * *

Within the girls locker room, Momo couldn't help a contemplative expression as she thought on the foreign student. The image she had of him when compared to the recommendation exams were vastly different.

The man she saw today was more. . .intense. There was a level focus in his eyes she hadn't seen before. Then there was the aura of confidence he had.

He had said to her. 'If I don't have confidence in myself then who will?' That kind of self confidence didn't develop overnight or on the spot. It was vastly different from the traditional 'I'm better' or something else along those lines.

The various commentaries from her fellow classmates drew her from her thoughts.

"Did you see how Arkyn created that spear? Who knew he had a quirk that could control electricity and make weapons?"

"I know right? And he's so strong too, physically I mean."

"And the way he got defensive when Bakugo made fun of his bun was so cute! Don't you think him and Todoroki-kun are cute?"

At this point she drowned out the conservation and focused on cleaning herself and enjoying the hot water. Her peace however, was interrupted shortly.

"Yao-Momo!"

She jumped slightly at the intrusion. "Yes, Ashido-san?"

The pink colored girl gave her a devious smile. "How come you were talking so freely with Arkyn-kun? Are you guys familiar with each other?"

Calming down her erratic heart she looked at the bubbly pink girl. "Yes, I met him and Todoroki-san when we were taking the recommended exams."

"Ohhhh, so you're _familiar_ with them right?!"

"I-I wouldn't say that I am familiar with them. I hardly know them at all Ashido-san." She turned around quickly, not wanting to show the blush on her face from the insinuation.

Ashido pouted at the answer. "Mou. . .you're no fun. Then how about who do you prefer? Arkyn or Todoroki?"

She sputtered at the question. "Wha- why would you ask such a question, Ashido-san?!"

"I'm just curious! So don't worry, nothing will leave this room!" She saw Ashido put her hands together. "I prefer Todoroki-kun, he's more my type than Arkyn. Now yours Yao-Momo!"

"W-well . . ."

* * *

"A-are you ok, Ericson-san?"

He glanced over at Midoriya. The shy kid was getting patched up by Recovery Girl. "Yeah, I'm fine Midoriya, thanks for your concern."

For the last half hour or so he and Midoriya got the chance to talk while they were getting treated. He quickly figured out the teen was rather introverted but also friendly. On top of that, the kid was sharp, incredibly so. The way he broke down his quirk from after only seeing it a handful of times impressed him.

"By the Midoriya, I've been wondering. . .what's up with your quirk? The backlash of using it almost makes it a handicap in a fight." From what Iida had told him, during the entrance exam the green haired teen had saved Uraraka by destroying the zero point villain. The cost of doing so had broke both his legs and right arm. For one reason or another Midoriya's body simply could not handle the stress of his quirk, it was strange.

At his question he saw the guy look down at his hands dejectedly. "Y-yeah, I don't have full control over my quirk yet so whenever I use it, it destroys my body."

He frowned at the answer, it was like he had just gotten his quirk but that was impossible. By the age of four, a person finds their quirk and from there on, the quirk grows with the individual. At this stage in his life, he should have at least _some_ control over it. "It's ok Midoriya, it just means you have to work on it some more."

As if it was that easy.

Midoriya only nodded at his comment. He above anyone else knew that of course.

It was never going to be easy but as he looked at his green haired classmate, he couldn't help but feel for his plight. It truly sucked to be in the position Midoriya was in. Perhaps, he could help a little.

"Midoriya, if you ever need help training or have some questions, you're always welcome to ask me. I don't mind helping." He said with a smile. Hopefully this would ease his mood some.

"There, you're finally healed up." He turned his attention at Recovery Girl. She handed him and Midoriya a slip of paper. "Take that slip of paper to your teacher, you two are free to go."

"Thank you and sorry for the trouble." Midoriya said as he took the slip.

He stood up and grabbed the slip too. "Thanks for the help Recovery Girl."

She merely turned back to her desk at the replies. "Humph, no need for all that, just do me a favor and don't show up here again for a while. Also shower and change before you do all that, you two stink."

He nodded and waved her goodbye before walking out of the infirmary. Standing outside the door he waited for Midoriya to finish talking to the resident nurse.

It wasn't long before he saw the tuff of green hair walk out of the office.

"Let's hurry and finish up, we're late to the afternoon classes." He saw Midoriya nod back at him before he turned around and started walking at a brisk pace to the locker room.

The walk was done in silence as he really didn't have anything to say. He actually enjoyed the silence and peace. Although he knew the moment he stepped back in that classroom that was going to be all over. Everyone had rather outgoing personalities and add the fact that he didn't get along with Bakugo meant there was probably going to be some insults thrown here and there.

It wasn't long before they reached the empty locker room.

He walked up to his locker and quickly stripped down. The hot shower was going to feel good and maybe wash away some of the sleepiness.

Much like before, he and Midoriya kept to themselves throughout the process.

He would admit that it was kind of awkward showering with another guy, even if they had individual stall.

Unable to really enjoy the hot water, he quickly cleaned himself off so that they could make it to the next class. While he didn't mind missing a class, it wasn't exactly the best way to start the first day of school.

Finishing his shower quickly, he turned off the shower and began drying himself off. As he began putting on his uniform he heard his green haired classmate just finish with his shower.

He frowned as he realized that his longer hair wouldn't be dry for a while. Which meant he'd have to keep it down instead of a bun. Maybe shorter hair was better?

Nah.

As he pulled his still damp hair behind his ears he walked out of the locker room and waited for Midoriya, again.

To his credit, his classmate rushed out not a minute later.

The rest of the walk was quick as he beelined it to the classroom. As he reached the classroom door couldn't help a tired sigh. That shower just made him want to curl up in his bed and pass out. Without another thought he opened the door. . .and saw someone very familiar teaching the class.

It was Nemuri-nee or as everyone else knew her, Midnight.

"Nemuri-nee?! You're teaching the class?" He couldn't help but be surprised.

She looked at him with a rather serious expression. "First of all, you will address me as your teacher. This is a learning environment, just because we're somewhat familiar with each other doesn't mean you can refer to me so casually."

He didn't believe that for a second. In the 5 years he had know her, there were a handful of circumstances where Nemuri-nee was actually serious. This wasn't one of them. "Can you not? You actually sound like a proper teacher." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Also how come you didn't tell me you were gonna be one of my teachers?"

She clicked her tongue. "Tch, you couldn't follow along like a good little brother? Gotta work on subtlety Arkyn- _chan._ " The devious smirk on her face told him not to challenge the fact that she added the suffix of 'chan.'

She was just baiting him to say something stupid and embarrass him in front of the class. Nope not taking that bait, he made that mistake one too many times.

He waved her off. "Yeah yeah, whatever you say Nemuri-nee." He ran hand through his hair as he made his way to his desk.

"By the way. . . how come your hair isn't in a man bun?" Midnight asked as he reached his desk.

Out of reflex he ran hand through his hair again. "Because it's wet."

"Wow, such a feminine response for the big bad boy."

"Screw you." He replied, much to the growing wonder of the entire classroom. The chance of a quiet afternoon was practically zero now. How wonderful.

"When and where?" His head snapped to Midnight, who held a rather sultry expression on her features.

He could feel a small blush on his face, much to his ire. "Wha-"

The face of absolute glee stopped whatever response he had. There was no point in trying to get into an exchange of words. The damage was done.

He heard a loud whisper from his immediate left, it was that short kid with the purple balls on his head. "You lucky bastard."

* * *

Arkyn sighed for what it seemed like the umpteenth time as he rested on his bed. The rest of the day had been hounded by those idiots who went crazy over the fact that he knew the "great" R Rated heroine, Midnight.

That one little runt, Mineta even asked him if he had sex with her. To which he replied by punting the kid into the nearest wall.

Then there was the black haired girl, Momo. She looked even less pleased at his supposed "relationship" with Midnight, even going so far as to tell him it was 'improper' for a teacher and student have such relations. Thankfully, he had somehow managed to clear things up that their relationship didn't go beyond a brother/sister relationship.

They definitely didn't need to know she popped in and out of his apartment at her leisure. If those idiots knew that then he would have no choice but to end all their lives out of the sheer annoyance that would no doubt follow.

Thankfully, that part of the day was over and he was home. Arashi was cooking some food and Nemuri-nee and Shinhi-nii would be here for dinner soon.

All in all, despite the crazy day, he had fun at school. Which was something he thought he'd never say.

Looking at his phone he made the familiar call to his mother.

\After a few rings she picked up. "Hello, Arkyn?"

A small smile wormed its way on his face. "Yeah, it's me mom."

"How was your first day at UA?" She asked.

"Great, I had a good time."

"I see. . ." She trailed off. "Do you like it there? And have you made any friends yet?"

He shook his head. "No mom, I just got acquainted with my classmates and yeah, I think I'm gonna like it here."

She hummed at his response. "Hmmm and what about Tenya? Did he make it in?"

"Yeah of course, he's in my class actually."

"That's great!" She exclaimed. Suddenly there was a rustle in the background. "Oh, Eric! Perfect timing, our son's on the tline!"

There was some loud stomping before he heard the phone being turned over. "Dad?"

"Yeah, it's me son. How you been?"

As always his dad had that deep and authoritative voice. "Been good, just a little tired."

"Hmm and how was your first day?"

He shrugged out of reflex. "Pretty good, our teacher made us do this test for our quirks and stuff."

"Really?" His dad seemed surprised. "Well, what was the test and how'd you do?"

"Just a lot of physical exercises, we were told to use our quirks and we'd be ranked on how we did overall." A thought just occurred to him, Aizawa-sensei never told him his score. " As for how I did. . ."

His dad picked up on his hesitation. "Did you do bad?"

"No, it's not that. I did ok, I think I placed in the top 5 for everything but. . ."

"But?"

He sheepishly rubbed the back of his beck. "I. . .told my teacher that if I didn't come in first place then he could expel me."

"Wha-WHY?"

"Because. . ." He stopped himself there. The whole scenario was a 'he said, she said' situation now that he thought back on it. "Actually, that's not important since I wasn't told that I was getting expelled so I guess I came in first."

He heard his dad's booming laugh echo throughout the house from over the phone. "Ahhhh that's great son."

"Yeah yeah, whatever old man." He perked up as he heard Arashi call for him.

"Young Arkyn! Food is almost ready, could you set the table for me?!"

"Yeah I will! Just one second!" He called back in Japanese before switching to Finnish. "Hey dad, dinner is ready so i gotta cut it short."

"That's fine son." His dad replied, somewhat disappointedly. "I know you must be hungry. Just stay out of trouble and continue training as you've always done."

He sat up in his bed. "Will do, don't have to say that twice."

"Good, see you later son."

"Yeah, talk to you later dad." With that he ended the call before standing up. As he stood up a piece of paper fell from his lap. It was a sheet with the pictures and names along with the quirks and brief description of each person in class 1-A.

He would have to thank Aizawa-sensei again tomorrow morning but for now, it was time to eat with his "family."

As he walked out he saw Shinji-nii and Nemuri-nee already sitting at the table. Sometime during his phone conversation, the Wooden Hero and the R Rated Heroine had made themselves at home. Just like it had been the last 5 years.

Yep, life was good.

* * *

A/N: So the chapter is finished! Let me know what you guys think! Hopefully I kept the everyone within character but if something seems a little off, let me know. I'm always accepting of criticisms so fire away. Anyway, til next time my fellow nerds!


	5. Chapter 5

Arkyn let out a loud yawn as he leaned against the podium that overlooked the classroom.

A clipboard was propped against the front of his hip as his right hand held it in place. His posture was slightly slouched and his legs were crossed. He used his left hand to scroll through some news on his phone. The news were wild after All Might had officially announced that he'd become a teacher at UA.

That was crazy to think of, the number one hero himself, may be one of his teachers. The thought excited him to no end.

Suddenly he heard a sound of shuffling near the door. Looking up from his phone he saw his teacher crawling into the classroom while encased by a yellow sleeping bag. The only visible part of him was his tired face that poked out from the bag.

"Morning, Aizawa-sensei." He greeted in a semi-cheerful way, mornings were never his thing. Another yawn escaped his mouth, as if punctuating his drowsiness.

The slithering stopped as Aizawa looked up at him. "You're early." He casually replied. The man didn't even look surprised that he had arrived early. "Class doesn't start for another 20 minutes."

He shrugged at the worn out looking teacher. "I know Aizawa-sensei. I had some free time this morning so I decided to come a little early."

"Mmm, how'd you even manage to get inside?" Aizawa mumbled as he slowly began stepping out of his sleeping bag. "The doors are normally locked."

He sheepishly averted his gaze. "I may have asked Nemuri-nee for the keys. . ."

Aizawa gave him an unreadable look. "Nemuri? Oh you mean Midnight-san. . .and she just gave you the keys?"

"W-well. . ."

"What'd you bribe her with?" Aizawa sighed.

He choked on his spit. "W-what? I-I mean. . ." The aloof expression on his teachers face made it hard to read what was going on in his mind. In the end though, Aizawa seemed like a trustworthy teacher. At least he hoped so. "I promised that we'd spend some time together this Sunday."

". . .Huh?"

"It's 'cause the two of us haven't been able to spend time lately due to school starting again." He quickly explained. "I've known her for a little over 5 years now and she's like a sister to me."

He saw Aizawa simply gaze at him with a blank expression. This guy was the most bland hero he'd met. Then again the two heroes he'd been around was Midnight and Kamui Woods so maybe his perception of heroes was a little skewed?

Suddenly, his teacher laid down on the floor, using the sleeping bag as a makeshift pillow.

"Yeah. . .she brought your name up during meetings before. As annoying as it is, she's vocal about her awesome 'little brother'." Aizawa mumbled in a bland tone before closing his eyes.

He sighed in relief. There were certain laws that teachers had to follow when regarding their students. With his close relationship with Nemuri-nee, he knew he had to keep it as "professional" as he could. That and he was still a minor.

In the end, she was teaching and guiding him to becoming a hero. It was all fun and games until someone got hurt or in trouble and the last thing he wanted was for Nemuri-nee to have her job under scrutiny.

A grumble came from the floor. "Is that an attendance sheet?"

He looked down at his teacher, who still had his eyes closed. "Yeah, it is." He was surprised the tired looking man had managed to see what was on the clipboard.

"Midnight-san?"

He nodded while looking down at the sheet. "Nemuri-nee said to 'lessen the load' for you, Aizawa-sensei." The only response he got was the quiet snores emanating from the sleeping hero.

Taking out his phone again, he checked the time. He grimaced, still another 15 minutes.

He gazed out into the hallway, the flow of traffic had definitely increased so he was sure that his early morning solitude would be coming to an end soon.

'I wonder what we're gonna do today?' He thought to himself absentmindedly..He actually wouldn't mind a normal school day. Yesterday had come out of left field and had him exhausted both mentally and physically.

Just maybe, today would be more. . .normal? Probably not.

He began to twirl the pen he'd stuck on the clipboard, mostly out of boredom. As he played with the pen, he saw the first person to walk into the classroom.

It was Midoriya.

"Yo, morning Midoriya." He greeted with little enthusiasm.

Midoriya jumped slightly from being surprised. "A-Ah! Good morning, Ericson-san."

He waved off the shorter teen. "You know you can call me Arkyn right? I know Ericson is a mouthful in Japanese."

"Ah. . .ok, if that's alright with you Arkyn-san."

He gave the timid teen a thumbs a lazy smile. "Yep!" Looking down at the attendance sheet, he checked Midoriya off.

"Um. . ."

He looked up at Midoriya who eyed him cautiously from his seat. "What's up?"

"If it's alright for me to ask. . .where are you from, Arkyn-san."

He smiled slightly. "I'm from Finland, I got here about 5 years ago to study." Actually now that he thought back on it, no one had asked him that yesterday, usually people were hounding him with questions like that.

"I see. . ." His classmate trailed off. "U-um also, your Japanese is really good Arkyn-san. I was surprised yesterday when I heard you talk so fluently yesterday.

He shrugged. "I had to learn quickly." And now that he thought about it, he was fluent in three languages. Finnish and Japanese were a given and he also knew English pretty well. That was mostly from his yearly trips back home where a fair bit of the population also spoke English as well. It also helped English was taught in school too.

Midoriya spoke up again after a short period of silence. "Arkyn-san, I have another question."

"Yeah?" He replied half heartedly as he saw a couple of the others trickle in. It was Momo and Jiro. "Morning, you two!" He waved before checking them off.

"Good morning, Ericson-san." Momo politely greeted as she took her seat.

Jiro waved at him lazily. "Morning."

He smiled at them before turning to his green haired classmate. "What's your question Midoriya?" From his position in the front of the class, he saw the reserved student grab a notebook and stand up from his seat.

His eyes tracked the teen as he walked up to him. To his utter surprise, Midoriya _bowed_ to him.

"C-Could you give me some advice with physical training?" Midoriya asked with his head down.

Looking around he saw the equally surprised expressions from the two girls. He broke his gaze with them and looked at the green haired teen.

Not bad Midoriya, not bad.

He uncrossed his legs and stood up to his full height. "Can you be more specific?"

Recovering from the bow, Midoriya rubbed his arm. "Yesterday, I saw how you performed at the tests. Except for the sit ups, which you placed first, you got the top 5 spots for _every_ test." A pained expression appeared. "You got first place and I'm pretty sure I got last. . ."

Ah, so he did get in first place. Good to know. "So-"

"And you also said yesterday if I had any questions that I could come talk to you."

He frowned as he got interrupted. Still, he tried to stay as pleasant as he could. "Yeah? So what's up?" He didn't miss the way Midoriya balled his fists and chose to stay silent. This was in his court now.

Midoriya gulped as he pressed forward. "You were trained professionally right?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I trained at Kamogawa Martial Arts Gym for the last 5 years."

"Do you think I could get in too?" Midoriya asked as he opened the notebook and readied a pen.

From his peripherals he saw others began to walk in by small groups. He'd have to hold off on attendance for a second. "It'll be hard, the owner is pretty selective when it comes to prospects. It's an expensive gym too."

Midoriya bit his lips. "How come?"

"Well, one of them is the current world middleweight boxing champion. Another one is the Japanese featherweight boxing champ and a bunch of them are contenders for the number one spot for their respective weight classes." Yep, the Kamogawa Gym was a full stack of freaks who could fight.

"I see. . ."

He saw the dejected expression on Midoriya's face and couldn't help but sigh. The guy looked like a lost puppy, damnit. "Listen. . .I could help you train some if you want me to."

"R-Really?!" Midoriya exclaimed excitedly.

He looked away from the excited teen. Great, now he had even more shit do to. "Y-Yeah, I don't mind it too much. Just know that I may not be able to train with you all the time."

Midoriya began furiously scribbling in his notebook. "That's great, as long as I can get a direction on how I can improve then I can-"

His eyes twitched as he watched the green haired teen mumble incoherently without pause. Seriously, what was up with this guy? Sighing, he raised his clipboard and brought it down lightly on Midoriya's head. "Quit it."

"Wha-"

He just pointed behind him.

Midoriya turned around and ducked his head in embarrassment as he realized he was the center of attention for everyone that was here. Face flushed red, he scrambled back to his desk.

He shook his head at his classmates antics before turning his attention to the door. It was Kirishima. "Yo, what's up!"

Kirishima waved at him as he took his seat. "What's up man? What are you doing up there?"

"Taking attendance, since our teacher doesn't want to." He replied as he jerked a finger to a sleeping Aizawa. It was actually amazing to see the man still sleeping with all the background chatter. What a guy.

Tearing his eyes away from the sleeping man, he looked at the attendance sheet. He looked at the clock behind him, less than five minutes until homeroom started. Everyone was here except for Tenya. Speaking of, where was he? It wasn't like him to be late.

"You already doing extra stuff man? It's only day two and you're already looking like our class president." Kirishima commented offhandedly in a joking manner.

He shrugged at him and to the rest of the class for that matter. "Yeah well. . .it helps I'm already used to this kind of stuff anyway."

Kirishima looked slightly confused at his reply. "What do you mean?"

"I was class president back in junior high. Through most of it actually, I'm just kind of used it at this point." He said tiredly. While it was definitely something he thought of as a cool thing to do, his experience with Japanese culture before coming here was through anime. He learned pretty quickly being at the head of the class was well. . .a lot of work.

It was work he did because people elected him and after he got it the first time, everything just snowballed. Now it got to a point where he was selected due to his "experience."

He really hoped he wasn't picked this year. Maybe save it for his second year. Yeah that sounded good.

"Oh, Arkyn! Arkyn!"

He turned to the bubbly pink hued Ashido and held back a wince. Her black sclera and yellow irises kind of freaked him whenever he saw it. She was a friendly girl though. "Yeah Mina-san?"

She pouted at him. "Mou, it's no fun when you call me that! Use 'chan' instead!"

Scratch that, _very_ friendly. "Yeah yeah, whatever Mina-san."

"Hmmph, meanie." Her pout turned into a smile as she clapped her hands together. "Anyway, what school did you go to with Iida-kun? You two went to the same school right?"

He nodded at the question. "I went to Somei Junior High." To his ire, he saw some of his classmates jaw drop. Why did people care so much about junior high of all things?

"Whoa. . isn't that the really expensive private school?" Mina breathed out. "It makes sense that you're one of the recommended."

"Yes it does." Tenay interrupted from nowhere, surprising everyone.

He merely sighed. "Hey Tenya, you're the last one."

"I see." Then he was ignored as Tenya began rambling on with his signature chopping hand motions. "Anyway, Arkyn was my class president for the full 3 years at Somei. In fact his exemplary performance enabled our class to have the highest average grade within our age group!"

"Tenya-" He started but was cut off.

"His strength and talent is proven through the two people that sponsored him, Midnight-san and Kamui Woods-san. Not only that-"

"Tenya!" He called out a little louder. "We get it, quit fanboying."

Tenya didn't bat an eyelash over the insult. "It's not fanoying, Arkyn. You are a dear friend I strive to surpass."

A thought formed in his mind as he stared at his long time friend. Yeah, he could use this. "If you wanna do that then be our class president." He looked out to the class. "See. he actually wants to do it. I just did it because I had to."

"And you worked also harder than anyone else expected you to." Tenya added in.

His eye twitched. God damnit Tenya.

"In fact, I say you performed so well because you didn't want the job!" Tenya stood tall, as if he realized something grand. "Absolute power, corrupts absolutely does it not?"

He couldn't hold back his flabbergasted expression. "What? Dude! It's only being a class rep in school! The hell?!" His exchange with Tenya was interrupted by the bell, along with the laughter of those around him.

Like a zombie, Aizawa began to crawl out from his laid out position on the ground. "Alright, everyone take your seats." He blankly stared at him. "Arkyn, did you finish with the attendance?"

"Yeah, it's done." He handed the clipboard to his drowsy teacher.

The man looked over the sheet before nodding. "Looks good, I'm going to take this to the attendance office."

He stared at his retreating teacher. "So what are we supposed to do?"

Aizawa shrugged as he stepped out of the classroom. "I don't know, maybe amuse them a little?"

"Amuse them?" He questioned. "I'm not a clown, Aizawa-sensei."

"No." Aizawa replied before smirking a bit. "More like a jester with that hair."

His jaw dropped in disbelief as he saw his teacher disappear around the corner. His hair wasn't _that_ bad. . .was it? The laughter of his classmates basically answered the question for him.

"Oh fuck all of you." He was keeping his hair dammit.

* * *

"I AM-"

He looked towards the booming and oddly familiar voice.

"COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"

And recoiled in surprise as All Might stormed through the door.

With wide eyes he gazed at the Symbol of Peace and the realization hit him like a brick wall. Holy fuck, All Might was one of his teachers?! What the fuck?!

His barely registered the wide eyed expressions on everyone else. He was just staring at the literal walking brick wall in front of him. The man was as tall as his dad! And had the mass to back it up too.

All Might definitely fell into the "bigger in person" category.

He stiffened as the giant looked at him up and down.

"Young Arkyn! Good to meet you! How's Eric doing over in Finland?"

He could only blink in further surprise. How did he know his name? Actually nevermind, he probably memorized it when he found out he was one of their teachers. Wait no, how did All Might know his dad of all people?! "H-How do you know my dad?"

All Might merely put his hands on his waist and let out a booming laugh. "I know your father by name only, Young Arkyn! He's made quite the name for himself over in Europe!"

So they didn't really know each other huh. Well either way it was surprising to know the world's top hero knew his dad, even if it was by name only. "H-He's doing good." He stammered out, still trying to reign in his emotions.

So much for a relaxed day.

"Hm, that's good! I'm glad to hear it!"

He numbly nodded back at the man. "I-I guess I'll go take a seat. . ." However All Might's hand on his shoulder prevented him from moving.

"Nonsense! You're the class president are you not?"

Oh hell no. "A-actually-"

"Yes he is!"

His head snapped to Tenya, The man had his hands raised as he purposely cut him off.

God damnit, Tenya.

"Excellent! You guys are already ahead of your peers! So, who is the vice president?" All Mights boisterous voice drowned out whatever protests he had.

What an overbearing guy.

"We haven't picked one yet. . ." He trailed off, figuring out on how to address the new teacher. All Might-sensei? No that sounded weird. Maybe he should just call him, sensei?

"Alright! Then let's pick one right now!" All Might raised his hand. "Anyone interested in the position, raise your hands!"

He took mild pleasure in seeing the top heroes conflicted expression as everyone's hands shot up in the air. Seriously, what did he expect from asking it like that? Were the rest of his teachers gonna be like this?

Actually, his homeroom teacher was asleep half the time and the other one was more interested in seeing how the male population reacted to her teasing. Then All Might had no idea on what being a teacher entailed, the man didn't even have a degree for it as far as he knew.

What the hell was this? Was this even a proper high school anymore? No scratch that, this is a high school to breed the next generation of heroes. There was no way it was going to be "normal."

He shook his head as he tried to throw the errant thoughts away.

By now the class had descended into a chaotic mess of everyone trying to talk over each other, most notably Bakugo.

"Sit down you extras! I'll be VP! Then, I'll crush Man Bun and take his spot while I'm at it!"

Figured he'd say something like that.

"Bakuog-kun, that's no way to address your classmates!" There went Tenya, talking to Bakugo about etiquette.

He ignored them as he glanced over at All Might again and had to physically stop himself from face palming. The man looked lost on how to handle the situation.

Great.

Sighing, he closed his eyes and brought his his fingers up to his mouth. After taking a deep breath he forcibly pushed the air out, causing a loud whistle to ring throughout the class.

Just like that, silence settled down on the class. "Alright quit talking over each other, we'll be dead by the time we figure things out at this rate."

He looked over his classmates as he tried to figure out the way to go about this situation. As always, he knew Tenya but didn't know anyone else. It was a situation he was rather familiar with due to his previous experience at Somei.

Tenya was definitely one of the better candidates since he was actually experienced with the position. Thing was, Tenya annoyed him a lot today so no, screw him.

The only other people he knew even remotely was Midoriya and Momo. Even then, his relationship with them were being acquaintances at this point. Actually Momo was one of the recommended students so maybe she was a good candidate?

She definitely had the grades for it. She also seemed like the most mature at first glance.

As for Midoriya. . .

He looked at the mop of green hair. The guy was also pretty smart and was overall a nice person to be around. He was just a bit too timid for his liking.

In the end he decided to leave it to the rest of the class.

"Alright so here's what's going on. You all have 3 candidates to choose from, these three are the ones I think could do good. They are Tenya, Momo and Midoriya." He crossed his arms as he saw the bewildered looks on everyone's face. Yeah, Midoriya wasn't exactly popular.

Once again, Bakugo was the most vocal. "Deku?!" He growled as he stood up. "What the hell makes the damn nerd a better option than me?!"

"It's because you don't know how to follow, Bakugo." He replied sternly, surprising everyone. "You don't know what it means to be a follower so how would you know what it means to be a leader?" He began to sweat a little as he realized everyone was listening closely to him.

Bakugo just seemed more pissed off at his reply. "That makes-"

"Complete sense." He interrupted. "To lead is to follow and until you learn how to follow, you won't be an effective leader. On the other hand Midoriya is an excellent follower with no experience as a leader. I'd much rather have him over you, Bakugo."

". . .then what about the other two extras huh?!"

A frowned marred his face. This guy just didn't back down. "I picked Tenya because I know he's a responsible guy who will take the position seriously." A little too seriously but he left that unsaid. "As for Momo, I picked her because she was one of those at the recommended exams with me. Her grades don't lie about her abilities."

He crossed his arms as Bakugo slowly sat down, although the frustrated and pissed off expression never left his face. "And before you say something, I didn't pick Todoroki because the guy hasn't said a word this entire freaking morning." Just like that, everyone looked at the stoic teen. "I don't want my second to be a guy like that." He elaborated.

Sighing he put his hands in his pockets, he was ready to get this over with. "Just raise your hands for the person you want. As for the candidates, you can't vote for yourself, vote for someone else if you want to though."

He ignored All Might's impressed expression and quickly ran through the names as he tallied up the votes on the board.

Tenya had 4 votes.

Momo had 7 votes.

Finally, Midoriya trailed with 3 votes.

He knew some people didn't vote but decided to ignore it. Momo was vice president, end of story. Of course if she didn't do a proper job then she was liable to get replaced but he didn't even bother with telling anyone that.

"So it's done, Momo is our VP." He announced with finality before turning to All Might. "So what's the agenda for today sensei?"

"Right!" Just like that the overbearing personality of All Might overtook him. "Well to finally introduce myself, I will be your teacher for Basics of Hero Studies." The man spread his arms wide as columns of suitcases with numbers popped out of the walls. "Now, grab the suitcase associated with your number on it!"

He glanced over at the very last case that had the number 21 on it. So it matched up with their seating arrangements huh?

"Inside those cases are your hero costumes made by the support company! As for today's event. . .it'll be Combat Training!"

A large smile broke out on his face. It may not have been the quiet day he wanted but it worked out in the end. Finally, something he could really get excited for.

"Everyone get changed and meet me at Training Ground Beta!" With the announcement All Might bolted out of the class in a frenzied manner. All the while causing a strong a buffet of wind around him.

Strange, wonder why he was in such a hurry? He put the thought out of his mind and turned to the crowd of people congregated around the cases. Well, he'd just wait until everyone got theirs before he'd challenge that mess.

When he saw that most of the class had gotten out of the way, he walked up and grabbed his case. He yawned loudly as he retook his position overlooking the class.

Everyone was excitedly talking with each other. Seemed like everyone was looking forward to the test. Not that be blamed them, it would be their first chance to see how each other fought.

"Alright everyone!" He called out over their voices. "Let's get to our locker rooms and get changed!"

* * *

He groaned as he stretched his arms over his head. The fabric of his clothes were slightly rough and itchy on his skin but it was just something he'd had to get used to. That was due to the small flakes of iron in woven with the polyester fabric of his clothes

Once again he was the first one out of the locker room, though that was to be expected. His costume was much more. . .simpler than the others. He glanced down at his body and had to marvel on the sheer quality of the clothes. Everything was perfectly made.

The black long sleeve shirt fit him like a second skin, there were even silver highlights that punctuated his muscles. Which wasn't exactly what he asked for but he appreciated it nonetheless. It helped that he looked damn good in costume.

His black pants were loose but also tight enough to where movement wasn't restricted. The silver strip that went down each leg went really well with the overall color scheme.

The matching black shoes they gave him were light but had enough rigidity to kick and move around without fear of hurting his feet or ankles. It was damn near perfectly balanced, almost on par with his boxing shoes.

Surprisingly they even allowed him to have the utility belt with the equipment he asked for, which was a collapsible police baton, brass knuckles and fingerless black MMA gloves.

It was a simple kit but a functionable one. Hopefully it would prove useful in a fight.

He took a glance behind him. His classmates were finally starting to trickle out of the locker rooms. His eyes widened in surprise at seeing Momo in her costume.

"M-Momo?"

She wore a red leotard-like vest with silver linings and edges and matching red boots. A gold utility belt wrapped around her waist along with a matching a band that went across her chest. However, her vest exposed a stretch of skin from her chest down to her stomach. It left the entire center portion of her body bare. As if that wasn't enough, she didn't even wear any pants or leggings, leaving only her golden utility belt to cover up her navel and lower region.

Despite her exposed state, she looked at him with the same old relaxed and stern aura she carried herself with. "Yes, Ericson-san? Is there an issue?"

His eyes drifted up and down her body. Seriously, she was picking _that_ as her costume? What a surprise. "N-No, I'm just surprised by your costume."

"Is something wrong with it?" She replied innocently as she looked over herself.

He rubbed his neck and looked off to the side, looking at the last members of the class walking out in their costumes. "Nothing is wrong with it . . .I suppose but don't you think it's a bit too. . .revealing?"

So far his image of Momo was the typical reserved and strict girl. She didn't seem like the type to leave most of her skin bare and not give another thought to it. He shook the thought out of his mind and looked at his vice president in the eyes, really hoping she hadn't caught his eyes slipping lower earlier.

Her eyes bore into his and he realized that she had the same grey eyes he did. He was surprised he didn't catch it earlier.

"Ah, I see." She nodded in realization. "I understand your concerns Ericson-san but it's necessary to utilize my quirk effectively."

"How so?" He asked as he messed with his utility belt, anything to prevent his eyes from drifting down into the exposed valley of her breasts.

She replied without missing a beat, seemingly unaware of his little plight. "My Creation relies on the area of skin for the creation of any objects, meaning bigger objects require more skin area."

He raised an eyebrow. "Wow, I didn't know that." He tried to keep his tone level with her. "But aren't you worried about what would happen if your clothes get ripped?"

"I can always create more if that happens." She lightly shrugged. "It's not a big issue."

Not a big issue she says, maybe she was an exhibitionist? Would explain a lot.

Shaking the errant thoughts from his head, he looked over at his classmates to see that everyone had gathered around at this point.

His eyes focused on Mineta and had to raise an eyebrow at his costume design. Was he wearing diapers? The hell?

He saw the midget turn to look his way and saw his eyes lock onto Momo.

A large grin plastered on his face as he gave her a thumbs up.

It didn't surprise him one bit when Momo sent a stern and annoyed glare at the kid.

The glare made the diaper wearing kid to look away sheepishly but he knew that it wouldn't last. He'd give it a couple minutes and Mineta would be ogling the vice president with impunity.

Shaking his head, he mentally went through a roll call before looking at Momo. "Hey Momo, everyone is here right?"

She looked startled at his sudden question. "U-Um." As she looked over the class, a frown marred her features. "Unfortunately, I don't know everyone's name yet. That's my mistake, Ericson-san."

He wasn't bothered by it, he expected it actually. She didn't have a sheet with everyone's information to study over like he did. He shrugged at her. "It's not a big deal, you got some time. In the meantime." He sighed. "Do me a favor and get everyone moving."

With a wave he lazily began walking away. Trying to get the attention of his class so frequently annoyed him. He'd let Momo handle that for the most part.

He heard her stammer behind him.

"O-Ok."

He could practically imagine her waving her arms, trying to grab everyone's attention.

"U-Um, everyone?" No response and he could barely make out a sigh. "A-Alright everyone! L-Let's not keep All Might-sensei waiting! We need to head to Ground Beta right now."

There, she got over her little hump. It should be easier for her from now on. He really didn't feel like micromanaging though, maybe he should of just grabbed Tenya to be his second?

Nah, screw him. The guy deserved it after the shit show in the morning.

A platter of footsteps drew him from his thoughts. It was Momo, again.

"Ericson-san, that was quite rude to drop that on me like that." She commented as she matched his stride. From the corner of his eyes he saw her place a hand over her heart and let out a deep breath.

He shrugged at her. "You'll be doing that a lot, better for you to get used to it quicker." Also, she really wasn't going to drop his last name was she? Well, to each their own.

"I suppose. . ." She trailed off. "There's something I would like to ask, if it's alright with you."

Once again he shrugged, he could see the gates of Ground Beta ahead. "What's up?"

"It's about what you told Bakugo-kun earlier." She started off. "It's only the second day, how were you able to come to the conclusion that Iida-kun, Midoriya and I were the best candidates?"

Ah, shit. Of course she would ask that.

He let out a breath and took a glance behind him. Good no one was listening in. "Honestly, I made that shit up on the spot. Other than Tenya, you two are the only ones I've talked to for any real length of time."

She stumbled over her feet at his blunt answer. "S-So, it was on a whim?" She asked incredulously.

What a great way to make a first impression to his VP. At least he didn't lie, had that going for him at least.

"Not really, I wasn't lying back there. I meant what I said Momo." He replied to her as sincerely as he could. If only to make himself look less like a jackass.

She didn't look at all convinced by his answer. "I-I see, that's quite. . .interesting."

He stayed silent as they approached the large gate. This would be his first time at Ground Beta, unlike most of his classmates. He was curious to see what kind of terrain they were training in today.

Either way, he was looking forward to it. Hopefully this time, there weren't any talk about expulsion. Actually, he was fairly sure All Might wasn't the type to simply expel someone right off the bat. It just didn't fit his image.

Also would he be fighting his teammates or perhaps something else, like those robots Tenya had mentioned for his entrance exam.

The massive doors opened up as they drew near.

His eyes widened as he saw a sprawling landscape of buildings mimicking an entire city. His eyes focused on the tall and instantly recognizable figure of All Might.

All Mights voice reached his ears. "Mhm! Now you guys look like proper heroes!" All Might gave them a thumbs up. "Remember, every time you put on that costume, you will be judged as a hero. It's important to conduct yourselves as such, even if you lot are just starting your journey to becoming full fledged heroes! Do you understand, my young students?"

He simply nodded as everyone gave the teacher a chorus of affirmatives.

"Sensei!" Tenya spoke up, hands raised. "Will we be fighting robots like the ones we saw during the entrance exam?!"

All Might shook his head. "No! We're going a couple steps ahead with your training!"

A small smile lined his face, that sounded fun.

"You will be teamed up with another classmate on a two versus two battle!" All Might continued with a large grin.

His smile turned into a grin that matched All Mights, oh this was perfect. "Could you explain, sensei?" He asked, his voice dripping with excitement.

"Of course!" All Might crossed his arms over his chest. "Like I said, this will be a two versus two team battle. One team will be the heroes and the other, villain. The villains will be tasked with protecting a fake nuclear device and it's the job of the heroes to find the location and either capture the villains or the nuke within the time limit!" All Might gestured to the two boxes on each side of him. "The teams and matchups will be drawn randomly through a lottery!"

"Sensei!" Tenya called out. "Why is it that teams are picked through lottery? It seems like an oversight of UA's curriculum!"

Surprisingly, it wasn't All Might who answered him. It was Midoriya.

"Um Iida-kun, that's probably because heroes often have to create makeshift teams with one another depending on the situation."

He saw All Might nod proudly at the explanation. "Excellent, Young Midoriya!"

Midoriya ducked his head in embarrassment from the compliment. Responding with a meek 'thank you.' Sheesh, that guy was soft spoken.

"Now that's over with, let's pick the teams!" All Might dug his hands in the boxes as he picked out the first team.

As he watched All Might call out the first team, a thought occurred to him. "Sensei!" He raised his hand, getting his teachers attention.

"Yes, Young Arkyn?"

He held back a wince, it was weird hearing someone other than Arashi calling him that. "You said the teams are duos right?" Seeing a nod, he continued. "Well. . .there's 21 of us and even if we do this in pairs of three's, there would be a team that would have to go twice."

For the first time, All Might went stiff as he realized the error pointed out.

He really was new to this teaching thing wasn't he? He sighed, what even was this class? "I don't mind going twice alone if it's alright with you, sensei."

Again, he ignored the mixed looks of surprise and annoyance from the class. No doubt that came off pretty arrogant. Not that he blamed them, he'd probably be thinking the same thing. Actually, why go twice when he could just fight a team of four? Make it simple by combining two teams.

Well, they were definitely going to hate his next words. "Actually sensei, it might be easier if we just combine two teams and make it one big match."

He could practically feel the animosity rolling off the class in waves.

All Might looked just as surprised as everyone else. "Um well that's a solution, yes but it goes against the lesson of this training."

"Yeah. . .but a hero will rarely have the an even playing field right? It's just training me for that and the opposing team will have to have even more coordination as a squad of four." He really hoped he didn't come off as desperate. "It still falls within the training right?"

All Might narrowed his eyes at him.

He gulped, figured his motives were picked off so quickly. Damn, well now he looked like a complete jackass to the rest of the class. On the first day as class president no less. Then All Mights trademark smile reappeared.

"Very well! That is acceptable, Young Arkyn! Such confidence is admirable but do not let it get to you!"

He gave All Might a half hearted salute. "Roger that sensei."

Nodding in satisfaction, All Might returned to drawing teams from the boxes. As his teacher called out the teams, he took the chance to gaze out to the fake city of Ground Beta. He did it to partly study the environment but also to ignore the glares sent his way.

He was actually surprised that Bakugo hadn't screamed something at him already. Suddenly a body knocked into him, causing him to stumble a little. He looked to down to his shoulder and saw a mop of spikey blonde hair. He recognized the hair instantly.

"You better hope that I'm not on the other team Man bun, I'll fucking crush you." Bakugo growled at him.

Well, a little delayed and not exactly screaming at him but close enough. "Looking forward to it shorty." He quipped with a smirk.

"THE FUCK YOU SAY YOU CLOWN LOOKING BASTARD?!" Bakugo roared as small explosions popped off in his hands like a firecracker.

He raised his hands in mock surrender and looked at All Might. "Sensei, I'm being threatened by my fellow classmate!"

"DON'T IGNORE ME SCUM! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

* * *

He sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest. Apparently, he was chosen to go last along with Momo, Mineta, Ashido and Yuuga. Which made sense seeing as his match would involve the most people but it still irked him. He'd have to watch these guys flail around for however long the matches went before he'd get his turn.

Taking a place besides All Might, he looked at the multiple screens that was in front of him.

Midoriya and Uraraka were facing Bakugo and Tenya. That was a rather lopsided matchup, especially because Bakugo and Tenya were chosen as the villains. They would have time to set up defenses and wait for the hero team to take the initiative.

While he hadn't seen the explosive teen fight, he knew that the guy was a capable fighter. Bakugo was placed first in the entrance exams after all.

Tenya was a no brainer, his friends speed was unmatched in the class and he was also a decent fighter. Those kicks of his were brutal if he went all out.

Midoriya also had some incredible strength, one that far surpassed his own and everyone here, at least in terms of destructive capability. The cost however was the issue and there were rules that stated damage to the building and the nuke had to be kept to a minimum.

Uraraka. . .he personally had a hard time reading her but he knew her quirk to know it was limited in offensive capability.

It came down to whether or not the hero team could come up with a strategy to work around their deficits.

After a short preparation phase All Might started the match. "All right, hero team and villain team! The exercise has begun!"

He watched as the 15 minute timer start to tick down. He kept his eyes glued to the screen, he was very interested in how the match went.

How would Midoriya use his quirk?

How would Bakugo fight?

Those were the two primary questions that floated in his mind. He blotted out the background chatter as he mentally broke down the ongoing match.

Unsurprisingly Bakugo had ran off, his heated personality and his personal grudge against Midoriya taking over his actions. Once the inevitable confrontation occurred the match progressed quickly.

Midoriya had chosen to take on Bakugo and let Uraraka fight Tenya. He frowned, the plan relied too much on Uraraka either holding out long enough against Tenya or Midoriya beating Bakugo before she got captured.

He mentally replayed the improvised judo flip Midoriya pulled off. Was the guy trained or was it a heat of the moment action? Either way, the guy fought purely a reactionary fight. That was the main thing he noticed about the green haired teen. Midoriya always reacted and never took the initiative.

That was. . dangerous to say the least.

The final "clash" between the two was surprisingly spectacular. Midoriya had finally decided to use his quirk. The blow was strong enough to blast a giant hole straight up through the building, all by sheer concussive force from the punch. That, was impressive.

Even more so when Uraraka took advantage of the extra debris and got past Tenya to capture the objective. Messy but nicely done.

At the same time, he palmed his face. "God damnit Tenya." He groaned. The guy needed to relax, he was so caught up in being a proper "villain" that he let his concentration slip.

"Hero team, wins!" All Might declared in the mic as stretchers were on the way to the site. The hero turned to him and the rest of the class. "I need to head down there to see the damage, stay here everyone! I shall return quickly!"

He watched as All Might bolted out of the room and from his peripherals he saw a piercing stare from his VP. Wisely, he chose to ignore it and turn back to the unfolding situation.

Already the stretchers were taking care of Midoriya while All Might escorted the other three back to the room. He watched as All Might say some words to a rather shook Bakugo. A bruised pride was a painful one, especially for a guy like him.

It wasn't long before the doors opened and everyone stepped in.

All Might took center stage as he began to talk about the results. "Now, I believe there is only one person who can be chosen as the MVP of the match. That is!" The hero pointed at Tenya. "Young Iida!"

Once again he drowned out the rest of the conversation, it was stuff he already figured out. Although when asked, Momo went into surprising detail on why Tenya was MVP. She basically broke down the match, play by play and pointing out the faults. In fact she was more thorough than he was, thinking of things he hadn't even thought of, very impressive.

Even All Might seemed taken aback by the way she dismantled the fight. "R-Right! Very well spoken! As expected of a recommended student!"

Ah, great now he was under more pressure with that. He was the only other one besides her and Todoroki to be recommended. Then again. . .he did offer himself to fight four people at the same time, basically doing the same thing he did yesterday, so he probably shouldn't complain.

Nah.

The rest of the fights went by quickly, especially Todoroki, who literally froze the whole entire building.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, it was his turn.

* * *

He stood in front of the designated building with a large smile on his face. The only thing preventing him from running in was the fact that he had to wait for the prep phase to be over. That was fine though, it gave him a chance to think over what would be in store for him.

Yuuga, the blonde with the navel laser would no doubt be in the back providing some sort of long range support.

Mineta was hardly useful in a close engagement. The purple balls on his head made for decent traps though. Actually it was more of a deterrent, now that he thought about it. He guessed the sticky balls would be placed to funnel him into a certain path. Either that or be placed everywhere so he'd have a hard time fighting around them.

Mina, was mildly concerning in a close fight. Her acids made for some powerful abilities in a close in fight. Other than that, he really didn't know how she would fight with her quirk.

Then there was Momo. She was the biggest threat of them all. Not because her quirk that could create _anything_ but also her intellect. The girl was scary smart. The endless combinations she could come up with by using all of their quirks and abilities would be his biggest hurdle.

Another thought crossed his mind, would they stay complacent and fight a reactionary battle or would they take the initiative and engage him in an ambush?

"2 Minute warning!" All Might called out over the speakers, taking him away from his thoughts.

Steeling his nerves he reached behind him to grab the fingerless gloves. In a slow and deliberate manner he pulled each glove on before tightening the wrist straps. The extra padding on the 4 ounce gloves would be enough to soften his blows so no one would end up with broken bones. Hopefully.

He cracked his knuckles as the buzzer sounded.

"Match, start!"

He lightly jogged into the building, careful of any obvious traps, although that was made difficult by the lack of any lighting. As he navigated the twisting hallways, a sense of paranoia grew as there weren't any signs of traps or ambush. Plus he had no ability to locate the bomb so he had to do this the old fashion way.

Which meant he had to expend some energy running around. Not that it really mattered, he was confident in his conditioning. Only issue was the time.

As a handful of minutes passed, impatience got to him. At this rate he'd run out of time before he even got the chance to fight.

Kicking it into high gear, he sped through the halls. At this point he didn't care which trap he was setting off. None of it would matter if he wasn't able to find the damn bomb.

After a couple turns and some suspiciously blocked doors he came through a lit doorway and into a large well lit up room.

He looked at the scene in front of him. The objective was right in front of him, in the middle of the room. He also found the villain team, all prepared with confident smiles on their faces.

In between him and victory was Mineta's purple balls laid out like a minefield. There was plenty of space in between the balls but the ground was covered in a mixture of a slippery and sticky substance. That was probably from Mina and the manipulation of her quirk. Yuuga and Momo were perched behind a makeshift metal barricade.

He brushed past the view and saw that the back half of the room was vacant of any traps. The doors leading to that part however, were blocked off. So that's what he ran into earlier. Smart.

"How do like it Arkyn?!" Mina excitedly asked, bouncing up and down all the while.

He smiled at her, the cheerful attitude getting to him. "I think you're all making this hard for me." A chuckle involuntarily made its way out of his throat. Now this was gonna be fun.

Momo frowned as she heard the chuckle. "It was reckless of you to ask for this matchup Ericson-san. You are arrogant if you think this would be an easy match."

He winced at her scolding tone. Yet as she aimed a level stare at him, he couldn't feel any sort of helplessness or dread. He never expected an easy fight, she was wrong to assume he ever thought that. At this point however, his words would fall on deaf ears.

As he readied himself he noticed the metal bracers on their limbs and batons each of them carried. No doubt Momo had supplied her team with various equipment to deal with him in close quarters. Not that it would matter.

Taking a deep breath he walked onto the slippery floor. His feet slipped some as he made his way forward. Unsurprisingly, Mina was the first to make her move. With ease she sped towards him as she glided on top of the slippery liquid.

He refrained from activating his quirk. For this, he wouldn't need it.

His body tensed as he saw Mina rush towards him by expertly weaving through the minefield placed by Mineta. From the corner of his eyes he saw Yuuga point his navel laser at him.

Acting on instinct he leaned to side just as the laser zipped past his body. How well telegraphed.

He turned his gaze to the pink colored girl. In the short time it took him for to dodge the laser, she had managed to close the distance on him.

She lunged at him with a baton in hand instead of her quirk, either confident in her ability or his issue with footing. A mistake he capitalized on.

He planted his feet as best he could and intercepted the offending wrist with his forearm. Despite his foot slipping a little, he managed stay upright and with his longer reach he was able to grab her shoulders and pull her close.

His right hand shot up and grabbed her by the throat. He ignored the way Mina gasped and clawed at his arm and lifted her up in between him and Yuuga and Momo, the latter pointing a bazooka at him. After lifting her up over his head, he brutally slammed her down on the ground, purposely aiming for one of the sticky mines Mineta left out for him.

She crashed into the ground with a sickening thud as the impact knocked her out cold instantly. Even if she regained consciousness, she wouldn't be able to move with being stuck in place.

He looked up to see Momo shooting the bazooka at him. Her eyes were wide in shock yet she pushed on. He could admire that.

She would have to do better though.

He rolled to the side, careful of any sticky mines as he planted a hand down to steady his balance. The offending projectile, which he realized was a net, sailed past him and into the wall.

"Yuuga-san!" Momo called out.

"Got him!"

Once again he saw Yuuga aiming his laser at him. Too bad it was easy for him to predict its trajectory.

He lowered his body and focused his lightning down to his legs. One aspect of lightning people often forgot was that, lightning and by extension electricity produced heat. Ignoring the way his legs heated up uncomfortably, he grinned as he heard the sizzling of the liquid on the floor.

His legs tensed as he saw Yuuga adjust his aim. He'd be gone by the time the laser hit his position. With a newfound traction under his feet, his legs tensed and the world around him blurred as he leaped over the makeshift minefield. Twisting his body, he narrowly dodged the second laser beam.

The lightning around his legs dissipated as he landed in a crouch in between the trio.

Momo was directly in front of him with Yuuga and Mineta being to his right and behind respectively.

He matched Momo's determined stare as she stepped into his crouched figure with a wooden staff in her hands.

He ducked to the side to avoid the thrust from the offending pole. As she pulled back, he stepped in and planted a kick to her stomach. Immediately afterwards he whipped around to deflect a baton strike from Mineta with his left hand.

As the small figure struggled to find his balance from overextending, he grabbed the baton and ripped it from the smaller teens hands. Flipping the baton in his hands, he struck Mineta across the face with a crunch.

Before Mineta could even fall over, he was already in motion. He charged at Yuuga who had taken a couple steps back to create some distance. With a couple large steps he was already within his striking range. His eyes narrowed as he saw the blonde teen reach behind him.

As if he would let that happen.

His right hand clenched into a fist as he brought it down to his waist. His left foot stepped in, closing the melee distance that much closer. His body twisted as he drove a punch into Yuuga's navel laser. The device cracked and sparks flew as it broke from the impact.

Yuuga bent over and clutched his stomach, his wheezing breath reached his ears as he moved in for the final kill. He dropped the baton and slipped around the bent over figure. His right arm slipped around the blonde teens neck and gripped his left bicep as he placed his left hand on the back of his head. His arms flex and he heard and felt the smaller teen struggle.

He grunted as he applied more pressure on Yuuga and inadvertently lifted the blonde from his feet. His grip loosened only when the teen went limp, the guy was knocked out cold. Setting the unconscious teen on the floor he turned to the final member of the villain team.

Momo looked at him with wide eyes as she saw the two incapacitated males. Her grip on the staff tightened as he stalked his way towards her.

He didn't know all the emotions she was going through but he definitely saw fear in the way she held herself.

Was she really strong enough to be recommended? Was it her smarts that got her through? Or was it a lack of fighting experience? Either way he'd already won.

His eyes shifted to the fake nuke. Sometime during the fight he had placed himself practically right next to it. All he had to do was reach out and he'd win before she could do anything. Instead he decided to throw that option out the window. Ignoring the objective right next to him he moved closer to a tense Momo.

A myriad of emotions filtered through her features but now, she looked more insulted and enraged than scared.

"Are you so confident that you would throw away an easy victory just to fight me, Ericson-san!" Her voice cracked in anger as she kept a white knuckled grip on her staff.

He opted to keep silent, only gesturing her to attack him with a simple gesture from his hands as he got into a orthodox boxing stance. His left legs and arms were placed in front of his right.

Without another word, she charged at him.

He ducked under a swing.

He leaned to the side to avoid a sharp thrust.

He parried a strike that was aimed at his body.

Through the continuous barrage of strikes, his feet never moved. His feet were rooted to this spot because he had no reason to do otherwise and he saw the frustration of her missed attacks getting to Momo.

Truly, she was an experienced scholar and tactician however she was an inexperienced fighter.

Her attacks quickly became sloppier. A thrust that overextended her body. A swing that sung her body to the side. All of it were rookie mistakes brought on by frustration, not by exhaustion.

He flexed his right hand closer to his body, making sure to telegraph the move to her.

In response she brought her staff close her body, where she thought he was going to hit her.

From here, he could've done a number of things. Aim a little higher and strike her weak chin or nose. He could even lash out with his left hand, the leading hand in an orthodox stance, to strike her face with a blistering set of jabs and follow up with a haymaker straight from his right but he did none of those. Instead he aimed right at the wooden staff, where her solar plexus was.

He stepped in with his left, closing the distance. In one smooth motion he cocked his right hand back and let loose his cannon. In a textbook straight, he punched _through_ the wooden pole and drove his fist into her solar plexus.

Instantly, her legs collapsed from underneath her as she crumbled to the ground clutching her stomach. Her eyes were wide and her mouth opened in a scream, yet no words came out. The only sounds from her were of wheezing and choking as she struggled to catch her breath.

He watched as her body trembled in shock and pain. Sighing at the sight, he turned to one of the cameras. He reached over and placed a hand on the bomb and raised a fist in the air.

"H-Hero team, wins!"

* * *

"T-That seemed unnecessarily brutal." Jiro commented softly, her hands lightly playing her earphone jacks.

All Might nodded in agreement. "It was certainly more straightforward than most of your fights however, he did well in prioritizing his targets." He withheld from saying any further. The way Arkyn fought was something he hadn't seen in someone his age.

That kind of calculated and brutal way of fighting reminded him of some of the more harcore heroes who relied on their bodies to fight.

He gave everyone a wave and headed down to the building.

He couldn't help but comparing the way Arkyn fought with Midoriya and Bakugo. Arkyn went in with a plan, however simple it was and executed it in the most practical way possible. Midoriya was very much the same, except he had to rely more on his brains than brawn. Arkyn had no such limits.

Bakugo wasn't trained in martial arts yet his instincts as a fighter were superb. Arkyn was very much the same but he had the training to back up the instinct. His prowess as a close in fighter was honed like a surgical knife. Yet he had the ability to overwhelm his opposition through sheer strength, what he did to Mina and Momo was proof of this.

The scariest part however was the fact that he hardly used his quirk at all. A small application of his lightning and nothing from his right hand. Everything he did, from the way he dodged, punched and fought was nothing but pure physical prowess unaided by his quirk.

What a monster.

* * *

"Do you think they'll be ok?' Jiro asked worriedly as she watched the scene unfold on the screen.

"They will be fine." Tenya assured in a firm tone. His eyes lowered as he realized his mistake. "I should've told them to be more careful." Others may have seen Arkyn as an arrogant person but he knew otherwise. Arkyn simply knew how to judge the strengths of those around him, which meant he was confident in taking on Bakugo and Todoroki together.

He wouldn't be at all surprised if that was the matchup Arkyn was hoping for.

"Iida-kun." Uraraka spoke up. "Did you know?"

He nodded. "Yes, after 3 years of being his friend I've seen how straightforward Arkyn could be."

"I wouldn't call that straightforward, Iida-kun." Uraraka mumbled out, looking away from the screen.

In end he could only sigh. "No, that was him being straightforward. He was holding back quite a bit from what I could tell."

Todoroki perked up from his position away from everyone else but was beaten by Sero.

"You're joking right? I mean he barely used his quirk at all! You're telling us that the tall blondie was _still_ holding back?" Sero exclaimed. It was hard to believe someone their age could be so strong. How could there be such a gap?

"I've seen Arkyn hold his own against pro boxers and various other martial artists. From Karate to Judo to Krav Maga, he's fought them all." Tenya replied. "Even beating them in some cases. In terms of hand to hand combat and a fighter overall, he's far above our age. . .and anyone in this class."

"That's a bold claim Iida." Todoroki spoke up, surprising everyone.

Tenya, for his part only stared at the heterochromatic eyed teen. "Todoroki-kun, while you are certainly capable, I'm afraid Arkyn is head and shoulders above even you."

Todoroki narrowed his eyes. "We'll see." He cryptically replied.

* * *

Arkyn sighed as he saw Momo still struggling to breathe. There wasn't much he could do to help her, she would gradually recover on her own. Still, he wanted to help her at least a little.

He kneeled down and gently pried her hands to the side. "Take as deep breaths as you can and open up your torse, it'll help you recover a little faster."

She just looked down at the ground but did as he told her.

He didn't let it show much but he kind of felt bad for punching her like that. Yet he knew, the sooner she got used to properly fighting, the sooner she could improve.

Sighing, he left her to her own devices and moved over the Mina, who had yet to wake up. As he walked over to her prone form, he made a mental note to apologize to her later. He kneeled beside her and gently tapped her shoulders.

He made extra care to not disturb her body, there was a chance she may have some broken bones. Though, he was fairly certain he held back long enough to not hurt her to that point.

Off in the distance he could hear the sirens of the robots carrying the stretchers. No doubt All Might would arrive shortly.

As he waited next to Mina, he began to think why All Might had allowed him to do as he wanted. It would've been simpler to have a classmate on his team and make it a two versus three fight. That way the lesson of the training was still applicable.

This fight however was in no shape or form, a part of the training for him. While the villain team worked together and planned out a solid strategy, he was just solo. There was no cooperation or teamwork for his part, which was the point of the exercise.

So why did All Might allow it?

The questioned lingered on his mind until he saw the large recognizable figure of the Symbol of Peace.

All Might walked over to his downed classmates and looked them over. Yuuga was up and so was Mineta, although the latter seemed to have a broken nose. Momo was standing up on her own strength now and Mina, who was just starting to regain consciousness, laid next to him.

He watched as a pair of robots moved over and began helping Mina. Carefully, the robots cut away a small piece of her clothing that was still stuck to the purple ball and gently picked her up. Despite the small figure of the robots, they had no problem in putting the pink girl on the stretcher before carrying her away.

"Young Arkyn."

He looked up at All Might.

"Shall we head back?"

As if that needed to be a question. "Sure sensei, lead the way." He replied with a shrug.

The walk back to the room was silent and awkward. He didn't feel like conversing and Momo and even the usually talkative Yuuga seemed dejected. Not that he blamed them.

All Might opened the door for and as soon as he walked in he felt the gaze of everyone in the class on him.

"Alright!" All Might exclaimed all to cheerfully. "Let's break down the match, shall we?!"

Once again he let the conversations wash over him with little interest. He knew how the fight went and for the most part knew who the MVP was going to be.

Which was Momo of course. While she lost, she was the one who rallied the team and planned out a strategy. She deserved the MVP spot, unlike him who completely ignored the point of the training exercise. No doubt he'd have points taken off for his little stunt in drawing out the match.

"Young Arkyn!"

His attention snapped to a smiling All Might. "Yeah?" He held back a wince, that came out more disrespectful than he intended to. "What's up sensei?"

All Might, for his part, didn't seem disturbed by response. "Care to explain to the class what was going through your mind during the match?"

Once again, he was at the center of attention. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, all I was thinking was to end the fight as soon as possible."

"I see. . . " All Might trailed off. "Anything else?"

He shrugged. "Not really, I just wanted to end the fight in the quickest and most efficient way possible. I guess, my biggest mistake would be just running around without much of a plan."

"And also dragging out the match by fighting Momo instead of capturing the bomb." All Might added in.

He nodded back, that too.

All Might, with his ever present smile simply nodded in satisfaction before crossing his arms. "Alright! Now that we're done with the training, I need to head to the nurses office and check up on those injured!" All Might pointed at him. "Young Arkyn, rally the students and head back for your next class!"

Then, All Might sprinted off, causing everyone to flinch back from the force.

As his gaze settled on his peers a thought occurred to him.

Would they even listen to what he said now?

* * *

A/N: Alright, so that marks the end of this chapter. It was longer than I expected but I think it turned out well. Anyway, send me a pm if you find any errors REVIEW AND WORSHIP THE BEST GRILL. Until next time my nerds!


	6. Chapter 6

Arkyn stood in front of the nurses office with a nervous expression on his face. He had rushed here as soon as he was able so he could apologize to Mina and Mineta. Now that he was here though, he didn't know how to go about saying it. Everything that went through his mind just came off as condescending and that was the last thing he wanted to convey to his classmates.

In the end he decided to just walk in, there was no use in standing front of the door like he was. All it did was draw unwanted attention towards him. Poking his head in first, he took a glance at the familiar office. He was somewhat acquainted with Recovery Girl from the few times his training sessions had gone a little too far. Which was why she some choice words for yesterday.

"Recovery girl? It's me." He called out to the quiet room. "Recovery Girl?'

"She's not here Arkyn." Mina's voice called out from one of the beds. "She just ran out for an errand."

"I see. . ." He replied as he ambled over to her voice to find her relaxing under the covers.

The ever present smile was on her features. "If you need to tell her something, I can pass it on for you."

He hurriedly waved his hands in front of him. "No, no it's fine. I'm not here to talk to her."

She looked up at him, curiosity dancing in her yellow irises. "Then what?"

Pulling up a seat, he planted himself beside her. "I'm just here to apologize to you and Mineta."

"For the match?"

He shook his head as he placed his hands on his lap. "Not necessarily the match, it's just that I feel like I need to apologize for the way I handled myself against you and Mineta."

"Well, consider the apology accepted!" She exclaimed with a smile.

His eyes widened in surprise. "B-But I didn't even say anything yet."

She pulled the covers away and sat up gingerly. "Ehhh but you were gonna do it anyway right?"

He nodded at her question and for the briefest of moments, his eyes glanced down at Mina's slender neck. As always Recovery Girl had worked her magic and gotten rid of any visible damage.

"Then everything is ok!"

A chuckle made its way out of his throat. "I suppose so." He relented afterwards as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I still feel bad though."

Mina hummed in thought before leaning forward, leaning her body on her hands. "Then how about a training session to make up for it? You and Iida-kun train on Sunday's right?"

He looked at her surprised. "Yeah, we do but how'd you know that?" As soon as the words left his mouth, the realization hit him. "It was Tenya, wasn't it?" He asked with resignation.

"Yep!"

His hands palmed his face in exasperation. "I suppose that it isn't an issue, I don't mind it either." He'd have to talk to Tenya about running his mouth to his classmates and it would have to be sooner rather than later. And he was sure that his coach wouldn't mind too much about a couple people joining them.

"Awesome!"

Well, at least someone was happy.

* * *

A loud yawn rang out throughout his room as Arlyn struggled to brush off the drowsiness that clung to him like glue.

He halfheartedly reached for his phone on the nightstand yet his arm found nothing but air. Frowning slightly, he glanced down at the weight of another body on top of him. Looking past the large mess of black hair, he gazed at a sleeping Nemuri.

The hero had slipped into his bedroom sometime at night, during which, she had taken liberties to cling onto him like a leech. He could feel both her legs wrapped around his left and her face digging into his bare chest.

A blush appeared on his face as he felt her breasts press up against his toned stomach through the fabric of her shirt. In fact, that was the only article of clothing she was wearing other than her underwear, adding more fuel to his flushed face. Looking to the side in embarrassment, he gently rolled her off his body, careful to not wake her. Slipping out from underneath her, he placed her face up on his pillow.

He moved off the bed carefully before pulling the covers over his snoring sister. He stared at her peaceful expression before grabbing his phone and quietly shutting the door.

After he stepped out into the hallway, he checked his phone as he made his way to the kitchen.

Sunday had come at last and his little training group was to have its first session. Throughout the week he had thought of what to do and in the end he had come up with some physical exercise. Pretty standard if a little boring but for Mina, it was probably the best training he could offer. That also applied to Midoriya, though he didn't know if the green haired teen was going to make an appearance.

Actually, he was fairly sure Midoriya would come. He and Tenya seemed pretty close. He just hoped it would only stay between the four of them. He honestly didn't feel like dealing with the entirety of his class on his day off.

Another yawn tore out of his throat, he'd have to hurry up and get ready to head out to the training compound. It was 7 o'clock already and it would take him roughly 15 minutes to jog his way to the compound. Which meant he had 30 minutes to himself before heading out, that's if he wanted to be exactly on time. If anything he'd rather be a little early, he had an image to keep up after all.

He sighed and reached up to the kitchen cabinets. After opening up the cabinets, he pulled out a container of his pre-workout along with a small container full of iron supplements. He poured a scoop of the white powder into a mixer bottle before adding water to it and shook out two oval pills to consume with the drink.

Shaking up the water and caffeine mixture he fumbled around with his phone, mostly checking up on social media and any messages his mother may have sent. Seeing nothing important he put the phone down on the counter, placed the two pills in his mouth and took a large gulp of his drink. His body shuddered as he swallowed the supplements and tasted the sour and watermelon flavored liquid.

His attention turned to the sounds of the toilet flushing in the bathroom. Well, Nemuri-nee was certainly up earlier than expected. He thought she would be asleep until much later. His eyes lingered on the door of his bedroom for a while but his sister was nowhere to be found.

He shook his head, figured she would go back to sleep. He swished the drink around in its container before taking several seconds to down the rest of the bottle. Another shudder passed through his body as he finished off the sour drink.

Pulling the bottle away from his lips he turned on the faucet and began washing the clear container. Shaking the cleaned bottle, he placed it on the drying rack upside down before checking the time.

He'd been up for all of five minutes and he was already bored. For a while he stared out into his apartment, just trying to think of something to do for a few minutes before he had to head out. In the end his impatient attitude got the best of him and he simply decided to say "screw it" and head out early.

Quietly, he slipped into his room and walked into his closet. Once inside, he picked out the tracksuit he wore for training. The top of the tracksuit was white with a solid blue strip that went down each arm. The bottom on the other hand was just plain white. He left the outfit on the hangers for the moment and instead, reached over to a grey tank top that was tossed haphazardly on a shelf. He took of his boxers and tossed them to the side before putting on a pair of form fitting black compression shorts.

Reaching over to the white tracksuit, he pulled the outfit off of the hangers before putting them on. He finished the set with a pair of black socks. The suit was form fitting like much of his outfits. The chest and shoulders area were filled out to the brim and his muscular arms fit nicely against the sleeves, showing off his defined upper physique.

He bent down and grabbed the clothes that he had tossed to the side. As he walked out of the closet, he saw Nemuri-nee sitting up on the bed, rubbing out the sleepiness from her eyes. He smiled slightly as their eyes met.

"Good morning, Nemuri-nee." He greeted as he walked up to the foot of the bed.

"Mmmm." She moaned before loudly yawning. "Morning, are you heading out to train?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna train with the coach and the others today at the compound. Mina and Midoriya are joining us too."

She looked vaguely surprised at the information, well as surprised as one could be while still half asleep anyway. "Really and Kamogawa-san allowed it? That's pretty neat, just don't get too touchy with Mina without me."

He shook his head in exasperation. "You're so lucky no one else heard that, otherwise they'd call you a pedophile."

"Nonsense." She weakly replied. "You hardly look like you're 15."

"That's not the point, Nemuri-nee." He deadpanned with a blank stare.

Her body swayed from side to side from still being drowsy. "Mmmm, whatever." She reached up with her arms, literally grabbing for his attention. "Now give your sweet onee-san a hug before you leave her all alone again."

His smile grew, she was always like this, not that he minded. He let go of his dirty clothes and leaned down to embrace the older figure. His arms wrapped around her smaller frame and his head rested on top of hers, enjoying the way her body pressed up against his. "Be back soon Nemuri-nee."

"M'kay." She mumbled against his chest before breaking the embrace to look at him in the face. "Be careful and don't overdo things, you understand Arkyn?" She sternly said to him, although her visage was ruined by the frazzled hair and drooping eyelids.

"Yeah yeah, I will." He lightly conceded.

"You also owe me a date." She reminded as she lazily crawled back under the covers.

"Yeah, I remember." He smirked before grabbing his clothes again. "Anyway, I'll see you later Nemuri-nee."

She just lazily waved him off before drifting off to sleep.

Shaking his head at her antics he made his way out of the room and into kitchen. He opened the door into the laundry room and tossed the clothes into the bin. After closing the door he ambled on over to the doorway. He kneeled down and put on his grey running shoes. After putting both shoes on, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of headphones.

He unlocked the door and stepped out into the cool spring time air. Taking a deep breath, he pulled up his phone and rummaged through it to find some music for the run. Eventually he settled on a playlist of Five Finger Death Punch, which was probably one of his favorite American bands and also the best one to work out to.

He rolled his shoulders and made his way down the apartment complex.

Time to get to work.

* * *

When finally he came up to the large compound, he was surprised to see his coach already at the gates with his moped. The elderly man was balding with most of his grey hair being at the sides of his head while also sporting a small tuft of hair above his forehead.

His coach had his moped propped up front of the large gate that marked the entryway and was leaning against his signature wooden cane. As always his coach wore the plain white t-shirt that had Kamogawa Martial Arts Gym inscribed on the right breast area along with black joggers and sneakers.

"Morning coach!" He called out with a smile as he finished his jog up to the gate. Taking a quick moment, he took the earbuds out and pocketed them in his pants.

"Mmm, good morning Arkyn. You ready for today's training?" Kamogawa replied in his ever present stoic and firm manner.

He nodded excitedly. "Yeah, I'm ready to get to it coach." He made a show to stretch out his body. "I'm already warmed up."

The coach merely grunted at his enthusiasm. "We'll see how long that motivation lasts today."

He couldn't help a chuckle. "Well, sounds like fun. Anyway, when did you get here?" It was surprising to see his coach had taken the time to get to the compound extra early.

"Hmph, I got here a couple minutes before you did." Kamogawa pointed to the number pad on the gate. "Now hurry up and open up the gate."

"Got it." With a nod, he made his way up to the gate and punched in the code to open the gate. After hearing the beep, he pushed one of the gate doors open for his coach. "After you, coach."

His coach only gave him a short nod in thanks. Nodding back, he shut the gate with a audible clang and quickly followed in after his coach. As he did, he took the chance to marvel at the training grounds.

The compound was comprised of two large buildings placed side by side. One was made for the use and practice of quirks and was mostly flat inside. It was supposed to be a place where he could freely use and abuse his quirk to further develop it.

The other building was a gym, complete with a boxing ring and the numerous amount of equipment for his training that he needed. From heavy bags that weighed up to 150 pounds to smaller speed bags that trained precise timing, he had it all. The building was also complete with a small locker room and shower.

Around the outside was a track that spanned the perimeter of the two buildings. The track itself was exactly a half a kilometer long and the place was sealed off by the state of the art security equipment that replaced the need for any human security. Of course, not everything was done for him. He still had to clean the locker room and showers every week and scrub down the gym equipment every other week. A worthwhile price that he had to pay for the facilities.

Everything was courtesy of his influential and rich benefactor of course. The man had found a space near his apartment and built the compound within months. The reason? He had jokingly mentioned it to Yagi-san a couple years ago. He never expected his joke to be taken quite literally.

This was of course on top of the Kamogawa gym that he went to on a more frequent basis. The compound was a little farther away and was usually only used when he had a few hours to spare.

As he walked into the gym he saw that his coach had already taken his place in the center of the ring that was also placed smack in the middle of the room. In his coaches hands were bright red mitts with thick padding.

A smack echoed through the gym as his coach brought both gloved hands together.

"Time to get to work, Arkyn!"

A bright smile overtook his features. "Yes sir!"

* * *

Tenya stood at the gates of the familiar compound as he waited for everyone to arrive. A part of him dreaded the moment when Arkyn found out the entire class had decided to come. It was an honest mistake, he hadn't expected word of Midoriya and even Mina to spread so quickly.

Truly he had made a mistake but one that he would learn from. There was also the fact that he had forgotten to tell Arkyn about the turn of the new events. He gulped as he saw Kaminari and Jiro arrive together, that was everyone except Todoroki, Hagakure, Bakugo and Koda. They weren't coming for one reason or another, not that he would ever try and persuade them to come.

He knew that he had overstepped his bounds a little by allowing everyone to come and he vowed to make it up to Arkyn. Maybe buy some extra supplements for iron? Quality iron supplements were surprisingly expensive, not that money was an issue to Arkyn.

He mentally shrugged, he'd find something to make it up to him. In the meantime he looked out at the gathered class, almost everyone had decided to wear their P.E. clothes.

"Alright everyone!" He called out, getting their attention. "Arkyn isn't aware that everyone would be here so I ask that you all be polite with him." Unconsciously, his hands started knifing the air in front of him. "This compound is where Arkyn and I have been training our bodies and quirks for the past couple years and Arkyn has always been cautious about bringing people here, since the compound was entrusted to his care."

"Yeah yeah whatever you say Iida." Kaminari waved him off. "I'm just ready to see how our overpowered class president trains.'

He stood ramrod straight as he knife handed at the electric teen. "To call our class president overpowered is very disrespectful Kaminari-kun! Arkyn has worked very hard to get to where he is!"

"True but is Kaminari-chan wrong though?" Tsuyu pointed out with a finger absently tapping her lips.

". . .N-No, not exactly." With a small frown he turned around and punched in the code, making sure that no one saw what he had put in. It would very troublesome if someone found out what the code was and managed to sneak in.

As the metal gates swung open, he lead the class through the training grounds. He made sure to point out the nature of the two buildings. "The building to our left is the training area in which we use for practicing our quirks and the one on the right is used as a gym." He pushed his glasses up. "It's equipped with a boxing ring along with free weights and everything else you can imagine, complete with a small locker room and showers."

"This is so sweet!" Mineta exclaimed, not at all paying attention to Tenya.

"So rich!" Uraraka all but shrieked with wide eyes.

"Indeed." Momo agreed before turning to Tenya. "Who exactly is Arkyn's benefactor, Iida-san?"

Tenya's features tightened. "That's something Arkyn will tell you, I have a responsibility as his friend to respect his wishes." He spoke with finality as they approached the gym.

As he opened the door the first image he saw was the familiar figure of the Kamogawa coach in the ring with Arkyn. The rhythmic and thunderous sounds of gloves smacking against mitts reached his ears. As always, the sheer power Arkyn could produce from his body was incredible. With every blow he saw the elderly coach's hands get blown back as he struggled to keep up with the much younger Arkyn.

"Whoa! Is that the coach from the Kamogawa Martial Arts Gym?!" Kirishima asked excitedly as he literally bounced up and down. "The same one who coaches Takamura-san and Makunouchi-san?!"

Tenya nodded. "The very same Kirishima-kun."

A brilliant smile was on the redheads face. "No wonder Arkyn is so strong."

* * *

From inside the ring Kamogawa Genji winced as another punishing strike blew his hands backwards. Despite knowing the kid for a better part of 5 years, it always impressed him whenever the kid produced those bone crushing blows."One, two!"

Arkyn responded immediately, throwing a blistering jab before following up with a right straight that pierced through the mitts and stung his already tender hands. His feet shuffled backwards out of reflex as he struggled to keep up. "Again! Keep your motion small and tight!"

He didn't mind Arkyn not responding to his callouts, the kid was too focused to form a response. In his peripherals he saw the tall and recognizable sight of Tenya along with a bunch of others. Their eyes were glued to the ring, fascinated or awed at the scene.

As his onyx eyes met Tenya's dark blue orbs, Tenya gave him a short bow. The moment lasted just a fraction of a moment as he turned back to the sweating form of Arkyn. He didn't mind showing off a bit.

"You got a minute left! Make it count!" He called out as he heard the minute buzzer go off. Time to kick things up a notch, not that he was sure his body could handle it. Either way, it was for Arkyn's own benefit.

"Yes sir!" Arkyn tersely replied.

Kamogawa winced again as the blows rained down on the mitts at a furious rate. His feet continued to shuffle backwards as he lead the kid around the ring, there was simply no way he'd be able to hold his ground, especially with his age.

However, he threw the errant thoughts away and brought both hands over his liver and braced himself. Here came the liver blow.

Getting the message, Arkyn brought his left hand down and loaded up his sunday punch, his strongest blow. It was a punch he made Arkyn practice a thousand times over after Arkyn had insisted in learning it after he saw it from one of his seniors.

Like a motion of art he saw Arkyns leg foot step in and his body flex as the kid drew up every ounce of strength from his body. From his ankles, to his thighs and up beyond his back and shoulders and finally to his arms, everything was executed perfectly.

His eyes widened in pain and his body flinched as the blow penetrated easily through the overlapping mitts. Unsurprisingly, he felt vertigo as he felt the punch quite literally lift him off of his feet and send him flying back against one of the corners.

As quickly as the punch was thrown, Arkyn snapped his left hand back up to his face.

Afterwards the timer rang, marking the end of the session.

* * *

Arkyn quickly undid the straps that held the glove in place and tossed them to the ground. "You ok coach?" He asked tentatively as he reached out with his left hand.

As his hand got closer, he was unable to react as his coach lashed out with a textbook cross counter that had the coaches right hand smack loudly against his cheek. He stumbled back, more in shock than anything else."Wha-"

"Hmph! As if that did anything, these old bones still got some life in them, kid."

He absently rubbed his reddening cheek. "Alright coach, calm down. Jeez, no need to be throwing counters out here." A wave of movement caught his eyes from the side. As his head turned, his eyes narrowed as he saw his entire class standing ringside. "The hell?"

Tenya, for his part, simply waved a hand in apology.

He couldn't resist a face palm, not caring about the sweat that stained his wrappings as a result. God damn it, Tenya. "Tenya-Ack!" He yelped as mitt smacked into the back of his head. Rubbing the stinging spot, he glared down at his coach. "The hell coach?"

"Shut up, kid." The elderly man grounded out with a stern voice. "If you have the stamina to still talk, then we just need to up the training a bit. Head outside and grab a couple tires, time for your road work."

The words filled him with dread. "B-But, I already finished. . ." Any more words died in his throat as he saw the heated glare from the old man. A defeated sigh made its way out as he bent down and picked up his red gloves.

He shuffled out of the ring and tossed the gloves against a corner where there were a couple stacks of tires varying in size. He grabbed a couple of the smaller ones, around 15 pounds. along with a black waist belt and a couple ropes before making his way out of the gym. Looking back to the ring, he flinched as he saw the stern glare of his coach. Not saying a word, he ambled out of the building, all the while ignoring the stares of his classmates.

He sighed again as he the door closed with an audible click behind him. He was positive the elderly man had some choice words to Tenya about bringing the entire class to the compound. It made him wonder though. Tenya was no stranger and knew that he had to be careful when bringing other people, so why did he bring so many people?

Sighing in exhaustion and annoyance, he clasped the black belt around his waist and then kneeled to tie a rope to each of the tires. After tightening the knot on the small tires he looped the other end of the rope into the small rings on the back on the waist belt. The process was done in a leisurely manner as he waited for the coach to come out.

Sure enough, by the time he had finished, his coach walked out of the building. To his surprise, he saw everyone else follow behind him. So they were gonna train with him? His eyes glanced at the elderly figure strap on a helmet.

It was incredibly rare for the old man to agree to train anyone that wasn't a part of the Kamogawa gym. In fact Tenya was the only one in the last few years that he regularly trained even though his friend wasn't a part of the gym.

Off to the side, he saw Tenya's pale and sweating face, in fact everyone was stiff to varying degrees. He smirked, served them right for fucking around with the coach.

"I'm guessing everyone is joining me on my roadwork, coach?" He asked somewhat amicably. He was positive the old man was angry, after all he had told him that only two more people were gonna come this morning. Instead what he got was a full class of almost 20 people.

For his part, the elderly man simply nodded before getting on his moped. "Try to keep up." He gruffly replied.

Yeah, he was definitely pissed.

A smirk lined his features. "Will do, coach."

"Hmph, I'm not talking to you." His coach simply replied as he started the moped.

His eyes widened slightly in realization, he was talking about everyone else. Shaking his head, he readied himself for the run. In front of him, the small bike sped off, prompting him to follow, behind him he heard the platter of footsteps follow.

The initial pace was a slow and steady one as they rounded the first long sweeping corner.

"Hey, this isn't too bad." He heard someone comment from behind him, probably Mineta judging from the voice. He refrained from shaking his head, this was gonna be fun to watch. By now they were just over halfway past the apex of the corner and Tenya had settled in beside him. Other than him, his friend was the only one who knew what was going to happen.

As they exited the corner he heard the moped rev its engine and speed off, catching nearly everyone off guard.

Ignoring their startled cries, Arkyn flexed his legs and took off after the coach with Tenya right beside him. In fact, from the edges of his vision he saw Tenya pull away. This was his element after all but even so, Tenya was scary fast even without the use of his quirk.

Seeing the two pull away from further, he huffed and puffed and he pushed his body harder, desperate to catch up. It was not to be however when the weight of the two tires dragged him down.

Off in front of him, he saw Tenya and the coach slow down as they entered the next corner. He didn't even bother to slow down in effort to catch up.

The process was repeated for 3 laps before they were finally finished.

He placed both hands behind his head as he struggled to fill his lungs with precious oxygen. Tenya on the other hand, while certainly tired had a much more easier time in recuperating from the run.

Damn him and his natural running ability. Plus, not only did Tenya's quirk make him a natural runner but he actually enjoyed running.

He was actually jealous of that, if only due to his natural hate for the mere act of running.

Suddenly, his eyes closed out of reflex as droplets of sweat poured down his face like a waterfall. Irritated at the salty liquid threatening to get in his eye, he reached for the bottom of his grey tank top to wipe away the errant droplets. Not that it helped anyway since the grey top was soaked through also.

Clicking his tongue in irritation he let go of the wet fabric, hating the way the cold garment stuck his stomach. Out of the corner of his eyes. he saw Tenya wipe the sweat off of his sleeves. "I absolutely hate the fact that you like running and are so good at it too." He grumbled out.

Tenya simply shrugged as he wiped down his glasses. "I just try to enjoy everything if I can but it's not like you can talk, Arkyn. You surpass me in more ways than I surpass you, which is why you are my friend and rival."

He gazed down at his long time friend. "Whatever you say Tenya." He turned to the others, the faster runners were just starting to finish. "Fucking finally." He grumbled to himself.

Tenya narrowed his eyes at him disapprovingly. "Not everyone is as good as running as us, there's is no need for that Arkyn."

He just shrugged at Tenya. "My bad, just not used to it." And he really wasn't. For the majority of his life he had been around people who were faster, stronger and overall a better fighter than he was. From his seniors at the gym, to even Arashi. The old man was scary good at using his quirk and he suspected the elderly butler was a pro hero at some point. Either way, he was constantly surrounded by people who never coddled him and a bit of that treatment bleeded into the treatment of his classmates.

"Kid."

He turned to face the voice of his coach. The old man had propped the moped on its stand and was leaning against his cane. "Yeah coach?"

"I'm leaving right now, there is some business I need to take care of at the gym. You complete your training and take care of your class." Kamogawa replied gruffly. "And don't even think about skipping anything, I'll be asking Iida about your training later today." He added in a grave tone.

He gulped at the fierce expression on the old man's face. "It was just one time coach."

"Hmm?"

"I mean, I'll make sure to do everything!" He hastily added, slightly regretting the slip of his tongue.

Kamogawa merely snorted at the slip up. "Good, now I have to go. I'll see you Tuesday afternoon kid."

He gave him a two fingered salute. "See you Tuesday coach." With that, he watched the elderly man grab the scooter and usher himself out of the compound.

"Arkyn." Tenya called to him.

He turned to his friend once more. "Yeah what's up?"

"How do you plan on training everyone?" Tenya pointed out as he glanced over at the groups of already finished classmates. "Everyone is at a different level and you promised Midoriya-kun and Ashido-kun that you would train with them."

He winced as he realized what Tenya was saying. "Shit, I'm not sure honestly. I know I promised those two to train with them but I'm not sure on how to handle everyone else. I didn't even know everyone was coming." He lightly accused as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes in thought.

Mina and Midoriya were roughly at the same physical level, at least that's what he guessed. Again, his relationship with the class as a whole was pretty shaky right now so he very little idea on where everyone stood in terms of physical abilities. If anything, Tenya would probably have a better idea than he did since he actually made an effort to interact with everyone.

"Tenya." He started, grabbing his attention. "What do you think I should do? You probably have a better idea where everyone is."

Tenya lowered his eyes as he thought about the dilemma. "To be quite honest Arkyn, I have little idea on where the class stands individually. It's only been a week so I suppose neither of us are that familiar with our classmates."

"Damn." He cursed under his breath. "Well, what I do know is that you're going to have to help me out a little bit here, probably separate the people from those who need more work than others."

Tenya frowned at his suggestion. "That may not be a good idea Arkyn."

"How so?" He questioned. It seemed like a sensible thing to do, that way the people who needed the extra attention could receive it.

"Because." Tenya started as he looked out to everyone else. "It may cause some division among our peers. A lot of them may not like being labeled as weaker than someone else, especially not by their own classmates."

He grimaced as he realized Tenya was right. "Damn, you got a point there. Then I guess we just group them randomly?" He surmised as he impatiently tapped his fingers against his biceps. Only a couple were still unfinished, the two being Mineta and Aoyama, what an annoyance.

Still, he tried not to let his frustration and irritation show. He was already on some thin ice with a lot of his classmates for the stunt he pulled at the combat training, no need to pour salt on the wound.

Tenya nodded, unaware of his inner thoughts. "Indeed, of course Midoriya-kun and Ashido-kun will be trusted in your care."

He rolled his eyes. "Trusted in my care?" He repeated, somewhat insulted at his friends choice of words.

"Yes, you may end up running your group into the ground if you aren't careful."

He couldn't help but laugh at his friends rebuttal, ignoring the looks he received. "You're not wrong Tenya! I'm not cut out to be an instructor or teacher, I don't have that kind of patience." It actually made him wonder how Tenya was able to keep up with him when they first started training together, he wasn't exactly a pleasant person to train with after all.

Regardless of the fact, he was just glad Tenya had decided to stubbornly stick around. The guy was just a comforting figure to be around, for the most part.

Shaking his head, he lightly tapped his friends shoulder before making his way towards his classmates. "I think it's time to grab our groups, whoever it may be."

"But Aoyama-kun and Mineta-kun still haven't finished yet." Tenya protested as he fell in step with him.

"Screw them." He snapped, his impatient attitude getting the better of him. "They're yours Tenya, have fun." He stopped a few steps short of everyone and took a breath before continuing. "Alright, everyone listen up, I'm done sitting around doing nothing so we're gonna go ahead with training."

"Ericson-san." Momo spoke up with a frown, mirroring the expression of the rest of the class. "Mineta-san and Aoyama-san haven't finished yet, are you sure you want to continue without them?"

He was unable to hide an annoying glare that flared up. Why couldn't people just shut up and listen? "That's why you all will be separated into two groups. Tenya will take the two stragglers and anyone else. I'll take Mina and Midoriya along with anyone who wants to join us."

A few of them flinched slightly at his harsh and dismissive tone that followed along with his glare. Some of the others didn't seem to care though and Momo remained relatively impassive.

"Do you think it is wise to split up the class in such a way, Ericson-san?" Momo questioned with a stern expression. "And it seems like favoritism to have Midoriya-san and Ashido-san in your group."

Ok now, he was definitely annoyed and made no reservations in hiding it. Even going so far as to casually brush off Tenya's hand that was placed on his shoulders in a vain attempt to calm him down.

"Alright, first of all, fuck you." He said heatedly, shocking everyone except Tenya. The only response from his friend was the sound of him palming his face. "I promised Midoriya and Mina that I would help train them, that's why I'm playing 'favorites'. Second of all, you all come into _my_ training center unannounced and take advantage of _my_ Sunday and _my_ time and still complain about how I run things?"

His fists were clenched tight in a white knuckled grip. "No, I'm not having any of that so go ahead and walk out if you want, it makes my job easier." Being on the receiving end of the hateful and disdainful glares did nothing to ease his anger, if anything it pissed him off even more.

They come here unannounced and get mad when he finally decided to show his annoyance? Not only that but he was positive the reason why his coach had decided to leave early was because he simply didn't feel like dealing with so many people after being told that he only had to worry about a couple more joining. They were supposed to train for at least an hour and a half but that was down the drain, thanks to his class full of mongoloids..

"Tch, fine then. Guess we'll go then." Jiro commented with an upset expression that bordered on fury. "Some kind of class president we got." She added in bitter afterthought as she turned around.

The others murmured in agreement as they mimicked her actions. One by one they all left the area, Mineta and Aoyama decided to do the same after they heard the end of his spiel. Not that he cared, especially for those two in particular.

He had his arms crossed as he glared over at the retreating forms of his classmates. "Mina, Midoriya." He called out to the side, grabbing their attention. "You two gonna leave too? It's understandable if you did." Even in his haze of anger, he knew that he threw away any chance of reconciliation with any of his classmates.

Mina looked at him sadly as she averted her eyes, she was more disappointed than angry or anything else. "I'm sorry Arkyn, I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm sorry." She mumbled before she bolted out of the area.

On the other hand, Kirishima didn't seem to care about his outburst, as he was one of the few who decided to stay behind with a nonchalant expression. Midoriya looked uncomfortable as he fiddled with his hands but stayed rooted in his spot. Uraraka surprisingly stayed behind as she glanced over at the green haired Midoriya nervously, weird. Other than those two, he knew Tenya was most likely going to try and calm the others down before joining him.

Whatever, they could do whatever they want.

"You guys can head inside, I'll join you guys shortly." He jerked his thumb to the building behind him, his unwavering gaze pierced the retreating backs of his classmates as they disappeared behind the large gate.

He willingly ignored the admonishing look Tenya sent his way as he ran after them. He was at the end of his rope at this point.

* * *

Midoriya rubbed the back of his neck in discomfort. He had never expected Arkyn to blow up like that, sure he saw that the sudden and surprise arrival of everyone had annoyed the Finnish student but this was completely unexpected. In a way he understood why Arkyn felt and acted the way he did but it was something he couldn't condone.

The rift between the class and the class president was like a canyon now. This was supposed to be the day when everyone got the chance to know each other outside of class, a time to hang out and relax on a quiet Sunday morning.

Kirishima sighed as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "What a mess." He muttered quietly to himself but Midoriya and Uraraka were able to hear the comment easily in the tranquil air of the empty gym.

"Y-yeah." Midoriya agreed with a nod. "I never expected Arkyn to lash out like that."

Off to the side, Uraraka gingerly cradled her right elbow in her left hand. "Neither did I, I just wanted to have some fun with everyone after what happened during our combat training." She spoke with sadness. After she witnessed the brutality from her class president, she was wary of interacting with him. Whether Arkyn knew it or not, the class had quickly grown to fear him more than they admired him.

His larger than life stature, towered over all but the largest of them all, All Might. So far, the top hero was the only man they saw that was taller and larger than Arkyn. For the age of 15 Arkyn was a total anomaly, his physical presence overpowered everyone and his physical abilities were freakishly high. There were times where she simply couldn't believe they were the same age.

Arkyn was just so. . . different.

"If you came here to have fun then please leave, Uraraka." Arkyn spoke up from the doorway, surprising the trio.

She jumped at the harsh tone. "B-But-"

"No buts." Arkyn interjected coldly. "This gym isn't a hangout spot, it's place where I train to better myself as a fighter." Closing the door, Arkyn made his way over to his three classmates, the fury never left his eyes. "If fun was what you guys wanted, then call me out for a movie or some other shit, just don't come knocking on my door when I'm busy and expect me to be a nice guy."

Uraraka stepped back as she felt the same overbearing intimidation she felt when she first saw him fight. She curled her hands into fists as she shrunk into herself.

To her immense relief, Deku came to her rescue.

"Um, Arkyn-kun." Midoriya muttered, getting the taller teens attention; however he was unable to meet Arkyn's intense gaze. "Uraraka-san stayed behind didn't she? I think that means she really wants to be here. . ."

Why else would she stay behind when everyone else left? It was the only explanation Midoriya could think of.

Arkyn never let up on his anger. She had just admitted that the only reason she came here was to 'have fun.' There wasn't a bone in his body that believed she had a sudden epiphany and chose otherwise however, Midoriya was most definitely one of the few guys in the class he could talk to for any stretch of time and no be annoyed by him. That alone put him several notches above everyone else.

And it was just enough for him to overlook Uraraka entirely, just barely. "Alright, she can stay then." He stared down at the smaller brown haired girl with a smirk. "Try to keep up."

She could only gulp in fear.

"Kirishima-"

"I'm ready to go man!"

Arkyn held in a twitch that threatened to show on his expression, he'd let that one go only because Kirishima was motivated to train. In the end he settled on getting back to his training, he had plenty of rest at this point. "Cool, let's begin." He said in finality.

He pointed to the small rack full of boxing gloves and rolls of white wrapping tapes. "Grab a roll of tape and come back, we're gonna figure out your fighting styles and train accordingly."

"What about Iida-kun? Will he be joining us?" Midoriya asked with uncertainty in his voice.

Arkyn shrugged, knowing that his friend was probably going to join him in a few minutes. The man was most likely talking to the class, as always he was the one running damage control. He'd have to thank him later. "Tenya is probably going to join us in a couple minutes so don't worry about that. Let's just focus on your training today, that way you have an idea on where to start from. Midoriya, you're gonna be working with me the most, you seem like you need the most help."

He didn't bother sugarcoating it, Midoriya was all too aware of his own shortcomings. He truly wanted to better himself, it was something Arkyn could respect about the timid teen. The same could be said about Kirishima, both he and Midoriya willingly chose to be apart from the crowd despite knowing the class as a whole would disapprove of their actions. He could and would always respect such determination and drive.

Uraraka was different, she admitted that she wasn't really here to train but decided to stay anyway. Although, he was pretty sure that Midoriya was the biggest factor in her choice to stay. It bothered him but it was something he could overlook, to an extent that is.

When the trio got their rolls of tape and came back, he raised his taped hands to his face. "Do any of you know how to tape your hands?" He asked as politely as he could.

He withheld a grimace as he saw the lost and confused expressions on their faces. It was expected that they didn't know but it still grated on his nerves, he just didn't have experience with those who were less experienced than he was. At the gym he was technically still the junior of everyone, which meant he had to work hard to earn his place to stand in the same gym as those of like Takamura and Ippo who were champions in their respective weight classes.

Apart from those two, there were several others who were poised to challenge the belt of their weight classes to take home the title of a Japanese champion. That was just boxing, of those who practiced Jiu Jitsu and Muay Thai, several were champs or were the top seeds to become champs. The gym held each other to incredibly high standards, even to the point where Tenya rarely stepped foot in the gym. Most of the time, his coach and Tenya interacted on Sundays like this.

Of course that wasn't an option for today.

"Alright, that's ok. I expected it." He forced out tersely before he showed them individually how to tape up their hands. It was fairly and surprisingly easy process, the three of them managed to get it right the first time.

Although they would probably forget as soon as they left. He certainly did when he first started learning.

"Good, now."

They paled as they saw the sadistic expression on Arkyns features, eerily reminding them of the R Rated hero, Midnight.

"Let's have some _fun._ "

* * *

Arkyn let out a satisfied sigh as he stretched his tired and sweaty limbs above his head, training never failed to be the best stress reliever. Afterwards, he peeled off his grey tank top and let his bare body out to the world. Beside him, Tenya did much the same but instead chose to wipe away the sweat with a towel as opposed to taking his shirt off.

He cheerfully ignored the pained groans of his three classmates behind him as he stood in front of the locker room. Seeing those three tomorrow morning was honestly going to be a highlight in itself.

"You're. . .a demon. . ." Uraraka gasped as she struggled to get the words out from her sprawled out position on the cold hard floor. Surprisingly, the cool floor made it heaven to lay her heated body against as she thought about the training and consequently the class president.

This was the first time she had trained so hard, there were exercises she never knew that she was forced to do. There were techniques that Arkyn explained but still never understood and it proved to her that, Arkyn was beyond strong.

He knew exactly how to target each muscle and made the last two hours the most painful one she had ever experienced.

Everywhere hurt, even the arches of her feet as she was made to do a tiring twenty minutes of jumping rope. She didn't even know that, that was a muscle she could develop.

It was like a cold bucket of water, the stark realization that Arkyn kept up with them so easily and even did more than them without so much as breaking a sweat. The gap between her and him was as wide as the canyon, she knew that from watching Arkyn during the combat training but today's training solidified his place as the top dog in the class. She couldn't even imagine anyone being stronger than Arkyn.

Besides her, Kirishima sat on the ground with his legs stretched outwards. The redhead had a wet towel on his neck as he tried to cool down. He was the only one to have actually put on boxing gloves to spar with the blonde haired teen and he regretted each and every moment.

Prior to the sparring match, Arkyn had quickly went over on how to throw a proper punch. It was something he knew from practicing on his own but Arkyn showed him the tiny nuances that only an expert could know. The little bits of information on how to punch, how to block and how to properly defend himself. Of course, a lot of it was lost once he had to put it into practice but he swore that Sunday's like this would become a normality.

He was never able to take boxing lessons or any martial arts lessons due to his family's financial situation. There just wasn't enough for him to be able to train in a proper gym, so he made due by himself but now, he saw the gap between a regular fighter and a professionally trained one.

And it was a wide one and he swore that he would close the gap in whatever way possible. It also helped that Arkyn's intensity during training only challenged him to go further.

Plus.

Kirishima gazed at Arkyn's topless body. The teen was absolutely ripped, the brief times he had seen him in the locker rooms didn't do him justice. Not that he was into guys but he could acknowledge that Arkyn had trained himself to the bone to achieve that kind of body. It honestly reminded him of a smaller All Might and that was saying something.

Off to the side, slightly away from them, Midoriya was leaning against a heavy punching bag. He didn't bother sitting down, he was positive if he did, then he wouldn't be able to stand back up. His muscles screamed in agony with every movement, mainly in his legs and upper body, Arkyn had deemed those two areas needing the most work.

All Might's training couldn't hold a candle to what Arkyn called "training." Personally, it looked and felt like torture more than training and yet, he couldn't help the feeling of satisfaction that swelled up in his chest.

Overworked and exhausted, Midoriya braced his sweaty forehead against the smooth leather of the heavy punching bag, completely unable to hide a bright smile on his face. He wasn't looking forward to waking up sore tomorrow morning but it was a price he was more than willing to pay if it meant he could get stronger so that he could be eventually be worthy of being All Mights successor.

Arkyn took note of the green haired teens happiness. "What are you smiling about Midoriya?" He asked suddenly, making Midoriya jump.

"U-Um, I'm just glad that I was able to train with you today, Arkyn-kun." He replied honestly in a quiet voice. "It was a good. . . experience."

Uraraka rolled over onto her stomach and gazed at the equally tired Midoriya. "I think a better term is, torture, Deku-kun."

Arkyn snorted at the exhausted girl. "It wasn't even that bad, I went easy on you guys today. Next time, I won't be as lenient as I was today."

She paled. "Next time?" She whimpered out. There was no way right? Arkyn had admitted quite vocally that he didn't want her here, so why would he turn around and imply that she was supposed to come back? It honestly confused her.

"Yep." Arkyn cheerfully nodded with that sadistic smile on his face. "Come in Wednesday after school, you guys probably don't have anything to do right?"

Dread filled her as Arkyn practically began strong armed her into coming. "I actually have-"

"Nothing!" Arkyn countered. "So you'll be here right?"

"I-I. . .umm. . ." She looked over to the others for support but found none. They actually wanted to be here. "I'll think about it?" The statement came out more as a question than anything else, much to her chagrin.

Arkyn didn't miss a beat, a stark contrast to his sour mood from a couple hours before. "Cool, see you then." He said with finality, enjoying the way Uraraka slumped in accepted defeat.

* * *

"Nemuri-nee, I'm back!" Arkyn called out as he entered his apartment. Looking around, he found his sister laid out on the couch, dozing in and out of sleep with the TV turned to the news channel.

Sometime after waking up, she had put up her black hair in a long ponytail that reached just past the small of her back. However, she was still in her sleeping attire, which was one of his blue shirts that covered her just past her waist.

"Hmmm?" Nemuri twisted her head to look at the intruding voice, unable to hide the exhaustion in her movements. "Oh, welcome back Arkyn. Did you have fun?"

He didn't mind the absent minded way she was acting, she had been busy lately for school. For what reason, he still didn't know. "Yeah, I had fun but I probably made myself the most hated guy in the class though." Although he was sure Bakugo held that title since the first day.

"How?" She asked, slowly gaining some semblance of clarity as Arkyn stood over her slouched form. "Wait, class?"

He nodded, frowning a bit as he remembered the small horde of classmates at ringside. "Yeah, I think Mina got a little chatty and invited everyone over."

Nemuri couldn't hold back a small laugh. "Yeah, she's definitely the chatty type, adorable little thing actually." Her hands wiggled slightly in a grabbing motion. "I just want to play with those cute little horns of hers."

It still creeped him out whenever Nemuri-nee got too grabby. Despite knowing her the better part of five years, he still didn't know if she truly meant all those things she had said.

"Again, you're so lucky no one is here to hear that." He pointed out, referring to the other instance this very morning.

In response, she just shrugged at him uncaringly. "Eh, I've been a hero for over a decade now. No one is going to do anything at this point."

He had to shake his head at her nonchalant attitude. "I guess so, I mean you have more experience than I do. You've been a hero for what? Like 13 years now?" He asked innocently, already knowing he was treading on thin ice with the change in topic.

"Let's not go there Arkyn- _chan_ , your onee-san doesn't like to talk about that." She said with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Oh? But I think it's amazing Nemuri-nee." He replied, looking away and feigning ignorance of her darkening features. "I mean you've been a hero for almost as long as I've been alive."

She made a motion to stand up but slumped back down before she did. "You know what? I'm too tired for this."

He frowned in worry as he saw her exhausted features. "What's going on, Nemuri-nee? You've been unusually tired lately."

"Just work." She sighed out, gazing blankly at the news on the television screen.

Arkyn didn't buy that for a second, this wasn't her first year as a teacher. "Now, that's a lie. You've never been this tired before." He crossed his arms over his chest, and was abruptly reminded that his clothes were drenched in sweat.

"That's because I'm in charge of more things this year as one of your first years teachers." Nemuri pointed out and it was true. As opposed to the prior couple years she had been a teacher, this year the school board had decided to give her more responsibility on her lap.

"And that is?" Arkyn questioned with a raised eyebrow, curious as to what ailed his sister.

She began listing things off the top of her head, unconsciously counting with her fingers. "Let's see, I have to coordinate this years upcoming sports festival on top of my regular duties as a teacher, which by the way is difficult when one of your colleagues sleep more than they teach. And then there's tomorrow I have to worry about, setting up proper security for your guys trip to USJ and then-"

"USJ?" He interrupted her from going off in a tangent.

Nemuri glared at him for interrupting her but otherwise said nothing. Her eyes grew wide as she realized her mistake. "Oh shit, I wasn't supposed to tell you about tomorrow."

Arkyn couldn't back an amused snort. 'Well, cats out the bag now. What's going on tomorrow?"

She ran a hand through her hair. "USJ, the Unforeseen Simulation Joint. Your class is going there to practice your rescue skills. I was told to not tell anyone so do me a favor and please let me keep my job?"

He shook his head in disbelief. Normally, she would've threatened him with some sort of perverse punishment. "The fact that you're even saying that is so weird. You definitely need some rest today so let's just relax at home."

"And do what?" She countered back, although in the back of her mind, the prospect of sitting on the plush leather couch sounded tantalizing.

Arkyn shrugged at her rebuttal. "I don't know, maybe watch movies? I can make us some smoothies or something and we can waste our Sunday like that." He offered, honestly he just didn't feel like showering and going back outside.

As a testament to her tired state, she folded almost immediately. "Ok, that sounds good. Now." She reached up with her hands in a grabbing motion. "Come join your sweet sweet onee-san, Arkyn!"

"After a shower and a quick phone call." He replied as he turned around and made his way to his room but not before offering a parting shot. "And you're more sour than anything, Nemuri-nee."

Even from the doorway of his room, he could hear the choked sounds coming from Nemuri. Guess she hadn't expected that response.

* * *

Arkyn let out a satisfied sigh as he stepped out of the steaming bathroom. Any lingering feelings about his classmates had been washed away with the sweat and grim and his mood had been reset by the hot and cleansing shower.

He kept his damp blonde hair down as he decided to dry the hair naturally. In its downed state, his hair reached down past his ears on over his shoulders. With his hair down, even he could admit that his hair was a little long. Not that he would change his hair anytime soon.

Reaching over to the foot of his bed, he grabbed a pair of green sweatpants and ambled his way over the nightstand where his phone was. Grabbing the device, he dialed an all too familiar number and after a couple rings, he heard a soothing feminine voice come over the line.

"Hello? Arkyn?"

"Yeah, it's me mom. I thought I'd call since I had a little time." He replied with a small smile.

"Good! It's been too long since you last called." She complained. Which was to be expected, he usually called every couple days just so she could keep tabs on what he was doing.

He withheld a sigh, knowing his mother could easily hear it. "Yeah sorry about that mom, just been really busy lately with school and such."

"Mmm as long as it's school and not anything else."

"It's school mom, trust me." He assured. There was certainly more work he had to do when compared to his time in junior high.

His words seemed to placate her some. "Good, that's very good. . ." She trailed off, losing her train of thought briefly. "Oh! By the way, are you the class president this year?"

Arkyn couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Yeah I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"Probably because you were complaining about the extra work last year?" She reminded him.

"I mean. . .yeah you're not wrong." He admitted wholeheartedly. He was pretty vocal to his parents about the extra load after all. "But it's not like Tenya would let me take the easy way out."

"And I am glad you have such a wonderful friend such as him. Speaking of Tenya, when is he going to come over?" She whined. "Your dad and I want to meet this young man to thank him for all of his troubles."

"Troubles?" He asked incredulously, his body recoiling backwards into this bed. "I'm not even that bad!"

She scoffed at his rebuttal. "Except you always make an enemy of over half the class and he's there to clean up the mess." Her voice softened a bit, her worry bled through the phone. "You need to relax a bit more dear, you can't be so high strung all the time."

"I do relax mom, especially when I train."

"That's not relaxing Arkyn." She shot back without missing a beat. "That's just the endorphins taking."

In the back of his mind, he knew his mom was right. That feeling of euphoria was produced from his body being stressed and in some ways, he knew that he was addicted to that feeling. "I know mom, I'll try to do better."

"Never 'try' Arkyn. Just do." She advised him sternly.

"Yes, ma'am." He droned lowly in response, unknowingly letting some of his irritation show.

She huffed at hearing his attitude. "Humph! Can that attitude of yours dear, it'll save you a lot of headaches in the future.'

"I will."

"Good." She responded tersely before sighing. "Where's Arashi? Is he with you right now?"

He shook his head, even though his mother wouldn't be able to see it. "No, he's been really busy lately with work. I haven't seen him in a few days." In fact the last time butler was at the apartment was after his first day of school.

"I see. . . " She trailed off. "That makes sense."

He got confused, was there something going on that he wasn't aware of? "What makes sense?"

She just sighed in exasperation. "Nevermind dear, just look on the news when you have the chance."

"Ok?" He mumbled unsurely, not knowing what was really going on.

"Oh!" Just like that, her mood changed. "I got great news Arkyn!"

He rolled his eyes, there were times where his mom just didn't make any sense. "Yeah? What is it?"

"You're going to be a big brother!" She exclaimed cheerfully, her delight bleeding through even over the phone.

His jaw dropped in shock. Him? A big brother? Really? Being an only child, there were times where he imagined what having a sibling would be like. Most of the time, the thought would disappear as quickly as it came but even so, he couldn't help the excitement in his heart. "Really?" He asked excitedly.

"Yep!"

A large smile washed over his features. "That's so cool, I get to be a big brother!" He couldn't contain his happiness. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"We won't know until a little while longer but aren't you excited? You're finally becoming a big brother!"

He was definitely excited. The thought of being a role model for his younger sibling felt euphoric to him. Maybe they could even live with him in Japan? Or maybe they would choose to become heroes too? The elated thoughts bounced around in his head. "Hell yeah, that sounds amazing."

"Language."

"Sorry." He sheepishly replied, unable to hide his embarrassment for the slip of his tongue.

"That's alright dear." She chuckled, amused by Arkyn's excitement. "Now, I have to help your father with something so I have to end the call early Arkyn."

He nodded excitedly. "Ok, I'll talk to you later mom."

"Talk to you later, love you."

"Love you too mom, bye." And with that Arkyn hung up the phone and laid back on his bed. After a moment to himself, he stood up and walked out of the room, unable to keep the brilliant smile plastered on his face.

His expression fell when he saw his sister figure with an uncharacteristic serious expression on her face. She glared intently at the television screen as she listened in on the news and from his spot at the entryway of the living room, he managed to catch a bit of the news as a female reporter began her question.

" _Shindo-san, there have been circulating rumors of your company, Shindo Shipping Industries to be involved with the transporting of illegal goods such as weapons and drugs to and from Japan. What do you have to say about these rumors?"_

His eyes widened as he hurriedly walked over to the couch. This, couldn't right. Yagi-san was a shrewd businessman, cold and calculating but he had his morals. There was no way he would put his own position as the head of the company along with everyone he was responsible for.

This of course included Arkyn. Yagi-san had been his safety net for the past five years, always there for some advice and financial help at the press of a call. While a cold individual in general, Yagi-san had his own charismatic charm to him that drew Arkyn to him.

Yagi-san was a leader, an advisor and a trusted friend of both himself and his dad.

As Arkyn stared holes into the screen, he saw Yagi-san on a podium overlooking a small sea of reporters. This was the biggest shipping company in Japan and one of the biggest in the world after all. And as always, Yagi-san was dressed sharply in an expensive black suit with a blue tie, his short black hair was combed to the side neatly and his razor sharp onyx eyes pierced through the screen.

" _Those rumors are just that; rumors with no base in reality, 'reporter-san'. While yes, I am looking to continually expand into the world market, I have no desire to break the law and undo everything I have done up until this point. Should the police decide to pursue an investigation then I will welcome them with open arms, I have nothing to hide, 'reporter-san'.Are there any questions?"_

Arkyn saw a number of reporters wince at the sharp and direct tone of voice that Yagi-san was so known for. Not even he was immune, having been on the receiving end of a verbal lashing from the businessman before.

Off to side, another reporter stood up, this time a male.

" _Shindo-san other than the concerned rumors of suspected illegal activities of your company, there has been a rising concern over who will be the successor of Shindo Shipping Industries. After all, despite all this time, you still haven't gotten married or produced an heir to the company."_

That was a legitimate question, even Arkyn wondered about that from time to time. He just never had the desire to ask him such a private question.

Yagi-san for his part, simply sighed a little, showing his first true emotion throughout the meeting. Despite it, he never lost the piercing gaze that he always carried himself with.

" _While that's completely off topic, I can assure you that an heir has been picked already. Who, why and how are not important as we are still working out the details but rest assured that we are on top of the situation. Anything else?"_

Arkyn watched with an impassive expression as the room turned into a debauchery of shouting accusations and questions. He didn't know about what to think about the release of new information.

It kind of hurt him when Yagi-san had announced that a replacement had been chosen, he kind of expected to be kept informed about something like that but it was understandable. He was just a high schooler after all, Yagi-san wasn't entitled to tell him absolutely everything.

"You shouldn't worry about it Arkyn." Nemuri-nee idly commented as she smoothed out her hair with a hand. With her free hand she began flipping through the channels with the remote.

He turned his attention to the R Rated Hero and sighed. "I guess so, kind of hard to though."

"You need to just focus on your studies and training Arkyn, everything else can come later. You know that."

She was right, he realized. For him to become a hero, he needed to invest his time and energy on his studies and training so that be could become stronger. That's what he has been doing the past several years and will continue to do for the foreseeable future. "You're right, Nemuri-nee."

"Of course I am!" She puffed her chest out proudly as she smirked. "Now, you owe me the rest of today."

Arkyn's tight and worried expression slowly melted away as he smiled and joined his sister on the couch. There were worse ways he could spend his Sunday. He sat down on the plush leather couch and relaxed against his sister, letting himself melt in a moment of relaxation.

* * *

A/N: Well I finally got this chapter out, been busy lately with work and school stuff so that's why the chapter took so long. Anyway, I messed around with my writing style with this chapter by changing the perspectives a little. In the beginning, we see from Arkyn's perspective but towards the end it's a perspective of multiple people. Tell me which you guys prefer or whatever. Annnnddd that's it for the notes other than the set up for USJ in the next chapter.

REVIEW AND WORSHIP THE BEST GIRL!


	7. Chapter 7

Arykn could practically feel the tension in the air as he finished his routine of taking roll call before the start of homeroom. While everyone was chatting with each other animacably, they shot the occasional glare at him before returning back to their conversation.

He supposed that it was to be expected, there was only so much Tenya could do and he couldn't rely on him to clean up his mess every single time. He knew that but for the life of him, he just wasn't able to avoid making some enemies in his class every year. It just sort of, happened every year and this year was no exception.

From the his seat near the front, he noticed Tenya giving him an expectant look while occasionally turning around to converse with Uraraka, who was mostly complaining about being sore. His friend has shot him a text in the morning basically demanding him to give the class a formal apology.

Breaking eye contact, he inwardly decided that there would be no apology from him. What happened with Mina and Mineta was one thing, he had unintentionally hurt them more than what was necessary. That was why he chose to swallow his pride and make an exception, something he didn't do with Yuuga or even Momo. Rather it was better to say he _couldn't_. He had his pride after all.

His train of thought was interrupted by the large classroom door sliding open, revealing an all too familiar sight of Aizawa-sensei crawling in with his yellow sleeping bag.

He forced a smile, trying to at least act cheerful. "Morning, Aizawa-sensei!"

Aizawa stared up at the standing figure of Arkyn, taking in the sight of the smile that never reached his grey eyes. He then looked out over the class. Sensing the tense atmosphere between them and the class president, he couldn't hold back a tired sigh. "What did you do now Arkyn?"

"Nothing." Arkyn answered a little bit too quickly.

For his part, Aizawa merely shook his head at the blonde teen. Arkyn couldn't make it past one week without making himself an enemy of everyone. That had to be a new record, usually Midnight and Kamui Woods, the few times they conversed, always mentioned how Arkyn would do something stupid to make himself the most hated person in class. The timespan between Arkyn becoming class president and the event was around the one month mark and it happened every year so far.

What a troublesome kid and yet, Aizawa realized Arkyn was no fool. Immature in his own way, yes, but definitely not a fool.

"Whatever." He settled on, Arkyn could figure out his issue with the class at a later date. In the meantime, he had to get to the announcements. "Alright Arkyn, do me a favor and take the sheet down to the attendance office."

Actually, now that he thought about it, this would be a good chance to at least know what had happened over the weekend to warrant such a hostile attitude against Arkyn.

"Got it, sensei." Arkyn replied smartly, giving him a two fingered salute before making his way out of the room. He waited a few seconds to make sure Arkyn was well out of hearing range to address the class.

"So, what's wrong with everyone today?" He said outright, determined to at least know what the issue was.

For a moment nobody said a word, much to Aizawa's growing frustration. "I'm your teacher you know, my job is to help and advise my students." He assured them. "So don't be afraid to say something."

Despite his offer, no one spoke up, much to his irritation. All he was trying to do was help them, damnit. In the back of his mind he knew that they were only fifteen years old, just barely hitting their teenage years. The level of maturity displayed by their seniors hadn't developed yet, it was something he constantly reminded himself. Even so, this kind of attitude was unwarranted and something he would not tolerate.

"Alright, if you guys don't want my help then that's fine too. Figure it out on your own." He sternly called out, causing some of them to visibly flinch.

An awkward silence settled over the room, many of them looking anywhere but their agitated teacher. Stifling minutes passed as they waited for their class president to come back from his errand.

Suddenly and without care the door slide open, revealing the tall figure of Arkyn. He cheerfully entered the class, woefully ignorant of the atmosphere or simply not caring for it. Either way, he kept a large smirk on his face as he walked back to his seat beside Momo.

Along the way, Arkyn willfully ignored the sideways glares of some of his classmates. As if something like would even bother him.

Aizawa watched the brief exchange between Arkyn and the class and sighed. He wasn't expecting this on the following week of Arkyn being selected as class president. It was actually a surprise when he heard that they had already picked their president and vice president. Initially, he planned on them figuring that out today.

Unsurprisingly, it was All Might who had thrown his plans out of place. How very typical of him to do so, not that it mattered now.

"Alright, everyone listen up." He called out lowly, not having to call out over any voices. "Our schedule today is going to be a little different. For the first two periods, Midnight and I will teach you as we do everyday however." He paused, making sure everyone was listening. "After you guys eat lunch, we are going to take a little special trip to USJ."

A hushed murmur waved throughout the class.

Aizawa closed his eyes tiredly before opening them in a disinterested gaze. "Are you going to talk? Or should I just stop?" There was a small part of him that enjoyed the immediate response he got. Maybe he should be a hardass more often?

"USJ, otherwise known as the Unforeseen Simulation Joint is where we will train you through disaster situations. Be happy that you guys are going today, your sister class, 1-B is going tomorrow."

In contrast to before, everyone had a smile on their faces, their personal issues being put out of mind for now.

Aizawa nodded slightly, at least they were a little relaxed now. "Right then, let's get straight into your lessons with Midnight. I'll see you later." He added as he checked the time, where was Midnight?

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, the door burst open to reveal the R Rated Heroine.

"I'll leave the class to you, Midnight." He mumbled as he stepped into his sleeping bag and zipped it up, covering his entire body except his face. He laid down and began slowly crawling out the door, ignoring the looks being thrown his way. Not that he cared.

It was time to take a nap.

* * *

"Don't you think it's time to apologize to them, Arkyn?" Tenya mentioned as he and Arkyn walked down the hall and towards to the cafeteria.

Arkyn scoffed at the suggestion. "Yeah right Tenya. None of those retards deserve it."

Tenya frowned in displeasure at the callous comment of the class. "Arkyn, there is no need for hostility between you and everyone else. Why does this keep happening every year?" Seriously, at this point he would be more shocked if there _wasn't_ some sort of altercation between his friend and everyone else.

"I don't know Tenya." Arkyn freely admitted. "Besides, you knew bringing everyone was gonna be a bad idea. Same shit happened last year, just not as bad." He reminded, at the very least no one was throwing punches yesterday.

Tenya couldn't hold back a wince. "That was. . .extremely out of line Arkyn and you know it."

"So?" Arkyn nonchalantly shrugged. "They started it, I ended it."

Abruptly, Tenya stopped in place. Thankfully the hallway was vacant except for the two of them. "Arkyn. . .you need to realize that you are making more enemies than allies. You realize don't ever talk to any of our classmates from previous years, even the ones you were on good terms with."

"Tenya-"

"I may not be around forever." Tenya cut in, shocking the Finnish teen. "I am your close friend and you will always have my support and friendship but. . . we chose a dangerous profession, Arkyn."

This time, Arkyn winced. He knew everything his only friend had said was true. He rarely talked with anyone from primary school or even junior high, all he had as a friend was Tenya. His one true friend and it was very true that he struggled to get along with everyone else, he knew this. Arashi was one of the more vocal ones to voice his concern about his issues and so did his parents.

It just never dawned on him that, some day, Tenya may not be around. He knew that it was a real possibility with the kind of profession they were getting into. It was dangerous and often had an early retirement for many. It wasn't too out of place to see a news headline regarding the death or mortal injury of a hero after all, and his parents made sure to remind him of this cold fact.

Arkyn sighed tiredly. "You're right Tenya." He conceded as he gently placed a hand on his friends shoulder. He gave him a reassuring squeeze before turning and resuming his walk to the cafeteria. "I'll try to do better from now on."

"Don't 'try' just do." Tenya parroted Arkyn's mom, much to his annoyance.

Arkyn callously waved him off. "Yeah yeah whatever."

* * *

"Yo Arkyn!"

He snapped his head towards the familiar voice, it was Kirishima. The redheaded teen was happily making his way towards him with a tray full of food in his hand. In response, he gave the redhead a short wave of his hand, if only to let the man know he had his attention.

"Hey, what's up Kirishima?" Arkyn asked over the background voices of those around him.

Kirishima grinned widely as he approached the class president. "Nothing much! You wanna eat with me?"

As always, Kirishima was straight to the point. It was a trait that Arkyn liked about the smaller teen. That, and he knew that Kirishima was a hard worker. He was one of the few that he could be friendly with. Kirishima was just, an overall good guy to hang around.

He shrugged, it wasn't as if he had anything else to do. Tenya had ran off with Midoriya and Uraraka earlier when they were getting their food. "Sure, I don't mind eating with you. Where do you wanna sit?"

Kirishima lightly jerked his head to the side, gesturing to a relatively empty table in the otherwise packed lunch room. "Over there."

Arkyn nodded and made his way over to the table and sat down. "So what's up?" He pointedly asked before cutting into a piece of grilled chicken breast.

Kirishima looked at him oddly as he sat down across from him. "Nothing really, I just wanted to talk to you man."

He gave the redhead a narrowed look before relaxing. Kirishima was too straightforward to really worry about any ulterior motives. "About what?" Although he had an idea that it was probably about what he had said to the class yesterday.

"It's about yesterday." Kirishima started off.

Yep, knew it.

He continued, unknowing of Arkyn's thoughts. "I thought a lot about what I saw yesterday during training and I have to ask, how do you generate so much power?" Kirishima ignored Arkyn's look of surprise. "I mean, it's like this man. You have a long reach but I noticed when I sparred against you, you often fought closer than what your arm length is but even so, you still punched with the same power. So, how do you do it?"

Ah, so this was his question, Arkyn realized. He let himself smile a little bit, seemed like Kirishima really wanted to grow as a fighter. That was fine by him, he could talk about fighting all day. "Mmm, good question. It's simple in theory, I use every part of my body to throw a punch or kick or whatever I do."

Kirishima didn't look satisfied by the answer. "But when you were as close as you were to me yesterday, your punches should've landed with your elbows still bent. Doesn't that mean you wouldn't be able to land a full powered punch?"

Arkyn nodded, impressed by the knowledge that Kirishima had. "Yep, that's true but there's a secret to it all." He lightly patted his thighs. "Whenever I close the distance that close, I have no choice but to drop my body lower. My height means that anyone shorter than me has the advantage that close range. On top of that, I have to keep my motions short and simple. Nothing wasted."

Of course there was more to it but that was something he intended to show Kirishima more than merely telling him.

Kirishima nodded as he absently munched on his food. "Right, yeah that makes sense." He mumbled to himself. "You said you were going to train Wednsday right?"

"Yeah, right after school." He responded, already knowing that Kirishima and Midoriya were definitely going to be there. Uraraka still seemed to be on the fence about training but in the end, it was her decision. He wouldn't force her, even if he came across that way yesterday.

"That's sounds good, I'll be there."

Arkyn looked up from his meal to look at the redhead in the eye. "Yeah, I know you'll be there. I'd be disappointed if you weren't." He admitted, it was nice having some people to teach and train with.

Kirishima rubbed the back of his neck, Arkyn didn't seem like the type to be expecting him to come like that. In all honesty he thought that Arkyn thought of him and the others as an annoyance. "Heh, glad I'm up to your standards man." He half heartedly joked.

Arkyn scoffed. "Yeah right, you're hardly up to my-"

Whatever he was going to say was cut off by the school alarm going off. The two of them looked around and found everyone dropping what they were doing in favor of running for the exit. It must be serious if they were panicking like that.

"Kirishima!" Arkyn snapped the redhead out of his stupor. "Let's head for the exit. It must be serious if everyone is panicking like this."

Kirishima nodded, now made aware of the severity of the situation. "Right, let's go."

Arkyn pushed the chair out from under him as he stood up. He glanced down at the last piece of the chicken, grabbed it by his index finger and thumb and tossed it into his mouth. He ignored the questioning look Kirishima gave him and jerked his head towards the exit of the cafeteria.

As he lightly began jogging towards the exit, he saw the redhead fall in from his peripherals. The two of them quickly met the wall of bodies and was promptly crushed from the back by the others. Despite his tall frame, he was tossed back and forth by the mass of panicking bodies. From his elevated view he saw the spiky crop of blonde hair that belonged to Bakugo, next to him was Kaminari. They were much worse off than he was, especially with their smaller heights.

Off to the side, he saw a glimpse of Tenya pressed up against the window. He followed his friends gaze outside the window.

To his surprise and relief, it was only a bunch of reporters that had somehow gotten inside the campus. His gaze switched back over to his long time friend. He could practically see the gears turning inside Tenya's head.

A part of him wanted to step in and use his natural height advantage to let everyone know about the false alarm however a bigger part of him was just curious as to what Tenya would do in this situation. Other than his glasses, Tenya didn't stick out like a sore thumb like he did so he would have to get creative.

He ignored Kirishima being pushed against him. Instead his eyes tracked Tenya's movement as he stretched his hand out to someone in the crowd. He wasn't able to see just who it was but there was no need to, the answer came to him when Tenya started floating in the air. There was only one person he knew that could do that.

A wry smirk crossed his features as Tenya blasted off with his quirk in mid air and smacked into the wall right above the exit sign.

Arkyn couldn't help but shake his head at his friends solution.

Nice work, Tenya.

* * *

After lunch Arkyn and Kirishima made their way back to the classroom, both smiling as they were eager for their little field trip to USJ. Despite the little incident with the reporters somehow making their way into the campus, it hadn't put a damper on their moods.

The duo were among the first to arrive at the classroom and surprisingly, Aizawa-sensei was already there waiting for them.

Arkyn spared the scruffy teacher a short glance before making his way to his seat at the back of the class, right next to Momo. Unsurprisingly, she was already at her seat and reading a book to pass the time.

The air between them was still awkward from the day before. Neither had apologized or made any moves to converse with each other despite holding the titles or class president and vice president.

From his position at the head of the classroom, Aizawa saw and felt the tense air between the two. A small frown marred his features. As much as he thought about intervening and putting an end to the immature behavior, he knew that this was something that the class as a whole would have to overcome by themselves. This was a place to raise and produce heroes after all, he wouldn't coddle them in any shape or form.

His eyes glanced down to the open folder in front of him. It was a file of their resident Finnish teen, Arkyn. Most proximately on the file was the incident five years ago with the Jackhammer villain. For a while the news were buzzing with activity regarding the child and his fight, if you call a beat down a fight.

The news called him a hero but the cynical called him foolish. For a child of ten years old to jump in like that meant he was either so idealistic to not care for the danger he put himself in or was something else entirely.

Midoriya fell into the former and Aizawa knew that Arkyn fell into something similar. At least, that was if he was comparing the Arkyn of five years ago. Now, he wasn't too sure. The footage he reviewed of the combat training showed something else. The desire to help and be a hero was still there but mixed in there was something else entirely and it worried him a little.

Was it bloodlust? Or was it something else? Regardless, Aizawa resolved to keep an eye on the teen.

Shaking himself out of his thought induced trace he looked at the time and then back out to the room. Everyone had gotten back in record time, if only due to their excitement. Not that he could blame them for their excitement, this would their first test to measure their ability to do hero work.

"Alright, listen up." Aizawa called out, grabbing everyone's attention. "As you know, you all are going to USJ to train on disaster relief but some of you are still treating this as a game." His tone turned grave. "This is anything but, so get your heads in the right mindset before it costs you or someone else."

Everyone stand ramrod straight, fully embracing what their teacher was saying.

Shaking his head, he pushed onto the next agenda. "Now, you will have the option of wearing your costumes or your gym clothes, pick whichever, it's up to you depending if you think your costume restricts your quirk. Also, USJ is off campus so we'll be taking a bus to the location." Aizawa glanced at the clock again. "Which should be here any minute now, class president." He called out to Arkyn, grabbing the teens gaze. "Get the class organized and take them over to the parking lot. I'll meet you there."

He saw Arkyns ever prominent confident gaze flicker to the side before gaining their strength again.

"Got it, Aizawa-sensei." Arkyn nodded at him.

Getting his confirmation, he turned on his heels and walked out of the classroom and left the rest to Arkyn. Hopefully, there wouldn't be a mutiny.

* * *

The walk up to the front of the classroom felt like he was walking into a lion's den. It wasn't as if he was nervous or scared, far from it. He stood by his sentiment of not apologizing but even so, the hawk like gaze from the majority of the class still unnerved him.

Funny enough, the most toxic individual, Bakugo was the most pleasant one out of the bunch along with Todoroki and a couple others. Mostly because they had no idea why he was getting all the heated glares.

Arkyn reached the podium and swifty turned around. For a short moment he glared back at everyone, if only to show that he wasn't intimidated. He absently ran a hand over his tied back hair.

"Alright, so as Aizawa-sensei said, grab your clothes and change out quickly. Run to the locker room and then meet up at the parking lot." He repeated concisely and straight to the point.

Unsurprisingly, all he got was silence. He shook his head, grabbed his case and offered a parting shot before he left.

"I'll see you all later. Momo, you have the floor."

The quicker he could get on that damn bus and get this field trip underway, the better.

* * *

As Arkyn exited the school and into the parking lot, he saw Aizawa-sensei standing in front of the bus. He reached for his back pocket, feeling for his MMA gloves. It was the only piece of equipment that he had decided to bring, there wouldn't be any need for his utility belt for this trip.

Aizawa turned from his position to face Arkyn, secretly glad the taller teen arrived early. It would give him a chance to see just what was going on between him and everyone else. "Arkyn." He called out sternly.

"Yeah, sensei?"

Aizawa craned his neck up to meet his gaze. "What's going on with the class?"

Arkyn shrugged nonchalantly. "They're just mad at me for telling them to screw off yesterday." He replied honestly, there wasn't need to lie. Besides, his sensei probably could easily tell if he was trying to lie.

Aizawa narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "There's more than that, Arkyn. Otherwise you wouldn't have a target on your back."

He had resist the urge to roll his eyes. "Sensei-"

"Don't care." Aizawa cut him off and threw him a clipboard. "Just fix it quick and take roll call. Also you do it, don't let Yaoyorozu do everything like you've been trying to do for the past week."

Arkyn winced as his teacher sternly called him out. For a guy who spent most of his time inside a sleeping bag, Aizawa-sensei was surprisingly perspective. "Got it, sensei."

"Good, let me know when everyone is on the bus. I'm going to sleep." With that, he disappeared into the bus.

Arkyn shook his head at his teachers antics. He leaned on the cool metal exterior of the bus and watched as the first few groups of his classmates ambled out of the school, marking them down on the attendance sheet.

Almost on autopilot, he marked everyone down as he saw them. In the meantime, he took the chance to admire the way his black top clung onto him like a second skin. The polyester fabric mixed in with the iron flakes still itched but it was just a minor annoyance now.

"Arkyn."

He looked up from his self musings to face Tenya. "Yeah?"

"I think that's everyone." Tenya pointed to the bus full of his classmates. "Everyone is already on, we're just waiting for you."

"Cool." He blandly replied. Finally, it was about time. Pushing away from the bus, he followed Tenya to the other side, where the entrance of the vehicle was. He watched as his friend walked up the short flight of stairs and took a quick chance to look around, double checking no one was behind him.

He nodded to himself in satisfaction. Good, he was the last one. Turning back, he gave the bus driver a short but thankful nod as he walked past and took his in the front of the bus. Which was also right next to his blissfully sleeping teacher. Reaching over, he lightly tapped his black haired teacher on the shoulders.

Aizawa-sensei didn't even open his eyes, only giving the driver and Arkyn a verbal response. "Alright, let's go."

Arkyn retracted his hand and relaxed in his seat that he had to to himself. He ignored the loud and brash conversations coming from behind him, even the hushed whispers of some talking about Momo replacing him didn't bother him. Not like it really mattered in the long run.

None of this class president nonsense would matter when it was time to pick a hero agency to work at. All of this extra work was secondary at best fro him. What mattered most was to continually train so he could prove that he was the undisputable top candidate for the hero agencies.

His eyes slowly fluttered closed and he let a brief moment of rest overtake him.

* * *

"Arkyn!"

Arkyns grey eyes snapped open as he was jolted awake from his peaceful slumber. "Wha-?" His voice came out more slurred than intended. Blinking away the sleepiness, he settled his gaze on his scruffy teacher.

"Wake up, we're here."

His jaws dropped open in surprise, had he really just passed out like that? He briefly scanned the area, everyone was already standing up and getting ready to get off the bus. He was the only one to still be seated. His face flushed in embarrassment. "Oh. . ."

A round of laughter washed over the class, taking enjoyment at their class presidents plight.

Aizawa just snorted at the bland response. "Hurry up Arkyn, we aren't going to wait for you forever."

Shaking his head of the lingering cobwebs, he stood ramrod straight and practically ran off the bus.

He ignored his amused classmates and settled on staring at the large dome-like building in front of him. Internally he marveled at the sheer size of the building, UA never ceased to amaze him. The fact that they would construct a building off campus for the sole purpose of training in disaster conditions was impressive. It was a testament to their focus on developing heroes for the future.

From the side of his vision, he saw his teacher pass him and take the lead.

"Let's go everyone, you're all behind schedule thanks to your sleepy class president." Aizawa commented offhandedly as he passed Arkyn.

He averted his eyes sideways in further embarrassment. He didn't know what came over him to end up sleeping like that, maybe his teacher was rubbing off on him? God, he hooped not. With a sigh, he fell in behind everyone else, letting himself trail behind everyone for once.

As they approached, the doors swung open wide with an audible groan. His eyes pierced past the initial view and to the various different areas for different scenarios for disaster relief. USJ was far more impressive than what he was expecting.

"Whoa, is that-"

"Hey Thirteen, sorry we're late." Aizawa greeted the other person dressed similar to that of an astronaut.

His eyes widened in shock, that was the "Space Hero" Thirteen? This would be the first time seeing the hero at until now, he only knew the hero by name.

Thirteen waved Aizawa off. "It's no problem sempai, it was only a couple minutes. No harm done."

Aizawa didn't look at all reassured. "Even so. . ."

"It just means that we have to get right into it then, sempai?"

"I suppose you have a point." Aizawa conceded to the younger hero. "Anyway, the class is yours. I'll be in the background when you need me."

Thirteen nodded and turned back to face the class. By now, they had all made their way into the building. Everyone was in awe of the training area. "Alright everyone." He said, grabbing everyone's attention. "As some of you may know, I am Thirteen, a hero who specializes in rescue operations. Now, I am an overseer of sorts at USJ. Here, you will all cultivate your skills in the art of disaster relief and rescue."

The space hero matched the awed gazes of the of the class. "This is more than simple training, if you take nothing from this, just take this one little thing. Your quirks are made to save people, you just need to find the right application to do so. After all, you all have unique and marvelous quirks. Some may be more dangerous than others but I firmly believe that everyone here have the potential to save many people with your quirks."

Tenya abruptly raised his hands, catching the Space Heroes attention. "Sensei! How will we train today? Will we be in small groups, each of us in different areas for specialized training? Or-"

Thirteen placed his hands in front of him, stopping the excited teen. "Whoa, you don't need to worry about that. We're-" His voice trailed off as he noticed something in the open area in the middle of the building. This, wasn't a part of the schedule. "Sempai?"

Aizawa looked tense, his hair and the white strip of cloth around his neck starting to rise as if it had a life of its own. "Thirteen, those are villains." His voice carried an edge that sent a chill over the class.

They could hardly believe it, villains here? The very thought of it sounded preposterous and yet right in front of them, a horde of villains were coming through an ominous black portal.

Arkyn watched with trepidation of what was going to happen. There were just so many villains, he couldn't even begin to count them all. His eyes narrowed as he struggled to focus on the small and far away figures. It was hard to tell but he could vaguely make out a number of them carrying weapons of varying degrees.

All of it probably illegal.

From the corner of his eyes he saw Aizawa-sensei pull up a yellow goggle from underneath the wrappings of his cloth scarf.

"Thirteen, evacuate the students."

A cold chill went down his spine. He swallowed some excess saliva and found his voice. "Aizawa-sensei, you can't be thinking about taking all of them by yourself?" As he met the steely gaze of his teacher, he was glad his hands were stuffed inside his pockets.

Otherwise everyone would see them shaking.

Aizawa washed his gaze over the taller teen. He saw the way Arkyn was shaking slightly, it was difficult and he was hiding it well. Tearing his eyes away from the shaken teen, he locked onto the villains down below. The three individuals standing behind the mass of others stood out the most. "Everything will be fine." He assured Arkyn and the others. "Just follow my and Thirteens orders and get out of here."

Arkyns mouth pressed into a thin line. He caught the undertone of his teacher. Aizawa had been mistaken by what he had meant. What he truly meant was something else entirely. "Aizawa-sensei-"

"Go, Arkyn." Aizawa cut him off, much to his ire. "It's not a suggestion."

With that, Arkyn and the others watched as the hero Eraser Head dove head first into the mass of villains. Internally, Arkyn knew his teacher was just trying to buy time for them. There was no way, pro or not, that Aizawa-sensei could defeat all of the villains by himself. As if that wasn't enough, the ominous looking weapons and various gadgets spread amongst the ranks of the villains gave him a bad vibe.

"Come on, class president." Thirteen gently placed a reassuring hand on Arkyns forearm, unable to actually reach his shoulder. "Aizawa-sempai has this covered, we need to get out of here and try and call for help. Everything we have is being jammed."

Arkyn hardly heard the Space Hero, his eyes fixated on the fighting figure of his teacher. Around him, everyone gawked at the fighting form of their otherwise lazy teacher. It was here that they realized the difference between them and a pro.

"Whoa, look at Aizawa-sensei go! Those villains don't stand a chance!"

"Alright everyone! This is no time to relax!" Thirteen corralled the class into moving towards the doorway. "We need to get outside!"

Unlike everyone else, Arkyn stood rooted in his spot, still fixated on the combat taking place down below. His shaking had lessened and his mind cleared and a stark realization washed over him as he witnessed his teacher being pushed back by sheer numbers and the weapons the villains possessed.

If this kept up, their teacher would be dead by the time help arrived. He knew it, Thirteen knew it and Aizawa knew it. If he jumped in right now and helped, that outcome could be avoided. He had the strength to do so and out of everyone here, he was confident he was best suited for the task.

However. . .

His mind fell back to the distant memory of the incident five years ago. He had jumped in without much thought. He thought at the time, that he would be commended and he was to an extent. However, he received mostly scoldings and warnings from officials telling him that if he repeated his actions then he would be punished. Now, if something similar would come to pass then he may even end up getting kicked out of UA, the very school he worked so hard to get into.

He wanted to fight but a sense to follow commands prevented him. In this hellish limbo, Arkyn never saw the black, misty figure teleport between them and the doors. The ruckus of his classmates fighting and being sent elsewhere went mostly unheard.

"Iida-kun, watch out!"

The call of his dear friend however, didn't escape his ears. His head snapped back towards the door. Tenya was making a run for the exit and those that were left, were making an effort to assist but it didn't seem like they would make it in time.

Out of reflex his left hand shot out and from his palms a torrent of blue lightning shot out towards the misty figure. His efforts were awarded by the figure jerking his misty body sideways to dodge the lightning. To his pleasant surprise, he saw the lightning arc slightly towards the mist. Very briefly he saw the unmistakable glint of metal within the dark mist.

Arkyn narrowed his eyes, what was that?

Either way he knew Tenya was out of here. Their eyes met briefly in a silent exchange, a silent agreement to stay alive until Tenya could bring back help. As Tenya pried open the door to freedom, he couldn't help a shout that rang throughout the building. "Go Tenya! I'll be standing when you come back!"

To everyone else, the shout was a confusing one but to the duo, the words meant something deeper. Arkyn had always told Tenya that, in a fight the loser would fall and the winner would always stand tall. So his shout of encouragement was more than simple cheerleading, it was a proclamation of his victory.

Such was his heart.

Tenya met the confident gaze of Arkyn. He knew behind the confidence was real fear and anxiety yet he also knew, in a pinch, there was no one better to count on than his Finnish friend. Of that, he had complete confidence.

He pushed past the blinding instant his eyes met the outside world and took off at full speed to the school. Just as everyone trusted him, he would trust them to survive. He wouldn't fail here.

From his spot on the top of the stairs, Arkyn watched Tenya sped off into the distance. At the same time, the misty villain disappeared from their area and back down below.

"Is everyone alright?" He asked quickly, more out of reaction than actual concern.

Uraraka nodded. "Yeah, I think we're all okay but. . .sensei is hurt."

Arkyn, finally noticed the fallen figure of the Space Hero. When had that happened? In fact, he just noticed that most of the class was missing. His mouth opened but no words came out, he was at a loss for words.

"What do we do Arkyn?" Uraraka asked unsuringly as she met his grey eyes.

Even from his spot, he could spot the fear and worries of not only Uraraka but everyone else around him.

"Wait, Uraraka you're asking _him_ to tell you what to do?" Sato asked incredulously, more shocked than anything else. After all, this was the guy who had told the entire class to go screw themselves the day before.

She gave the taller teen a sideways glance before returning her attention to her class president. "Arkyn?"

His heart beat inside his chest. "Why ask me?" In his mind, he had basically earned the hatred of practically the entire class. It wasn't as if she was good friends with him like he was with Kirishima or even Midoriya to a lesser extent.

Uraraka in return gave him a shaky smile, the girl was terrified. Right along with Mina, who was clutching onto Thirteen. "Because you're our class president, right?"

For what seemed like the hundredth time today, Arkyn was at a loss of words. Looking around him he saw the solemn yet determined gazes of his peers. It surprised him that they were willing to let their feelings aside, something he wouldn't be able to do as easily as they did.

"I . ." His mind stumbled over what to say. The last thing he wanted was to throw his peers into unnecessary danger. However, Aizawa-sensei needed help, badly. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Opening his eyes, he tore his gaze away from them and back to his fighting teacher. He didn't want them to see the uncertainty in his eyes. "Stay here and keep the area clear for Tenya and the others. I'm going down to assist Aizawa-sensei."

Everyone looked at Arkyns back with wide eyes. They couldn't believe what they heard. Even after being told to stay put, Arkyn was willing to disobey orders to fight.

Mina was mortified by the answer. "By yourself? Why not let us help you?" She pleaded, the last thing she wanted was for anyone to be hurt for her or anyone else's sake.

Arkyn held his steady gaze away from them. "Because if any of you gets hurt, then it's on my head." he was unable to hide the shakiness of his voice. "At least this way, we can accomplish two things at once. The rescue party has a safe entrance and Aizawa-sensei gets his help." Even as he heard himself say it, he still second guessed himself. Would this be the right decision?

"But-"

"Mina-chan." Uraraka cut the pink hued teen off, giving her a reassuring gaze.

The horned girl could only gaze at Arkyns tall figured worriedly, unlike the others, she held no ill will towards the class president.

"Don't worry." Arkyn assured, more to himself than anyone else. "I'll be back before you know it." From his right palm, a soft glow gave way to a pair of silver dusters made of iron, each with a sharp point at the knuckles. As unfortunate as it is, he had mistakenly forgone bringing the brass knuckles and collapsible police baton from his utility belt.

Silently he donned the dusters and steeled his mind for the fight. He took the chance to look down on his hand, it was still shaking. Although for a different reason.

He had long passed the point of fear, now that fear that had gripped his heart had turned into something else. He didn't know why he felt this way and it honestly scared him too but the only thing he felt in his heart was only one thing.

Excitement.

* * *

A/N: So short chapter here but with school and work taking up my time, I didn't want to leave too much a gap between chapters. Besides, I thought this would be a good place to leave off for the next chapter. Also let me know if there are any errors in spelling and whatnot, my beta is too busy as of late so it's me doing everything. Anyway, that's it for me my fellow nerds! REVIEW AND WORSHIP BEST GRILL. Til next time folks.


	8. Chapter 8

From atop of the stairs, Arkyn took a deep breath. It was a vain effort to calm himself and the shakiness of his hands continued. His fists clenched tightly, embracing the cool metal of the silver dusters.

He glanced over to Uraraka and the others. His lips pursed in a thin line as he tried to reassure them. Nothing came to mind, not that it really mattered, he was never good with words. Tearing his eyes from his peers he looked down below and into the chaos of bodies and combat. Lightning danced on his skin and the comfortable heat generated from his quirk warmed his body.

The lightning around Arkyn intensified and Uraraka had to take a cautious step back. The hairs on her neck stood on end and her eyes were glued to Arkyn as she was mesmerized by the dangerous beauty of his quirk. Blue lightning contrasted sharply with the canvass of Arkyns pale skin and blonde hair. His grey eyes almost looked like steel and there was a tall and imposing aura surrounding him. If the situation were any different then she would've made a comment on how the still scenery would've made for a good painting.

"Stay safe, I'll be back soon."

Arkyns words rang out like a gong throughout the area. He wasn't yelling or anything of the sort and yet his eerily calm and confident voice carried itself to everyone's ears. His legs bent and his body disappeared in a flash of brilliant blue as he leaped from atop of the stairs.

As his body stilled in the air for the briefest of moments, Arkyn took the chance to enjoy the birdseye view of the battlefield. Aizawa-sensei was in the midst of dodging and fighting multiple opponents. The pro hero was steadily losing ground as his stamina wore down from overuse of his quirk and fighting in general.

This was not Easer Heads area of expertise but it may have been a different story if the villains only relied on their quirks. If that were the case then Aizawa's ability to nullify their quirks may have been enough to level the playing field somewhat, however the villains relied on their weapons. That, was something Aizawa couldn't counter with his quirk and so far, the pro was relying on his physical abilities and martial skill more than his quirk.

The thought passed through his mind as the world around his blurred and he came crashing down on the battlefield, and on top of a nameless villain who was unfortunate to be underneath him to break his fall. By the time they recognized his appearance, he had already rolled forward and propped himself into a fighting stance beside his teacher.

"Arkyn?!" Aizawa's tired and bloodshot eyes widened at the entrance of the class president. "I told you stay out of the fight!" He growled out, annoyed at the blatant disregard for his order. Yet, a small part of him was relieved to see the tall and imposing figure next to him. Almost felt like a miniature version of All Might.

"You did but I got bored up there." Arkyn cheekily replied, although the sentiment never reached his grey eyes. His gaze swept the field of villains in front of him, careful of any surprise attacks as he lowered the current running through his body to a minimum. If he needed a boost, then his quirk would be ready to reactivate at any time.

Understandably, Aizawa wasn't pleased at all by the flippant response. His floating hair lowered itself and the wrappings around his neck went back to their resting place on his upper body. He took quick moment to catch his breath but even so, his glare never let up on the younger teen. "That was a stupid move Arkyn, what will you do if these villains decide to split up and attack them?" He'd been doing his level best to keep the attention of the villains and he had reassurance that if any broke through to the stairs then Arkyn would be there to hold them back.

Now that plan was completely ruined.

Arkyn chuckled at his teacher, surprising him. "Heh, that's if they even get through me in the first place Aizawa-sensei." He stepped forward, wordlessly conveying his intentions to both his teacher and the villains.

One of the villains took an exception to Arkyns bold claim. "You think you'll stop us kid, the League of Villains?! We'll kill you and then kill All Might!"

"Yeah right." Arky scoffed at the villain. There was no way these clown would ever even touch All Might. His eyes washed over the tense yet confident forms of his opponents and couldn't help a feeling of strange disappointment. He had expected something more intimidating.

Off to the side he saw a flash of movement, someone had gotten tired of standing around and decided to fight.

Finally.

Taking the attack head on, Arkyn stepped into the offending man and threw a quick jab at the attackers throat. There was no real force behind the punch but the soft and exposed area made for an easy weak point for those not knowing how to properly fight.

Stopped in his tracks the villain clutched his throat, eyes wide in pain as the unexpected punch had him reeling. The last thing he saw was a silver brass knuckle flying towards his face.

Arkyns fist collided square on the mans face with a satisfying crunch. The unconscious man fell backwards with his facial feature all but destroyed as blood blew from his broken nose and bloodied mouth.

The exchange happened in a blink of an eye and before Aizawa could even get a word out, Arkyn moved onto another target.

He stepped past a wild swing and lashed out with an elbow to the temples of another villain, knocking him out instantly. His eyes caught movement from his right side and moved to intercept the attack.

His eyes widened as he saw a villain aim a _shotgun_ at him. For the briefest of moments he froze in shock. Looking down the barrel of a gun felt surreal, much different than facing anyone or anything he'd experienced so far. The world around him slowed as his heightened sense saw the tensing finger on the trigger. He had to move and yet his body stayed rotted in its spot. Try as he might, his legs refused to move. His teeth clenched.

Move, damnit!

Suddenly, familiar strip of white cloth wrapped around the barrel of the gun and jerked it upwards as it fired. Aizawa crashed into the side of the unsuspecting villain with a viscous knee, folding the man in half and causing him to fall while clutching his sides. Not giving him a moment of rest Aizawa grabbed the back of his head and smashed another knee into him.

The loud discharge rang through the sound of his own beating heart and the world came crashing down around him. That's right, he was in the middle of a fight, he couldn't afford to stall here. Gritting his teeth, he took notice of his teachers panting form and pushed on.

Aizawa-sensei was fighting for his sake and the others. He couldn't afford to slow down and become a liability.

He _refused_ to become a victim.

A loud cry washed over the battlefield and a spike of heat rose from behind him. He spun around and to his horror and disbelief, he saw a villain charge straight at him with a flaming warhammer. The flames licked the wooden handle all the way to the square head of the hammer. The entire body of the villain was engulfed in red hot fire, pushing his comrades away from the raw heat.

With both hands the nameless villain brought the warhammer down on the ground with a resounding boom that cracked the ground. From the impact a shockwave of fire spread out, hitting anyone in its path.

Arkyn immediately activated his lightning and leaped out of the way, the enhanced reflexes and strength saving him from getting burned.

Off to the side Aizawa mimicked Arkyns movement and jumped backwards, covering his front with the white fabric to take the brunt of the heat. "What the hell?!" He exclaimed in frustration. Where had the villains gotten these weapons?!

"Sensei!" Arkyn called out, unable to hide the mild surprise and panic in his voice. "What the fuck was that?!"

Aizawa let the crass question go over his head. Thoughts ran through his head as he took the chance to inspect the warhammer. The shaft was plain wood and the square head of the hammer was double sided with silver metal, probably made from steel. It looked like an ordinary piece of an ancient time long passed and yet, he knew its plain appearance was deceiving.

Arkyn looked over at his teacher at the lack of response. The goggles over his teachers eyes made it difficult to judge what he was thinking about and it only proved to grate on his nerves. He snapped back to the flaming villain. Even now his comrades were giving the lone man a wide berth. He clenched his jaw and readied himself. Lightning danced across his body and the comfortable heat returned. A concentration of blue lightning formed around his dusters.

As he was covered in a cocoon of blue, he was never more thankful of the clothing he had on right now. The iron flakes embedded in the fabric made it infinitely easier to channel lightning down his right arm and throughout his body in general.

"Arkyn! Wait!"

Arkyn ignored his teacher and exploded forward to greet the walking wall of flames. He saw the hammer being raised before being brought down, invoking another sea of fire. Undeterred by the danger Arkyn charged head first into the fire. He felt the intense heat dance across his body as he neared the man. In a final burst he leaped towards his foe in a savage rush. Almost immediately he felt the air around him cool. He cocked back his right fist and let gravity take care of the rest as he used his momentum and his body weight to come crashing down on a single point on the face of the villain as he punched straight through the fire.

With a satisfying crunch he heard and felt a solid contact and saw a body go flying out of the veil of flames. As soon as the body flew the fire around him dissipated, leaving Arkyn in the center of a large ring of blackened ground.

That, was easier than expected.

He looked around and saw the confident smirks on the villains faces were long gone, replaced by cautious fear. A large and vicious smirk made its way on his features. "So, who's next?"

From afar, Aizawa glared with close eyes as he looked over Arkyns form. Much of the sleeve on his right arm was now gone, leaving angry red spots over his arm along with with both hands. Yet Arkyn showed no signs of pain or even discomfort, either he was ignoring his injury or the endorphins running through his body was masking the pain. At this point he didn't know which was worse.

The blue aura of lighting covering Arkyn dissipated but the smirk on his face never waivered. Without another thought he charged at the villains, eager to continue the fight. He moved on instinct as he fought through what seemed like an endless wave of enemies. Any thoughts on conserving his stamina were silenced as the thrill of the fight drove him onwards.

He was in chaotic bliss. Every punch, every movement and every satisfying crunch and snap of broken bones and bodies only added fuel to the fire burning in his heart. Long gone were any doubts or fear, suppressed by the euphoric high of combat. Nothing up until this point had given the high he was experiencing. Boxing, training and everything else couldn't hold a candle to what he was feeling.

And it showed.

Despite fighting himself, Aizawa was all too aware of the large vicious smile plastered on Arkyn face. It was a stark contrast to the normal, calm and almost disinterested expression on his face. Out the corner of his eye, he saw Arkyn take a handful of hits, mostly from an odd punch or kick here and there that passed through his guard. Yet, there was no stopping or even hints of slowing.

From person to person Arkyn flowed in almost a trace as he easily tore through the ranks of the villains. The sight made Shigaraki scratch his neck in mild annoyance.

"Hey Kurogiri, what's up with that kid? He's way too good to be a student." The scratching increased as his frame started to shake. "It's like he's some sort of overpowered boss that no one told us about."

Off to the side, the ghostly form of Kurogiri glared impassively at the unfolding scene in front of him. The low life scum weren't much other than fodder to weaken the pro heroes and perhaps kill a student or two. He didn't expect much from them and yet this abysmal performance still irked him. They had even gone through the trouble of getting the new shipments of weapons that had come in. "There is always a golden egg amongst a sea of whites." He explained, hiding the fact that he too was surprised at the blonde teens fighting prowess. "This is merely an outlier and if the fodder can't take care of him then we still have our weapon in reserve."

The itching stopped as he slowly pulled his hands away from his neck and back down to his sides. "Yeah, yeah you're right Kurogiri. We do have Nomu." He mumbled in realization as a malicious smile crept on his features. "I wonder what kind of face All Might would make when he comes to finally see the broken bodies of his students?"

Kurogiri could only guess at what kind of expression the smaller man was making due to the hand covering his face, but he could make a guess that it wasn't pretty. "You wish to use Nomu on that child right now." He stated, already knowing the younger villains impulsiveness.

Shigaraki nodded, never breaking eye contact from the fighting in front of him. "Yeah, first we get the pro hero and then the blondie." A low chuckle emanated from behind the hand. "I wonder what kind of face Eraser head will make when he sees Nomu tear apart the kid?"

From beside them, the large creature rumbled into action before charging at the lone pro hero.

Aizawa shoved back a lone villain only to freeze as a large shadow casted over him. He turned around and leapt back, trying to create some distance between him and whatever was behind him. His tired eyes narrowed as he saw the gigantic beastly villain standing in front him.

From behind his yellow goggles Aizawa's eyes glowed a low red as he activated his quirk once more, all the while ignoring the dryness and discomfort of overusing his quirk. The cloth around his rose as he prepared to fight his new opponent. Absently he noted the thing in front of him was just a couple inches taller than Arkyn.

Nomu tensed and shot at the pro hero, uncaring if its quirk was erased or not. There were no thoughts, just the urge to obey the commands of its master.

Aizawa blinked in surprise as the gigantic form simply appeared in front of him. The pro hero wasn't even able to see the punch that sent him flying back with a sickening shower of blood. The yellow goggles flew from his face, broken from the impact of the fist and flew off elsewhere as Aizawa landed painfully on the ground with a thud that cracked the ground underneath him.

Blood freely poured out of his nose as he blacked out momentarily. He came back to consciousness by a painful series of coughs that had him throwing up blood.

The hero was given no reprieve as Nomu stood over the broken hero. Without thought the large creature knelt down and grabbed Aizawa's face and smashed his head back against the ground. A pain filled cry came out of Aizawa as he clawed at the titanic hand gripping his entire head.

"Aizawa-sensei!"

Looking between the gaps of the fingers holding his head against the ground, Aizawa watched in growing horror as he saw a familiar tuff of green hair jump desperately at him. He could see the panic and fear in Midoriya's eyes as the green haired teen rushed to his aid. Behind him was was the frog like form Asui and the purple colored Mineta, both trying unable to hide their surprise at the actions of their classmate. From his peripherals he could barely make out one of the villains that held himself back darting towards the two hding figures.

Despite his battered form and wavering consciousness, he willed himself to stay awake to stop whatever that villain was going to do Asui. His head pushed against the iron grasp, just barely enough to see the figure already on top of Asui's scared form.

To his relief Arkyn practically appeared behind the villain to grab the man be the scruff of his neck and throw him back.

Through the brief exchange between Arkyn and the villain, Midoriya relentlessly closed in on the downed form of his teacher and the monster that pinned him to the ground. As he neared the large monstrous form, he cocked his right hand back and let One For All flow through his arm. This would be the first time using the quirk directly against a live opponent, there was a very real chance that he could seriously hurt or even kill the monster. He grit his teeth and pushed the thoughts out of his mind, saving Aizawa-sensei took priority right now.

 _Squeeze your butt and shout this within your heart, Young Midoriya!_

"SMASH!" He roared out as he threw everything he had against the villain. He felt his body jolt from the impact and a rush of wind kicking up dust around him and throughout the area. His eyes closed briefly out of reflex to block out the flurry of dust and rocks.

When he opened his eyes, he was met with the horrifying reality of the villain merely standing in the same spot, completely unharmed. Moreover, he looked down at his outstretched arm and had to silent gawk at the fact that he hadn't injured his arm. He tore his eyes away from his arm to the gigantic villain. In an almost mocking manner, the beaked monster didn't even look fazed at the blow.

Slowly and deliberately, Nomu turned to the smaller figure beneath it.

Midoriya couldn't hide his terror as he came face to face with the villain. Before he could react, Nomu grabbed his outreached arm with an iron grip, all the while keeping Aizawa pinned against the ground with its other hand. Panic filled his heart as he felt the hand squeeze his forearm painfully. In an act of desperation, he reared his left arm back and prepared another smash. Even if he broke his entire arm, he had to get this thing off of him!

His plan was stopped when he heard a loud crunch and felt a blinding pain shoot up his arm and throughout his body. He couldn't help a pain filled scream as his forearm was crushed by the large hand. Tears pricked his eyes as the pain began overwhelm his senses but he was able to just barely hold onto consciousness, if only due to the fact that he was already somewhat used to breaking his bones in a violent manner.

"Smash? Huh, are you a follower of All Might?" Shigaraki asked as he recovered from the rough toss he was subjected to by Arkyn.

The question flew over Midoriya as he struggled to fight back against the stronger opponent. Once again he cocked his left hand back and prepared himself for the very real possibility that he could shatter his other arm, leaving him incapacitated.

But he had no other choice.

"Midoriya!"

Arkyns powerful voice pierced through the pain filled haze as the blonde teen leapt into the trio of bodies.

Blue lightning covered his frame as he blitzed over Midoriya's shoulder and plowed a knee straight into the beaked face of Nomu. It was just enough to shatter the beak and force Nomu to let go of the duo.

Seeing that his attack was practically ineffective, Arkyn took the chance to grab Midoriya and his teacher by their shirts to jump away from the Nomu.

Arkyn ignored the pained cries and moans from the two injured as he roughly set them down and focused on the creature that they were struggling with. The damn thing was taller than he was, although only by a couple inches. What really made the size difference was the sheer amount of bulk the creature had. Something of that size had to have some issues moving around, a weakness he intended to exploit.

He turned to the side where the other two of his classmates were. "Tsuyu, Mineta! Get over here! I need your help!"

The two stumbled out of their hiding spots and ran over to the trio. By now Midoriya had raised himself to a knee as he cradled his shattered right arm however, Aizawa laid face down and unmoving on the ground.

"Ribbit, what do you need help with Arkyn-chan?" Tsuyu asked as she looked down at the pained expression Midoriya had. She couldn't help a wince at the bloodied arm.

Arkyn bounced his attention between the larger creature and the light blue haired individual who had tried to attack Mineta and Tsuyu. "Just keep these two safe from the other villains while I take care of the big ones over there."

"Whoa whoa, you can't be expecting us to fight all those other villains right?! We'll get crushed!" Mineta exclaimed as he shook at the intimidating groups of villains still up and ready to fight. Even if Arkyn and Aizawa-sensei had beaten most of them, there were still too many got him and the frog girl to handle!

"He's right you know." Shigaraki's low and arrogant voice floated over to the group, getting their attention. "Because you still have to deal with Nomu over here." He jerked a thumb to the larger creature. "We made him for the sole purpose of killing All Might, you can't hope to keep up with him, sparky." A large and vicious smile crept its way on his face, it was the only thing the others could see of his features as the rest of his face was covered by a hand.

Arkyn couldn't help but scoff at the notion. "Your hope of killing All Might is nothing more than a dream. Especially with a mindless bag of flesh like him." He didn't believe for a second that, that thing he called 'Nomu' was anywhere near the strength of All Might. Yet, as he glanced to his side, he saw a pale expression on Midoriya's face. Did he really believe him?

"Hey Midoriya." He called out to the injured teen. "Do you really believe this guy?"

The green haired teen looked down at his broken arm and couldn't help but nod, unable to say a word in response. Arkyn didn't know about All Might's condition and on top of that, the Nomu had taken a fully powered smash like it was nothing. The blue haired villain wasn't lying in the slightest, that damned creature was made to counter All Might.

"I see. . ." Arlyn trailed off as he turned back to Nomu. He really didn't buy the notion that All Might would be in any danger against this guy but, Midoriya was no fool. He had to know something to admit that Nomu was a real threat to the Symbol of Peace. He grit his teeth and ruthlessly squashed the doubts that began forming in his mind. Whether or not Nomu was a credible threat was secondary because regardless of the fact, he would have to fight the damn thing.

And that suited him just fine.

The warm feeling throughout his body rose in temperature as he pushed his quirk to new heights. Within his heated body, the electrical impulses of his central nervous system began firing off at higher speeds, increases his reaction time and senses. His fists clenched tightly around the dusters as he resumed his fighting stance. He could feel every excited beat of his heart within his chest as he looked forward to the fight.

Midoriya looked on with wide eyes, both fearful for his friend and cursing at his own powerlessness. He bit his lips, the least he could do was give the Finnish teen some information. "Arkyn! Physical attacks won't work on him, his quirk is probably shock nullification or something like that!"

Shigaraki smirked at the smart observation. "Heh, that's pretty close kid. It's actually shock absorption but. . ." His smirk widened, enjoying the look of fear on the students eyes. "That's just one of Nomu's quirks. Can you guess the rest?"

A cold chill ran down Midoriya as he realized what the villain meant by creating Nomu for the sake of beating All Might. That hulking mass was just a combination of a bunch of quirks! "A-Arkyn!"

Arkyn gave the green haired teen a short nod before increasing the output of his quirk, determined to fight. Then again, it wasn't as if there was a choice in the matter. The previously contained lightning arced off his body and onto the ground around him. The ground charred black with every tendril of lightning touching the hard concrete. The small bits of hair on his arms stood on end as the air became consumed with the static electricity, everyone tensed as the dangerous blue aura consumed Arkyns form.

Nomu, didn't care for such things. All it knew was that the target in front of him needed to be eliminated. That was the wish of his masters.

And he would mindlessly follow their orders, regardless of the cost.

Nomu shot towards the electric teen with a blur. No one saw him move, only his sudden appearance in front of the blonde teen.

Shigaraki was sure the blondie wouldn't last long against Nomu, especially with it being engineered to go toe to toe with All Might. His smirk disappeared with every strike missed.

So why was the little kid fighting on par with it?!

His teeth gnashed together in growing discontent as he watched Arkyn stand his ground against Nomu. The blondie he wasn't afraid, he wasn't running away and he certainly wasn't losing. Despite being within Nomu's striking distance, none of its punches hit home. Despite the blasts of air created from Nomu's punches, none of it even remotely looked like it fazed the kid. Even as Nomu cratered the ground from a dodged punch, the brilliant smile on the blondie's face never waivered.

The little shit was enjoying this!

Arkyn never realized the smile plastered on his face as he engaged the monster. The damn thing was stronger and despite its size, faster than him by a wide margin. He couldn't hope to fight it out in a slugfest, a single punch could probably knock him out of commission. Despite that, he never ran away. He stuck close to the beast. He had no choice, the thing had a longer reach than so he had to keep the distance close.

He kept his hands close to his face as he ducked under a wild swing, ignoring the rush of wind created from the blow and struck back with a left hook to the body. He felt the punch land solidly, normally right where the liver would be. Normally, a person would be on the ground from the hit but this thing simply tanked the punch like it was nothing.

Backpedaling a step, he evaded the attempt Nomu made to try and grab him. There was no technique behind the punches, nothing but instinct as the Nomu fought. That made his life infinitely easier. Seeing the individual punches and moves was impossible for him. Nomu was just too fast but he also telegraphed his moves worse than Midoriya and the green haired teen was a complete novice at fighting. With the aid of his quirk he was just barely able to stay a step ahead of the Nomu.

He planted his feet and threw a right straight at the face of Nomu. Nothing, not even a flinch from the hit. Clicking his tongue in mild annoyance, he ducked low and to the side as he slipped past another telegraphed punch from its right hand. Again, he stepped in and landed another liver shot. This time he added some electricity to the area. If punches did nothing then his lightning had to be able to at least stun him.

Immediately, he stepped back, already knowing that the Nomu would try to grab him at such a close range. A smirk made its way on his face as he saw the beast twitch from the sudden intrusion of electricity. With renewed vigor, Arkyn took the fight to Nomu, switching from a reactionary fight to taking the initiative.

Midoriya watched in awe as he watched Arkyn take the fight to the Nomu. How was Arkyn able to fight back against Nomu? The question constantly bounced around in his head as he watched Arkyn push back the creature with a brilliant display of cobalt blue lightning. His eyes furrowed in confusion as he saw Arkyn react to practically nothing as Nomu blurred in and out of movement.

He couldn't even track Nomu's movements but he could clearly see Arkyn's. Arkyn was fast, incredibly so but he wasn't fast enough to blur out of his vision. Yet, the blonde haired teen didn't so much as bat an eye as he countered every move from Nomu.

Then there was the large smile on his face. Arkyn was truly enjoying the fight. Not even Kacchan smiled like that during a fight.

Arkyn took a step back as Nomu froze from another current of electricity shocking it. He raised his leg up to his chest in a display of flexibility and balance and struck his feet down on Nomu's knee. He felt the kneecap give way as the opposing force shattered the kneecaps and bent the leg inwards, causing Nomu to collapse on the destroyed joint. Loading up another right handed punch, Arkyn watched in satisfaction as the beast struggled to recover from the injury. The strike landed cleanly on Nomu's beak, shattering it completely and sending fragments everywhere.

His hand lingered for a fraction of a second longer than he intended to, the adrenaline high getting to his senses. The mistake was quickly capitalized on as Nomu clamped down on the offending arm.

Shit!

The smile on his face was replaced by a panicked grimace as he pulled hard against the steel grasp of Nomu, muscles bulged against the fabric of his black shirt as he flexed his arm . He'd made the same mistake as Midoriya and lingered too long that close to Nomu. Seeing as he couldn't pull away, he latched on the offending hand with his left and channeled another brutal current to the creature. However, as soon as he did, the grip on his arm tightened as Nomu's muscles spasmed uncontrollably. He cut off the electric current but the damage was done and Nomu was still spasming out.

The grip suddenly tightened to the point where he could feel his bones give way under the stress. Arkyn cried out in pain as most of his forearm and elbow got crushed under the grasp of Nomu. He desperately pulled hard to the point where he felt his shoulder dislocate from its normal place but the pain was overshadowed by the stabbing pain overwhelming everything else.

Nomu slowly calmed down from the electric induced spasming as it regained control of its body. Further dashing Arkyns hopes of getting free of its grasp.

Midoriya watched in horror as he watched Arkyn go slack against Nomu. He had to do something! There had to be something he could do to help! He looked down at his left arm. Even a full powered smash wasn't able to even damage Nomu, so even if he jumped in to save Arkyn the best he could manage was to be a distraction. That wasn't good enough! Even if he somehow managed to get Nomu to loosen his grasp, Arkyn still looked like he was unconscious.

The cold realization hit him, even with All Mights gift of All For One. He was still powerless to do anything.

"Arkyn!"

"Oi Man Bun!"

All eyes snapped to the offending voices. The familiar tuffs of spiky red and blonde hair belonging to Kirishima and Bakugou appeared in the distance as the duo sprinted towards them. As they got closer, the two got a chance to survey the battlefield, more importantly on how Arkyn was limp in the hands of Nomu.

Shigaraki let out an annoyed click of his tongue. "Tch, and I was having fun watching blondie struggle. Oh well, Nomu take care of the blondie and kill the rest."

Bakugou ignored Shigaraki's comment and simply glared at the villains. "What the fuck?"

"Kacchan!" Midoriya's desperate voice reached everyone's ears. "We have to help Arkyn! He's-he's-"

"Shut up, Deku!" Bakugou snapped, already annoyed by the green haired teens voice. "Stay back you damn useless nerd! You'll only get in the way!" Bakugou let a flurry of small explosions in his hand, already preparing himself for the fight.

"I got your back Bakugou!" Kirishima reminded as he let his hardening quirk activate over his arms. They had to save Arkyn but an errant thought crossed his mind. If Arkyn couldn't beat this guy, then could they? He tried to shake the cold feeling in his heart. This didn't feel right.

Unknowing of Kirishima's thoughts, Bakugou took a predatory step forward. Regardless of how strong these villains were, he'd beat them.

But before he could take another step, Arkyn's voice washed over the area, surprising them all.

"All of you stay back!"

"B-but Arkyn-!" Midoriya's protest got cut off.

"Stay back." Arkyn repeated, this time in a more calm manner. He reached up and gripped the offending hand with his left. His teeth clenched tightly from the pain still emanating from his arm. He glared up at the creature. "Let's see how you do with a fried nervous system." He gritted out through clenched teeth.

His words sent a chill in everyone's spine and before anyone could protest, electric blue covered Arkyn's and Nomu's connected forms.

"What's going on?"

Midoriya turned to the new but familiar voice. "Todoroki-kun! Arkyn needs. . ." His voice trailed off as he saw the brilliant display of power from the Finnish teen.

Everyone took a cautionary step back as tendrils of lightning struck the ground, scarring the ground black from the raw heat. A roar of pain erupted out of Arkyn's mouth as Nomu spasmed once again but through it all, Arkyn never let up.

He couldn't help but yell in agony as his shattered bones were agitated by the increased pressure on his injury. Veins popped out on his forehead as he exerted himself beyond what he had gone before. The comfortable heat generated by the lightning in his body became boiling hot as his body temperature sharply rose.

The sweat on his body dried instantly as his skin became flushed red hot from the heat but he never showed a hint of stopping.

As Arkyn pushed himself to new heights, the crowd watched in fascination and awe as large arcs of lightning shot up to the ceiling of the dome like building and began melting away the concrete and steel structures. The ground around Arkyn's feet melted red hot, taking an almost lava like substance.

A sickening smell of burnt flesh wafted into their noses as they saw white smoke rising from the connected figures.

Arkyn's voice cracked as pain continued to rack his already battered form but he never let up. Until this _thing_ let go, he wouldn't quit. He didn't know how long it had been, seconds seemed like minutes and everything blurred together into a blue hue. All he could feel was the burning sensation throughout his body, long gone could he distinguish the pain of his shattered arm, they all just blended as one.

Eventually to his relief, he felt the grip on his arm loosen.

The monstrous figure fell back with a loud thud that echoed through the center plaza.

Arkyn squinted as the ambient lighting bared down on his his sensitive eyes. Nomu laid in front of him, completely unmoving except for the twitches that continued to rack its body. His right arm hung loosely at his side and small streaks of smoke broke through the blackened and cracked patches on his skin.

All other sounds became muted as he could only hear the rapid beating of his own heart and breaths that came in short and harsh pants. His vision blurred in and out as darkness creeped in from the edges. The only thing he could really make out was the fallen form of Nomu, even now occasional shocks ran through its body.

A storm of coughs racked through him as a mix of blood and spit came up from his mouth. Out of reflex his left hand came up to cover his mouth, only to be covered in his own blood. His mouth thinned as he wiped the stray bits of crimson liquid with the back of his hand.

His legs shook as he struggled to stand up however the damage done to his body caught up to him as he slowly began fall backwards. For the briefest of moments he felt pure weightlessness before being cradled by an all too cool feeling of ice embracing him.

For the briefest of moments he let himself relax. Nomu was taken care of, the rest could be handled by everyone else.

He didn't know why but out of reflex he opened his eyes for just a moment, only to find Nomu slowly getting back on its feet. Frustration welled up in his chest as Nomu shook off the damage done to his body. That thing had regeneration too?! He tried to push himself up but found himself unable to even muster the strength in his arms to do so. Suddenly, he felt vertigo and darkness consumed his consciousness.

Bakugou watched in shock as the _thing_ in front of him stood to its full height, looking no worse for wear despite Arkyns best attempt. His eyes flickered down to Arkyns downed form, even from this distance he could make out the darkened spots on his arms. Most likely electrical burns from overuse of his quirk.

His teeth clenched tightly, what the hell was that thing made of?! Nonetheless, Arkyn was in no condition to fight. He left his spot besides Deku and rushed next to Arkyn, surprising everyone. Soon afterwards, Kirishima joined him along with Todoroki but despite their presence a feeling of uncertainty creeped up inside the back of his head. Arkyn was arguably one of the strongest in the class and that display of power only drove in the point yet despite his best efforts, the thing was still kicking.

Did he have the strength to beat this guy?

"Guess we'll be fighting after all." Kirishima commented with no small amount of trepidation. He was sure that Arkyn had beaten the monster but that thing had some sort of regeneration. On top of that, the blonde teen was out of commission.

If Arkyn couldn't beat this thing, then what could he do?

"Yeah, I suppose so." Todoroki added in calmly as he glanced down at his class president. His mouth thinned into a line as he took stock of the situation. Nomu was still alive and ready to fight and off to the side, the numerous villains looked like they were iching to finish off the fight. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud gasp a fit of coughing.

Arkyn had tilted his head to the side, practically puking up blood as the crimson liquid splattered over the ice.

Todoroki winced at the sight. Maybe if he had been quicker with those villains then Arkyn might not have been in such bad shape. Regardless of the fact, it now fell on him and the others to hold the villains off until help could come.

Hs eyes widened in shock as a shaky arm rose towards him.

"Todoroki." Arkyn gasped out as he regained his bearings. "I can't get up on my own."

He was shocked into silence as the shaking hand struggled to stay up. The moment passed as the arm began falling back down, only to be caught by Bakugou.

Arkyn looked up at his fellow blonde with a small smile that was ruined by the blood on his teeth. "Thanks. . ." He mumbled as the smaller teen pulled him up to a stand. He took a moment to lean on Bakugou for support before he steadied his feet as best as he could.

Bakugou for his part, was uncharacteristically quiet.

"Arkyn! Stay back man! You're in no condition to fight!" Kirishima exclaimed as he watched Arkyn glare at the monster. Even with his exhaustion, Arkyn never lost the piercing gaze in his eyes. It frightened him, how could someone be that exhausted and hurt but still have the will to fight?

"You're really tough sparky." Shigaraki admitted with a confident smile. "But Nomu was designed to kill All Might so why don't you give up already?"

Arkyn turned his attention to the blue haired villain. He looked past the hand covering his face and glared at the man. "I'll give up when I'm dead." He growled out, madness starting to creep in his eyes. "So if you think you're hard enough, why don't you try and put me down for good?"

The threat caught Shigaraki and Kurogiri off guard. That was the last thing they had expected to hear from the injured teen.

"Nomu. . ." Shigaraki's smile faded into a rage filled frown as he trembled in anger and frustration. He was the one winning! He was the one with all the cards and advantages! So why wasn't he feeling like he did?! If anything, it felt like _he_ was the one being pressured. For the briefest of moments, his red eyes met with Arkyns grey. There wasn't determination in those eyes like the insufferable green haired kid. There was only madness. "KILL THEM ALL!" He snapped as he pointed at the group.

Everyone tensed as the waited for Nomu to move but nothing happened.

Unlike before, Nomu just stood there in place. He was completely oblivious to the outside world as its eyes wandered around aimlessly. His body swayed slightly back and forth and there was still spots where his skin had cracked from the burns.

"Nomu? Why aren't you attacking them?" Shigaraki questioned as he kicked Nomu in the shin. "Go! Kill them already!" Yet despite his order, Nomu stood rooted in his spot.

Arkyn watched through a blurred haze as he struggled to stay upright. The best he could manage was to hunch over slightly as he struggled to breathe evenly. His shoulders rose with every labored breath he manage to get out.

A warm numbness spread throughout his body, he could hardly feel any pain anymore. It felt strange really, as a part of him was still itching for a fight. Despite not even being able to call upon his quirks, he still wanted continue. He didn't know why but in this moment, that didn't matter.

All he could think about was the next move to beat back these villains. It should be easier now that he had some support.

His left hand twitched as he tried to clench them but to no avail. He was completely drained.

But he still had his legs and an arm.

He could fight.

He _would_ fight.

A foot stepped out.

And Shigaraki took a cautious step back.

Through bloodied teeth, Arkyn bared a grin on his face. "What's wrong? Your toy not working anymore?" He taunted, desiring that incredible rush of adrenaline. "Not confident in taking on a 15 year old kid? Some kind of villain you are."

He took another groggy step, it was hard to even make out the individuals now. "If this is your plan to kill All Might. . . Heh you might wanna try again."

"Y-You. . ."

"Come on man." He licked his teeth, tasting the coppery flavor of his blood. " _ **Let's fight!"**_

Shigaraki glared back heatedly as his hands clenched in anticipation. "You. . .I don't even care if you can't fight back, I'm gonna enjoy turning you into dust!" He saw red as he charged at the taller teen. All he needed was his hand to land on any surface of his body, then he'd be done for.

He ignored the shouts from both sides as he rapidly approached the blondie. From besides his target, the other students began readying themselves. That was fine, it would be worthwhile to kill them too.

One thing Shigaraki quickly noticed was the status of Arkyn.

He was completely still with both arms hanging limp by his sides, yet the steely glare of his grey eyes never let up. It infuriated him to see the defiance in those eyes. It was maddening to think this little kid could put Nomu out of the fight as whatever he did completely fried the creature.

In the back of his mind, he knew that he had lost the battle. Any minute now, they would be overrun with reinforcements. Even if they still had the numbers advantage, these would be pro heroes and without Nomu to kill All Might, their purpose had all been crushed.

However, as long as he turned at least one of these kids to dust, then he would be satisfied.

He just needed a touch.

However, his hopes were promptly crushed as the large double doors were blown open with a resounding crash.

All eyes snapped towards the door.

A lone but all too familiar figure stood at the entrance.

The Symbol of Peace had arrived and there wasn't a smile on his face.

* * *

A/N: Alright so I know its been a while...like a whole month but I have a valid excuse. Which is work alongside my new business kicking my ass. Of course there is school on top of all that so yeah...I haven't found much time to write but hopefully that will change soon! Also, "insert shameless plug" my new business is an online store, link is .store/ so please free check it out! Any feedback on the products and the chapter is welcomed! Til next time my fellow nerds!


End file.
